Death and Rebirth
by Lain Mikado
Summary: Dead to her own world she is brought into the World of Naruto by the worst villain ever. Orochimaru. Now that she is paired with Team 7 in the Chunin exams things are about to get much, much worse for her when she confronts old friends and foes...
1. It's Only the Begging

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto of course. But I do own Akito and Sonki Ekibyougami.

Naruto

Chapter 1: It's Only the Begging

Saga: Death and Rebirth

The rain came down hard as a weak figure stood hunched over what seemed to be a body lying on the ground. The standing figure was a girl around the height of five foot three. Her pitch black hair clung to her body limply, a few inches bellow her collarbone. Her school uniform was soaked and stained with blood of the victim bellow her. Her cold distant red eyes surveyed the body bellow, at her feet.

A wicked smile spread across her face as she flicked her head back a little, getting her hair out of her eyes. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak.

"You deserved it Akito," she hissed at him angrily, but didn't show any sign of hatred on her face, just that wicked sinister smile. "Using me like you did. Then throwing me away when you decided I wasn't good enough for you. Saying that I just wasn't your type and that this was all a mistake. Just out of kindness. If this was just kindness then why did you ask me to go out with you in the first place? To sleep with you?"

The body was motionless. Dead. His dark blue hair covering his horridly scared looking deep blue eyes. His hands lying tweaked at his side. The uniform he was wearing still soaking up more blood as it oozed out of the gapping wound in his chest. The knife still implanted right where it had struck the tenth and final time.

"Stupid basterd, you deserved this… Everyone deserves to suffer and die such as you have," she said as the smile begun to slowly fade away from her face. "Just think, this would have never happened if you all would have just left me alone! YOU ALL CAUSED THIS! YOU CAUSED YOUR OWN DEATH!" Her hair flung around wildly as she shouted this words at him.

Slowly the hot tears fell down her face, her expression change now, from anger to a deep shock. Starring at the body bellow her she begun to back up, her hands now at her mouth. Starring at him in shock, the blood around him mixing in with the rain as it slowly followed the rain down into a drain.

"What have a done…" she chocked out, now gasping for air. She was in total terror at what lay before her, she had snapped back to her old self. The demon she had been possessed by before had left. She no longer felt the sudden urge to kill, the urge had left her.

Turning her back to the body she ran away. She ran as fast as she could, eyes shut tight, trying to get the horrible images out of her head.

Sitting down on her bed shaking she looked around her room scared. What she had just done to that boy was horrible. She had killed him, taken his life away. Taken what was most delicate and precious to the human kind. The will to live, the will to survive. She had just taken that will away from him. She had killed him.

Slowly she drew her hands away from her face and stood up again, in the puddle of water that lay on the floor below her. Scanning around her room once more her eyes fell upon her most recent update of a Manga she had been most interest lately.

**Naruto**. The volume lying on her nightstand beside her bed was Vol. 18 at the moment. Way ahead of the American releasing, they only had up to 3 released and in the Shônen Jump they were at least on book 4 from what she had last read. Being able to read Hiragana and understanding a lot of the Kanji came into great help, since after all, Naruto was something at the moment that she used to get away from the world. It was her savior. Whenever she was down she would just pick up a volume and get lost in it as soon as she was brought back into reality.

Sighing she starred at the cover of Naruto and Tsunade's who seemed to have an abnormal amount of cleavage, though then again… This was anime, just about anything was possible there. After all they did only defile gravity, using Chakara to walk up tree's summoning demons, or even having demons sealed inside of them.

That would be a life she would wish for. How much she wished to become a Ninja, to unleash all of her pain and suffering through fighting. To become strong, to beat some of the most fearsome bad guys out there. Such as Orochimaru. Most people that have read the Manga or watched the Anime series would probably refer to Gaara being the most scare some… But then again they never saw him from her point of view. He was just a lonely character, never knowing what it felt like to be loved.

Drifting her eyes away from it she looked over to her dresser. Sitting on it and as if giving it's own aura of light was a plain ordinary small raiser. Walking over it as if it where her savior she lifted it up gently, a small comfortable smile spread across her face as she walked back over to her bed and sat down.

"Is this really the way I want to go?" she asked herself. "Is this really the way I wish to end my life, leave this world? Do I really want to end my will to live? This will that the human race seems to be so enthralled with?"

_Yes._

The smile stayed on her face as she put her wrist face up and held the raiser in her other hand over it.

"Finally all this pain will subside… Finally I will no longer feel guilty for being a waste of living flesh, taking up a soul that is no use to me…" she sighed deeply as a happy smile spread across her face, closing her eyes she put the raiser against her skin and was just about to start pulling down but stopped when she heard a sudden "thwack" issue in front of her.

Opening her eyes she looked ahead. Sticking in her wall was a four-inch big kunai, the raiser was being held against the wall by it.

"Huh?" she asked looking around.

_You know you shouldn't do that. Throw your life away so easily…_

"Who are you!?" she shouted out jumping up from where she as sitting. "You have no right telling me what to do!"

"Death is not the answer yet child," the same voice said. This time it was not just in her head, it was in her room. Standing in the corner, it's face covered in darkness.

Though what she could see, she did not like. After being such a huge Naruto fan she could recognize whom the characters where just by their outfits and their voice actors. The thing standing in the corner was none other than Orochimaru himself.

He leaned forward a bit, his eyes piercing right through her very soul as he laid them upon her.

"This isn't happening," she said, you could here utter fear in her voice; in face she was even shaking at the mere sight of him. "You're not here. This is just some sort of crazy illusion. I'm just thinking this up. After all you're just an anime character…"

"An anime character drawn to your world by your wish of death," Orochimaru said smiling wickedly at her. "You want to leave this world right? Why not be reborn into mine? It's fairly simple if you're willing to take the risk…"

"Even if I did really believe you weren't a figment of my imagination I would still never trust what you tell me," she said, some fear had left but not enough to give her enough courage to stand up, or to stop shaking. "You're nothing but trouble. After what you did to Sasuke, and everyone else. I have to reason to trust you… After all, you did kill the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village. Just go away. Just leave me be."

"You want your pain to be suppressed so you instantly think of suicide," Orochimaru said pressing the subject forward. "There is another way out of this. Sure you will be alive in this world no longer, but you will be reborn into another. The World of the Ninja's. Isn't that your dearest wish?"

Her eyes twitched at what he had said and then she gulped. "What would I have to do?"

He smiled at her happily. Finally she was going with him. "It's simple. Give me arms. Since as you know from your reading that stupid old man stole mine from me. He destroyed them. Give me arms and you will be reborn into the realm you wish for so dearly."

She stood up and narrowed her eyes at him a little, fear was still there. "That is all I have to do. Give you arms?"

"Yes. Give me someone's arms. I don't care who."

"I killed a boy earlier…" Pain reflected on her face as one of her eyes twitched as the memories of his body were implanted in her mind. "Take his arms. They are of no use to him any longer."

A wicked smile spread across his face as he raised his hand. Another kunai was in it, flicking his hand it went flying straight into her head. She fell to the floor, blood running from her wound. Closing her eyes with a smile on her face she died.

"You will be reborn into my world. From the begging," Orochimaru said laughing a little to himself. "But of course this will be of no help to Naruto and the other's. Her coming will be the end of them all of she keeps going like this. She will stay with the darkness in her heart and she will be possibly even greater than Sasuke… She will be of a much greater use to me."

__

_"HURRY! SEAL IT NOW!" a man's voice shouted out as a small baby girl sat crying. "SEAL THE WOLF NOW!"_

_Another man approached the crying baby and begun to perform the seal. Drawing Kanji and swirl on the baby's stomach. The baby finally stopped crying when it was done and starred around the room in torment. As though something was eating her from the inside._

_"What's happening to her!? Didn't you seal it right!?" _

_"She will either accept it or reject it. If it is rejected the Wolf Demon and the baby will die. If accept the girl will live with the demon trapped inside of her forever," the man said starring down at the baby as it begun to twist around in pain. "Only time will tell._

_-----4 Years Latter-----_

_A little girl with shoulder length black hair stood motionless as she watched the three boys in front of her being attack by sand. The boy commanding the sand was around her age and was screaming at the three boys no to leave and he only wanted to play with them._

_The three boys were screaming for their lives as the sand slowly started to kill them._

_"Gaara!" _

_The sand dropped from around the boys, along with the ball in his hand. The small red haired boy looked over in the direction that the voice had come from. He looked at her sadly as the boys ran off screaming past the little girl who stood their mesmerized at the sight before her._

_"You have to control your power!" she said to him a little angry. "You could really have hurt them Gaara! You have to stop this!"_

_"I didn't mean too," he said, his voice was quivering a little. "That wasn't supposed to happen to them. It was an accident. I didn't mean too!"_

_"Just… Just don't let it happen again? Okay?" she asked him._

_"Okay…" Gaara replied as his eyes lowered to the ground._

_"And I want you home before the sun sets okay?" she asked as she turned her back to him, leaving._

_"Alright," Gaara answered, he still had a sad tone to his voice. "I'll come home before than."_

_She left leaving Gaara starring at her disappearing figure. The little girl was still standing behind Gaara, starring at him._

_She walked forward, the kimono she was wearing dragging on the ground as she moved. "Gaara? That's your name… Isn't it?"_

_He jumped a little in surprise at the sudden sound of his name. He spun around to come face to face with the little girl who had been watching him from afar. _

_"Yeah… Who are you?" Gaara asked sounding a little annoyed at her sudden appearance, especially after what had just happened between him and the three other boys._

_"Ekibyougami Sonki," Sonki said smiling at him a little. "I saw what you did to those boys…"_

_His eye twitched as the subject was brought up again, he was starting to get a little angry. Was she only here to just make fun of him? For his wrong actions? For his mistakes?_

_"They weren't very nice to you," Sonki continued, the anger had left his face totally. "I mean they ran off when you got their ball for them. That was nice of you."_

_"Why didn't they think that?" Gaara asked her, he was now a little curious about this new strange girl. He had never seen her before in the village, let alone noticed her before watching him._

_"They were probably scared of you, like everyone else in this village," Sonki answered looking at her feet a little and then went back to starring at Gaara's face. "But I'm not scared of you." She leaned in towards his face and then whispered in his ear. "Cause I have a monster inside of me too."_

_His eyes got big at the sudden mention of this._

_She pulled her head away and then smiled at him. "Hey do you want to play with me? No one else will…"_

_He smiled at her happily._

_-----1 Year Latter-----_

_Sonki looked around be withered at the huge gates in front of her. They were slowly opening before her eyes. A man and a woman walked out talking to each other excitedly. It seemed like they were traveling to the land of the Mist together._

_The woman gave a gasp as she saw Sonki sitting on the ground alone, dirty._

_"Oh my god!" she shouted out running over to her. "Are you alright!? How did you get here!? What's your name!? Where are your mom and dad?"_

_"Mom… Dad?" Sonki asked looking at her confused._

_"What should we do with her?" the man asked walking over to the two._

_"What else!?" the woman answered sternly. "We're going to have to reject the mission. We have enough money for now… This kid, she looks lost and hurt… We've got to help her!"_

_The man starred at Sonki intently and then spoke. "What's your name?"_

_"Ekibyougami Sonki…" Sonki answered looking at him confused. "Where am I? Do you know how I got here?"_

_"You don't know how you get here?" the woman asked. "Do you know where your home is? Where you came from?"_

_Sonki shook her head and then starred in the woman's eyes, scared. "You're not going to leave me… Are you?"_

_"Oh no!" the woman said smiling at her happily as she picked her up. "We're going to take you home Sonki! You'll live with us now!"_

_Sonki just starred at these two new faces blankly. _

_-----8 Years Latter-----_

_Sonki smiled happily as she held her headband in her hands. She had passed her Ninja test. She was now an official Ninja._

_"The last Team… Team 7," Iruka said interrupting her form her train of thoughts. "Will be the only cell that has four students too it. The teacher asked for the last student specifically, since that student would have been asked to wait until next year to be put into a cell on the account of an odd number. This cell consists of… Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Ekibyougami Sonki…"_

_Sonki blinked confused as the three of her teammates turned to look at her confused. As if this was the first time they had heard or seen her._

All of these memories flashed through her mind as she stood outside on the sidewalk. From the point where she was born, her first fake 'D Rank Mission' where she had to fight Zabuza and Haku, all up until the point of now. Where Kakashi had entered her and the others into this test. The test to become a Chunin.

Thoughts still lingered in her head as she followed Sakura who was chasing after Naruto and Konohamaru, for making fun of her forehead again. She knew she was in this Manga, she knew that she used to be in the real world. But why did she always hesitate to tell the others what she_ knew _what was going to happen to them. It could have saved them all a great deal of trouble. Especially when Kakashi had figured Zabuza was dead. But she always held back, always held back from telling them what was going to happen…

A small frown came over her face and her black tinted glasses slide down her nose. She pushed them back up with her middle finger and then sighed. Today she would be meeting Gaara again, as if this hadn't already screwed up the story plot a lot. Orochimaru had never told her she was going to experience her whole life here… No wait, she hadn't really _experienced _it. After all she had just experienced her whole life up until now from a fast forward version.

But she had managed to get it all, remember it as if this were her life… But the memories from her other still remained. She was still her odd self, just brought up again, with two memories of being born, in two worlds. She had two lives basically.

Sighing once more she pressed forward and then winced when she heard the voice off Kankuro.

"One of the things I hate most… Midgets!" Kankuro said angrily as he picked Konohamaru up by the collar of his scarf. "And that really hurt when you ran into me like that!"

Sonki walked forward, now at Naruto's side she starred at Kankuro angrily. "I'd put him down if I were you…"

Kankuro looked away from the boy in his hand and over to the female voice that spoke out to him. "Shut-up girl. Unless you want to end up dead in a few minutes after this boy…"

"Kankuro," Sonki hissed at him, a wicked smile spreading across her face at the same time. "You can't threaten me. Drop the boy now before I decided it wise to fight against you."

"Fine with me, I need a warm up," Kankuro said wincing at her. He dropped Konohamaru, who then rushed over behind Sonki and Naruto.

"You're a loser boss! I don't want to follow you anymore!" Konohamaru spat out at Naruto and then stuck out his tongue at him as he finished. "Sonki's much cooler!"

"Shut your mouth! I'm much better than her!" Naruto barked back at him as he formed a fist in his left hand and then slammed it into a right open palmed one. "I'll prove it to you right here and now!"

Naruto begun to charge himself at Kankuro but fell forward instantly as Sonki stuck out her foot in front of him.

"Stop that Naruto," Sonki said pushing her glasses back up her nose. "No one's going to fight. And it wouldn't be wise to fight against enemies you know nothing about…"

"What and you do!?" Naruto retorted getting up from the ground angrily as he shot her a nasty look.

"After all… I used to live in the Village of the Sand eight years ago," Sonki said smirking at him. "So you'd know nothing of their techniques or what exactly happened there."

Naruto kept his mouth shut but just turned his attention away from her and over to Kankuro who was reaching behind his back for a body? wrapped in white bandages. All you could see was the hair sticking out over it.

"Kankuro, don't do this right now. We shouldn't get into trouble before anything starts!" the girl at his side exclaimed.

"Temari's right," Sonki said brushing the subject away with her hand.

She jumped at the sudden announcement of her name before she even introduced herself.

"I've been keeping up with what's been taking place in the Village of the Sand," Sonki answered before she even got the chance to ask the question. "So I know all about you two…"

"I don't care!" Kankuro shouted out now grabbing the body or doll by the hair.

_Where's Sasuke!? This isn't supposed to happen! He should be showing up now! No he should have showed up when Kankuro had Konohamaru in his grasp! Dammit! Did I mess this all up!?_

Kankuro wretched his hand back a second latter, flinging his head towards the nearest tree in the process.

Their Sasuke leaned back against the tree trunk from one of the branches calmly. His eyes surveying Kankuro and then Sonki before placing them back again on Kankuro.

"I wouldn't be fighting yet if I were you," Sasuke said coldly to him, frowning.

"I hate show off's even more!" Kankuro yelled back at him as both his hands turned into fists.

"Stop it now or I'll kill you," a cold voice spoke out. Hanging suspended upside down on another branch a few feet away from Sasuke was Gaara. He glared at Kankuro and then his eyes lied upon Sonki. Starring up at him blankly. He starred at her intensely, taking in her full appearance.

Her hair was still the same pitch black, but tied up in the back of her head, making it stick up at the top wildly. Small round black tinted glasses covered her eyes and her skin remained pale. She was wearing a un buttoned black high collared, short sleeve coat that went down to her knees. A dark blue shirt was underneath it with the insignia of the village's leaf in the center of it, the color was blood red. She was wearing over sized black capri's and the normal blue sandals. Covering her hands was cut off black gloves and finally a plain black leather backpack on her back.

A small smile appeared on his face and then he vanished, leaving only smoke behind him.

"What? Where'd he go?" Naruto said softly to himself as he looked around his surroundings carefully. He jumped when he heard the voice no more than a few feet away from him.

"It's been a long time Sonki… Have you forgotten about me?" Gaara asked, and then leaned closely by her ear. "I haven't forgotten about you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about your death."

_Death? Wait… Since when did he want me dead!? Didn't I help him! Didn't I become his friend when he needed someone most!? Didn't I love him for who he was and not fear him because what was inside of him!?_

Gaara leaned away from her head and then took a step back, his black outlined eyes starring intensely at her. "Why is it that I run into you now? Here in this village of all places? I've heard many rumors of your death."

"Well I mustn't be dead, since I am standing here in the flesh," Sonki replied

"Of course I didn't believe them, after all you were only so willing to be my friend," Gaara said crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean after all, you'd have to have some guts to want to be around such a horrible monster as myself…"

"Monster?" Sonki interjected spinning around to face him. "Who's been feeding you that line of bullshit? If you are indeed this monster… Than wouldn't that make me one also?"

"Maybe…" Gaara said. "Temari, Kankuro. We're going now."

"Leaving so soon?" Sonki asked, her voice sounded a little hurt, but only for a second before it was replaced with her usual non-caring type tone. "Don't want to kill me yet?"

"What would be the fun of that?" Gaara asked walking away from her with his teammates. "When I can do it tonight when you're sleeping?"

Sonki winced and then let out a deep breath she had been holding when she heard his tone of voice he was using as he left. It was utter hatred, the type of hatred she had never herd used towards her before. Not even back in her old life, not even from all of those kids that seemed to hate the look and sight of her.

"And who would that be?" Sasuke asked jumping down at Sonki's side.

"An old friend… His names Gaara, Gaara of the Desert," Sonki replied pushing her glasses up once again, sweat had already begun to form on her face as the last words Gaara had spoke to her finally begun to sink in.

"What did you do to him to get him so pissed off at you?" Sakura asked, speaking up for the first time since the event that had just happened.

"I don't know… I really don't know," Sonki said shaking her head. "But I've never seen him this mad before, not even when he was a kid…"

"So how close were you two anyway?" Konohamaru asked holding up his thumb [1] at her.

"You filthy brat!" Sonki screamed out slamming him one over the head. "Don't you dare ever think that again! Just keep your nose in your own business for once!"

"You know what… I don't think I like you or Naruto anymore," Konohamaru said sniffing a little as he rubbed the part of his head that she had slammed her fist down on. "You're both too mean!"

He ran off leaving Sonki to stare at the ground bellow her angrily.

_Mean? Am I really that mean?_

[1]: When Konohamaru held up his thumb at Sonki he was referring to Gaara being her boyfriend. When the pinky is held up for a boy it is referring to the girl as his girlfriend. (I may have got this switched or not explained it properly so do not take this to be accurate information. If it was utterly wrong then inform so I can fix of course!)

This is the end. I apologize for skipping around in the year department, it was just the easiest way I felt I could write down my thoughts and I hope I didn't some how confuse you with it. I may have gotten some of the names wrong, yet spelled them wrong. If I have done this then please inform me straight away so I can fix it.


	2. Exam Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Sonki Ekibyougami.

Naruto

Chapter 2: Exam Time!

Saga: Death and Rebirth

Sitting on her bed patently she starred down at her hands, which were in her lap. This would be considerably the first day she would be living in this realm. Everything else she had experienced before were just mere memories, things that she did but never really had done in the first place.

The only reason she was living in this one story apartment was because of Kakashi and Iruka. Sure the rent here was nowhere near expensive, but they were the one's who did actually get her started in her life. Iruka prepared her for the Ninja world, she'd always paid extremely close attention when he was talking about something, or explaining what new technique they were going to learn that day. And Kakashi was the one who gave her a chance in his team. He took her as an extra student when none of the other Sensei's would even consider taking on a fourth student.

She smiled softly to herself but was then brought out of her thoughts a second latter by jumping up off her bed. Gaara was in her room and had just spoken.

"Well isn't this just normal," Gaara committed looking around from where he was standing. "Aren't you a Ninja? Why'd you have your guard down so low? And what was up with that goofy smile on your face…"

"What… Were you expecting the room to be painted blood red or something?" Sonki said looking at him a little angry. "And it's none of your business why I was smiling. What do you want? Are you here to kill me then?"

"Maybe… It all depends on what mood I'm in," Gaara replied now looking at her.

"Why did you come here?" Sonki asked. "I'd have thought you would have been to furious to talk to me from the way you sounded earlier. Or you just would have killed me on spot now…"

"Some of that was just an act," Gaara replied. "So people wouldn't think that we were that good of friends…"

"So then it was a bad thing that we were friends…" Sonki said sounding as if for a second a little hurt. "Cause if it is then I still don't understand why you are here…"

"I wanted to ask you…" Gaara began but paused as he picked up a small wooden cat from her table beside her bed. "Why it was that you left all of those years ago… Without even saying… Good-bye."

"I don't know," Sonki answered looking at the ground below her glumly.

"You're lying," Gaara said tensing up. His face was starting to get a little angry. "Why can't you just tell me that you were scared of me!? Like everyone else in that stupid place!? Why do you hide it!?"

"But… I really don't know how I left! I just ended up in front of this village when I was little!" Sonki shot back at him; she was starting to get a little angry now too. She really didn't know how she came to be here. When she had relived her life it was not shown, as though a piece of her life had just been cut out.

"Shut-up!" Gaara screamed at her. He was now facing her, his eyes a little blood shot and total anger on his face. "Just shut-up! I'm tired of hearing excuses from people! I'm tired of always being left behind when I'm not wanted anymore!"

"Gaara," Sonki said silently as she looked at him, not afraid. "Stop it… Something bad is going to happen if you don't control your temper…"

"SHUT-UP I SAID! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gaara screamed at her. Sand was now beginning to appear around him as he glared angrily at her. "I trusted you Sonki! And you betray me like this! You lie to me! Pretend to be my friend! I HATE YOU!"

Sonki was now slammed up against the wall behind her, Gaara's hand around her throat. Sand was being to slowly in close around the two of them. Her hands were slowly beginning to scratch into the wall she was pushed against as the room steadily became darker and darker.

"S-stop it…" Sonki choked out, tears now running down her face. "G-garra… I… I can't b-breath…"

"I… I don't care!" Gaara screamed back at her angrily. "You should die for what you've done to me!"

Sonki chocked, blood now coming out of her mouth. Slowly she reached up her hand and put it on the side of his face.

"This… This is gunna hurt you a lot more than it's hurting me," Sonki said as loudly as her voice would go, which was barely louder than a whisper. Her hand dropped from his face as her vision began to blur some more.

Gaara's eyes got huge as the words sunk in. He dropped her and then backed away as he watched her body fall to the floor. She was coughing up blood and her hands were in tight fists as she was hunched over on the ground trying to get air back into her lungs.

Gaara gulped and then begun backing up again until he ran into her bed and stopped dead. His hands hung limply at his sides as a hurt expression flowed over his face.

Slowly Sonki rose to her feet, whipping the blood off of her face. A small smile formed as she looked at him. "You're not as bad as you may think you are…"

Gaara winced as he face returned too normal along with his posture. "And you will never cense to amaze me… I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me yet… After all I've done to you so far…"

"And you're still the same cute kid I met so long ago," Sonki replied, her smile growing a little. "I have no reason to lie to you Gaara…. So I don't understand why you won't believe me when I tell you that I don't remember how I came to end up in front of this village…"

"What ever…" Gaara answered turning his back to her, he was slightly blushing as to her remark about him being cute. "I'm leaving… I guess I'll see you tomorrow during the test… And just to let you know," his voice was dead serious now. "I'm not going to do easy on you if we end up fighting one another. It's all a free battle from then on…"

He then disappeared leaving on smoke behind in the empty room with Sonki standing in it. A smile still on her face.

"You too Gaara, I'm not going to go easy either…" Sonki said clearly. Her throat was starting to bruise.

Standing in front of the exam entrance Sonki looked over at a sleepy Naruto and an annoyed Sakura, as Sasuke paid no attention to her. Kakashi had still not shown up, he was the last person they were waiting for so they could enter the building.

"Damn Kakashi Sensei," Sonki said tapping her foot on the ground annoyed. Her hands were in the pockets of her jacket and her brows were furled holding her glasses to her eyes.

"Good to see you all here," Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere in front of the four of them. He was starring intently at Sakura out of everyone else that was there. "So you're going to go through with this?"

Sakura nodded her head and smiled at him. "Of course!"

"Alright… Follow me then," Kakashi said a little bored as he headed for the double doors in front of him, his students following closely behind him. As soon as the doors had closed he turned around and looked at them all a little happy. "The only way you were able to even compete in this exam to become a chunin was if all four of you had shown up. If even one of you wished not to compete none of you would have even made it through these doors…"

"Oh…" Naruto said looking over in Sakura's direction happily. "That wasn't so bad…"

"Course not you idiot," Sonki replied a little angry at his sudden burst of stupid ness. "I had no intention of backing out of this, and neither did you or Sasuke. But Sakura, she only did it so none of us would be mad at her for stopping out urge to get stronger, to become more than just mere Genin…"

Sakura scratched the back of her head a little nervous and then smiled at them all, with a nervous laugh.

"I'll see you all later then," Kakashi said giving them a short wave and then disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving Sonki and the others in a room full of ninja's.

Sighing Sonki removed the backpack on her back and then begun to rummage through it as she pulled out some of the items that had managed to come with her when she was reborn into this realm. It seemed as if Orochimaru had not let her forget what world she had truly come from.

Sonki looked around lazily as she put her huge headphones over hear ears, but made sure one of the speakers was behind her ear instead of over it. Putting the CD player in her pocket she pressed play and then turned to look at them all as she put her backpack back on.

Yawning she put her hands behind her head. Her new weapon, mostly concealed under her coat moved slightly. It was a five-foot long katana that was in a black sheath. She still had that lazy Kakashi look on her face as Rock Lee was slammed into the ground.

"Hah! You plan to take the Chunin exam with that!? You should quit now!" a boy with black hair called out to him annoyed. "You're just a little kid!"

"Yeah, yeah!" the other guy at his side piped in.

"Please let us through!" the girl said standing next to Lee, a concerned look was on her face. She was then hit, causing her to be sent to the floor beside Lee.

"Horrible," a voice said angrily.

"What did you say!?" the boy asked angrily. "Listen! This is our kindness! The Chunin exam isn't easy… Even we've failed it-" He was cut off by Sonki.

"Blah, blah, blah," Sonki said annoyed, as he was about to give everyone a sudden lecture. "I don't want a stupid lecture about how hard this test is or how many god damn times you've failed it…"

"What!? How dare you!" he shouted out at her angrily.

"Shut-up!" Sonki shot back at him, her opposite hand that was closest to the sword was started to paw the handle of it. "Just remove the damn Jutsu that's coving this room so I can get to the third floor!"

His partner looked a little surprised and then smiled at her a little happily. "So you've noticed?"

"Of course I have!" Sonki replied sounding insulted. Her hands were now in her pockets and she was starting to look at him angrily.

The room then begun to swirl and the number above the door on the plaque changed from 301 to 201.

Sonki turned and looked at Sakura. "You should have said something earlier… So I wouldn't have taken all of the credit for seeing through this stupid trick… I mean you can sense Jutsu fairly well… Can't you Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head happily and then smiled. "Of course. Because this is the second floor after all…"

Sonki smiled at her and then sighed as the boy begun to talk again.

"Not bad! But all you did was see through it!" the boy shouted out swinging his leg in Sonki's direction.

Swinging her own leg in retaliation she waited for impact against his body. But then shortly remembered that she was basically pulling the same thing that Sasuke would have if she were not here fighting against this Genin…

Standing between the two of them was Lee holding both of their feet. Smiling at him Sonki lowered her foot and then yawned again. "Nice speed…"

"I thought you weren't gunna draw attention to yourself!" Neji shouted out at him.

"Well…" Lee said looking over around himself, but as soon as he spotted Sakura a serious look appeared on his face.

"Ugh…" Sonki said looking at Lee and then Sakura and back to Lee as he begun to approach her. "Here comes rejection…"

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Sonki answered shaking her head as she changed the song on her CD player to "Kill You", by KoRn.

"Hi!" Lee said cheerfully. "My names Rock Lee and yours is Sakura… Let's go out together! I'll protect you until you die!"

"No… Way! You're lame!" Sakura said looking at him disgusted as Naruto started to freak at Lee's sudden come on to Sakura.

Lee then dropped away in rejection as he went back over to his teammates.

"Hey… You two," Neji said looking over at Sonki and Sasuke. "What are your names?"

_Damn it! Not Sasuke again! When's it ever gunna be me!?_ Naruto's hands now formed into fists as he starred at Neji angrily.

"When you want to learn someone's name you should give yours first…" Sasuke said looking at Neji a little annoyed.

"Ekibyougami Sonki," Sonki replied not even caring to listen to Sasuke's advice, since after all… She did already know his name.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Sonki! Let's go already!" Sakura shouted out grabbing Naruto and Sasuke's hand as she begun to drag them off towards the next room, Sonki followed behind shaking her head the whole way.

"So… Those are Kakashi's and Gai's prized pupils…" the boy who had tried to attack Sonki before said, grinning a little happily. "They pass the first unofficial test… This exam is going to be fun…"

A cloud of smoke appeared around the two of them and then they transformed into their original forms. They were wearing the same things as before but just aged.

"For us examiners too… But that Sonki girl, we're going to have to keep an eye on her…" his partner said watching them leave the room followed by Lee.

"What are you doing Lee…" his only girl teammate asked looking at him confused.

"You guys go ahead… There's something I would like to test," Lee replied giving them both a quick glance before walking further away from them.

"Whatever…" Neji answered shaking his head at him a little annoyed.

"Hey you! Guy with the dark eyes!" Lee shouted at him annoyed.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking up at him, he was on the ground bellow the stairs and had finally managed to tear his hand away from Sakura's.

"You will… Fight me right here!" Lee said looking at him dead serious.

"A fight right now?" Sonki asked scratching the back of her head Kakashi like. She just wanted to get started on this stupid Chunin exam already, instead of waiting for Sasuke to get his ass kicked by Lee.

"My name is Rock Lee, I introduced myself first… So can I have your name?" Lee asked pointing at Sasuke, ignoring what Sonki had just said to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke replied. "So you know…" Sasuke was looking at him now dead on serious.

"I want to fight you! I want to test my techniques against the offspring of a genius Ninja clan!" Lee begun getting into a fighting position. "Plus…" He winked over in Sakura's direction and then blew her a kiss.

Sakura looked at him totally mortified and then fell on the ground foaming at the mouth as though she were dieing.

_God dammit! Always Sasuke!!_ Naruto's fists were going back to fists as Sonki shook her head at him.

"Challenging me… Knowing I am of the Uchiha clan… Frankly I think you are a fool…" Sasuke said waving his hand at him tauntingly. "You're about to learn what the name means thick brows!"

"Sure…" Lee said looking at Sasuke dead on.

"Wait!" Naruto screamed out angrily. "I'm tired of everything having to always resolve around that dumbass!" He charging at Lee fists blared by fell to his face before he even moved two steps.

Sonki had her foot out with her hands in her pockets, her full attention to her music now. "Stop it Naruto. Just let Sasuke get his ass kicked so we can get out of here…"

"What are you talking about!?" Sakura screamed out offended.

Sonki yawned and then pointed at Lee. "HE can't use any form of Ninjutsu. Only Genjutsu!"

"Uhh…" Lee said looking at Sonki a little scared. "How'd you know that?"

Sonki jumped at his sudden reply to her statement. There was really no way she could have known that unless she saw him in battle or had known him when he was a kid. And she had done neither. "I can just tell!"

"Who cares," Sasuke interjected broadly. "Let's just get this stupid match over so I can continue! Be prepared to lose!"

Lee just smiled at him and then waited for Sasuke to make his first attack. Sasuke charged at him and he vanished from his spot.

_Sorry Gai-sensei… I'm going to have to break your rule…_ Lee thought this to himself and then prepared to attack Sasuke.

Sonki had now switched her music over to "Go", the fourth opening theme song to the series she was in. It was weird listening to the music when she was in the series, but then again she always did love the music.

A turtle now appeared forth, telling Lee to stop from performing his attack. Lee sighed and then flipped Sasuke over his back and looked at the turtle with a serious expression on his face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted out catching him. "Sasuke?" He was shaking a bit in her arms; he hadn't protected himself from the fall.

"Enough Lee! That technique is forbidden!" the turtle yelled at him. Sonki just starred at the two lazily.

"I'm sorry…" Lee begun, he was now on his knees and was looking at the ground nervously. "But I didn't use the other one…"

Sonki just starred at the two, waiting for Gai to finally appear before them. Lee's sensei.

"Don't even think about saying anything stupid Naruto," Sonki said holing her hand out in front of him. "And the answer to your question is yes…"

"Uh…" Naruto said looking at her a little taken back. "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"After being around you this long I've started to learn the way you three think, it's not that hard," Sonki replied sighing as she watched Gai appear on top of the turtles back.

Gai and Lee then went into their conversation about punishment. Lee was hit across the face, which caused everyone to stare at them extremely confused and scared. A second latter Lee was crying on the ground with happiness and the two of them were hugging.

_I…I lost to this freak!?_ Sasuke had a horrified look on his face.

"You four… Must be Kakashi's students? So how is he these days?" Gai asked looking at the four of them, it seemed as though he and Lee and detached from each other.

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Course I do… People refer to us as Eternal Rivals!" Gai shouted out looking satisfied with what he had said. "Fifty wins and forty-nine losses!" He gave them all a thumbs up and his toothy grin. "I'm more powerful than him too!"

"Gai sensei's so awesome!" Lee said looking up at him with pure joy.

Sonki looked at him with an even blanker look. In her opinion Gai was just an annoyed fool, Kakashi was a fool to but at least he had some style…

"You guys should head to the class room now," Gai said putting his hands on his hips. "Good luck Lee!" He then vanished in a poof of smoke, Kakashi style.

"Let's go then," Sonki said putting her hands back on her jacket, she didn't really want to hear Lee's closing statement before he left. All it was going to do was piss Sasuke off.

Lee looked at her a little disappointed as she started to make her way out of the room and towards the exam site. He then jumped out of view, a small frown on his face.

That girl's got something up her sleeve. She might be a fearsome opponent to face in this exam. Though I do have to say that it's getting interesting…

Sonki and the other's now stood in front of the exam entrance doors. She could feel Naruto's anticipation in the air. Sakura had a nervous look on her face and Sasuke was as calm as ever. As though this didn't really matter much to him. She sighed and then flipped to a new song. Wrecking Ball by Harvey Danger.

"What is that thing?" Sakura asked looking at it confused. "And what's it supposed to do?"

"Ummm, I wouldn't worry about it. It's not a threat to you so, yeah," Sonki replied scratching the back of her head nervously. Boy was it going to be a pain to explain what a CD player did and how it worked. After all it wasn't from this world. "How about we just take this stupid exam now?!"

"Let's go then!" Naruto screamed out. He was now shaking with excitement as the four of them finally entered the exam room.

Chapter end. Hope you liked it. Want opinions please!


	3. Demon Inside of Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Sonki Ekibyougami.

Naruto

Chapter 3: Demon Inside of Me

Saga: Death and Rebirth

The doors closed behind the four of them. Sonki looked around the room, her hands still in her pockets. A plain look was pasted on her face, as she looked at all the contests in the room. She sighed as she then noticed the horrified looks on her other three team members faces.

"Take those horrible looks off of your faces," Sonki said to them a little irritated. "It's not at all what you're thinking. They may look strong but when he comes down to it, at least half of them will be gone when we finish the exam…"

"How do you know this?" Sakura asked her a little annoyed. "It's obvious. Some of them are real cowards… And besides only the smart ones will move forward. Power over smarts? What would you go with?"

"The brain of course," Shinkamaru said walking over in their direction. "So you four are taking this test also? Don't die…" He was looking over in the direction of Naruto specifically, though he wasn't paying attention.

Sakura's head was now throbbing in anger as Ino had her arms locked around Sasuke's neck, acting happy to see him.

"Get off him Ino Pig!" Sakura screamed at her, fist in front of her face.

"Shut it you two!" Sonki shouted out. This was one of the things she hated most about Sasuke. The plain fact that all of the girls fought over him, excluding herself though, she had no interest in him. "If I hear one more word about Sasuke I'll pumble both of you into the ground!"

"We've never actually seen you fight before," Kiba said approaching them. "How's to saying that you're not bluffing…?"

"I'm a lot strong than you Kiba," Sonki answered, a frown was now appearing over her face. "But then again I'm not going to waste my time fighting you, there's bigger fish in the sea to fry…"

"You sound to confident, we've been doing a lot of extra training," Kiba answered. "So don't think we're going to lose to the likes of you…"

"She may lose but I won't!" Naruto barked back at him.

"Hey you guys should be more quite," a new voice said looking over in their direction. "You guys are just rookies out of the academy right? This isn't a picnic so stop screaming like little school girls…"

Sonki gritted her teeth as her face formed into a glare. It was none other than Kabuto. _Dammit… What if I just revealed to everyone that he was working for Orochimaru… Should I tell the examiners when they come in? Stop everything from taking place? End it all right here and now before anything's going to happen?_ She debated in her head until he spoke up again.

"Look behind you," Kabuto said pointing to all of the other ninja's in the room that were looking over in their direction with anger written all over they're faced. "They've probably got short tempers. So I'd keep it down if I were you. It's because rookies like you cause huge scenes… So keep it down."

"So how many times have you failed this?" Sonki asked looking at him. Her CD player was now off and her headphones were around her neck, hiding in the collar of her jacket. Her hands were fists in her pockets as he spoke back to her with a surprised look.

"Seven times, you caught on quickly," Kabuto, said smiling at her. "But since I'm failed it that many times I begun to start to collect information on the ninja's in here. So I'll share it with you cute little rookies if you want?"

"No thanks," Sonki answered turning her back to him and then walked off. "I've got all the information I need on people as it is. Besides, being around you annoys the hell out of me…"

"Don't be rude to him, Sonki," Sakura said putting her hands on her hips angrily. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to cool down or something…"

"I don't have to do anything," Sonki replied shooting Kabuto a nasty look as she walked away from the group.

"What's eating her?" Naruto asked looking over in Sonki's direction before turning back to Sakura.

"Who knows? She's always been a little strange, and so secretive about herself…" Sakura answered. "She always acts like she's better than us or something… Who cares anyway?"

"So those cards… Do you have information on people in here as well?" Sasuke asked him.

"Of course… Are you worried about someone or something?" Kabuto asked him, pushing up his glasses. "Just say the name."

"Ekibyougami Sonki," Sasuke answered. His hands were now in the pockets of his shorts and everyone around him looked at him confused.

"But isn't she on your team? Why do you want information on her?" Shinkamaru asked looking at him utterly confused.

Sakura and Naruto kept their eyes locked on Kabuto as he used his Chakara to unlock one of his cards that revealed information on Sonki.

"As Sakura revealed before… She's secretive about herself," Sasuke answered. "None of us including our teacher has really gotten to know her well. We don't even know what sort of major Ninjutsu she uses… And she always seems to know stuff before it actually happens… She's mystery to all of us right?"

A smile spread across Kabuto's face as he laid her card on the ground. "Name Ekibyougami Sonki. Sensei Kakashi and team members, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. Very advanced with her Ninjutsu, her Taijutsu can be improved greatly and she fairing well with Genjutsu. Special abilities are unknown and seemed to just appear out of no where in the Hidden Leaf village at the age of five…" He picked up his card and looked in Sasuke's direction. "I know nothing more of her… Are you satisfied with what you have heard?"

"So she just appeared out of nowhere at the age of five?" Sasuke asked looking at him a little impressed. "I was hoping for more about her background, but this is more that we've learned about her in the time she has been with us in Team Seven…"

"Anyone else I can be assistance of?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes…" Sasuke replied before anyone else could speak up. "Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert…"

A frown was placed upon Sonki's face as she leaned up against a wall. Her arms crossed over her chest she looked around the room full of Ninja's.

"Should we do it?" a ninja called out in a low voice to one of his teammates.

"Yes…" one of his partners replied. He lowered himself but then gasped as a figure stood in front of the three of them. It had appeared out of nowhere.

"Leave him alone," Sonki hissed at the three of them. "If you're tying to scare everyone it's not going to work. You'll be missing me. And besides I know all about you Hidden Sound. I'd keep myself on the lowdown unless you want your techniques to be reveled."

"And I'd move out of our way unless you want to die little girl," the only girl out of them said cracking his fingers in front of her. "Go play Ninja somewhere else…"

"Gaara? Isn't that that girl you were talking to yesterday? Over there," Temari pointed in the direction of Sonki who was now holding the fist of the girl who had tried to attack her.

Gaara looked over in her direction. She still had the girls fist in her hand and an angry look on her face.

"She's drawing attention to herself," Gaara answered, now frowning. "Stupid girl..."

"Don't attack me unless you want to get thrown out of this exam early," Sonki hissed at her, her fist was closed around the other girls, squeezing it tightly. The girls' eyes winced as she applied a bit more pressure.

"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHELSS BASTERDS!" a male voice shouted out as a cloud of smoke filled the room.

Sonki let go of the girl's hand and then disappeared out of sight, now standing at Naruto's side, causing him to jump at her sudden appearance.

Over twenty elite Ninja now stood before the class. The male in the front spoke up.

"Thank you all for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki. The examiner for the first part of this exam," Ibiki said starring around the class, a wicked grin on his face. He then pointed over in the direction of the Hidden Sound. "You hidden sound guys… Don't attack other students. Do you want to fail this exam already?" He took a quick glance at Sonki who kept a calm look on her face. Naruto gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry, this is our first time … we got a little bit carried away," the girl answered looking at him surprised.

"Bah…" Ibiki replied looking doughtful. "Here's a good opportunity to say this… There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto looked at him a little dumb struck. Sakura and Sasuke were looking at him intently as Sonki's eye twitched a little at the sound of his voice.

"We will now start the first test in the Chuunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you," Ibiki said holing up a number one tab. "We will then hand out the exams."

"WHAT!? A PAPER TEST?!!!!?!!" Naruto screamed out looking horrified. "This is the worst ever…"

Sonki sat in her seat annoyed, one of her feet taping on the ground in complete concentration. She couldn't remember any of the answers to what were on the test, yet alone no Jutsu's came to mind as to how she could cheat on the test.

"You look mortified," Gaara said causing her to jump a little in surprise, though she didn't turn to face him. "Why won't you look at me, are you scared?"

"Shut it," Sonki answered frowning at him, she was now looking at him head on. "Don't tell me you're sitting next to me…"

"So is that dumb team mate of yours," Gaara answered.

Sasuke had just taken the other seat right next to her.

"Great, just great," Sonki muttered to herself angrily. "What?" She had just noticed Sasuke had been starring at her since he had taken a seat.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied taking his eyes off of her. The examiner had just started to talk again.

"Do not turn your test over. Listen closely to what I'm about to say," Ibiki started, one of his hands were on the chalkboard behind him. "There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully…" He began to write them. "The first rule. You guys will all start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth a point but… This test uses a subtraction system…"

Sonki had now tuned her head out to what he was saying. She knew the rules; she already knew what was going to happen. Everything. Her hands were now on the table and she was starring at them intently. Her mind was still running blank as to how she could cheat on this test and get away with it.

"Stop getting so worked up or you'll fail," Gaara said quietly to her. "If you do I'll never forgive you…"

Sonki's head snapped in the direction of his. Her glasses fell off of her face and to the table in front of her. Her melancholy blue eyes were looking up at him ineptly. _Is he trying to help me?_

"Stop wearing those stupid glasses," Gaara answered. "You don't need them…"

Sonki turned away from him as the examiner had finished explaining the rules. She picked up the glasses and then slipped them into her pocket. A small smile was on her face now as she begun to tear open the exam in front of her. _He actually complemented me… I can't fail now! I'll think of something for sure!_

It was now forty minutes into the test and both Gaara and Sasuke had finished all of their questions, except for number ten.

Sasuke was now looking at her a little angry. Had she no hidden talents that would help her cheat on this test? Or was she just as stupid as Naruto and hadn't figured out the hidden meaning within the meaning to this test?

_I… I can't do this! Why can't I remember how Naruto passed this test!? I mean him of all people!? These questions are so complicated! Only Sakura and the people they have planted in here know all of the answers! This is just impossible! I… I'm going to fail…_ Sonki sighed as she set her pencil down. Rubbing her forehead with her hands she closed her eyes and tried to think harder. She only had three minutes left till question ten was revealed.

"Just who the hell do you think you are," Sasuke whispered to her angrily. Was she really this stupid?! Even Naruto was doing better than her at the moment! He was sure of it. "If you're really that stupid as to not figuring out what is going on with this test, then you shouldn't be a part of my team… I'm not going to let you murder it…"

**Murder.**

Sonki's eyes got a little big as the word started to sink into her head. She hadn't though or heard this word in quite a while. Images of Akito's dead body shot into her mind. Her breathing started to quicken, and she held onto her head in protest.

**You killed him.**

_No… He was killing me first. It was all just in self defense._

**You murdered him. He just broke up with you.**

_He used me… He told me he loved me and than made a fool out of me!? He didn't just break up with me!_

**You're just a dangerous being in this room. A murderer. No better than Orochimaru.**

_NO! You're lying! It's not true! I didn't murder him!_

**Denial. You saw his dead body in front of you, you plunged that knife into him. Making him suffer. You remember his screams, he begged you not to kill him. He said he would forget about ever seeing you, he said he wouldn't tell the cops. But yet you stabbed him, you stabbed him ten times.**

_SHUT UP! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T WANT TO!_

**Yet you did. You ended his life so soon. Did you like the feeling of killing? The blood all over your hands? Did you like watching him in pain, beg for mercy? Beg for his life to be sparred**_?_

_Shut-up! Get out of my head! I don't even know who you are! You have no right to tell me what I feel!_

**But I do. I am your pain, your suffering. I am that demon inside of you that wishes to get out of you. Trapped because of some stupid seal. I am that Wolf demon that was sealed inside of you when you were reborn to this world, though now only taking a form. Let me out and I will end your suffering. You liked seeing all that blood, you liked the feeling of killing… It was written all over your face that night.**

_Get out… Get out of me. I don't want you inside of me anymore. I have no use of you._

**Of** **course you do. I am that part of you that helped kill that boy.**

_I didn't kill him… I didn't mean to kill him!_

**You're just a filthy murder! Just as I used to be! You are I!**

_No I'm not! I'm not a murderer!_

**MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER!**

Sonki's eyes were now bulging out of her head as her breathing increased, now heavy. She was now standing on her feet, her hands spread out on her desk as her head was tilted down. Sweat was rolling off of her face and landing on the table.

"What's your name?" Ibiki asked looking at Sonki a little confused. She had just jumped up out of her seat out of nowhere. Everyone in the room was now looking at her.

Sonki didn't reply, she seemed to be starring down at her desk intently. Her eyes were now shaking; murderer was still running through her head.

"Ekibyougami Sonki, one of Kakashi's prized pupils," the man with bandages on his face replied. He was one of the two that had been beaten by her in the un official test.

"Well then Sonki," Ibiki said, a serious look was now on his face. "Either you leave this room along with your team failing the test, or you sit back down and finish it. You have one minute to go."

Shaking Sonki sat back down in her seat. Her eyes were still huge as she starred down at her blank test. Her vision was starting to blur and her breathing remained the same.

"Okay! We will now start the tenth question!" Ibiki said looking around the room. Sonki was still shaking in her seat. _What the hell is wrong with that kid? Is she cracking from under the pressure? But that look on her eyes, it seems almost in human…_ "Now… Before we get to it… I'd like to go over the added rules for this question. I'll now explain… These are… The rules of desperation…" He paused and then begun again. "First for the tenth question… You must decide if you are going to take it or not. If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero… You fail! Along with the rest of your team. And now for the other rule. If you choose to take it… And answer incorrectly… That person will lose the right to ever take the Chuunin selection exam again. If you aren't confident don't answer the question and you can take it again next year."

The room was dead silent. Sonki was still had sweat running down her face, she looked as though she was only getting in half of what he was saying to the room.

"Now! If you choose not to take it raise your hand! You're number will be confirmed and then you will leave the room along with your other teammates!" Ibiki finished up.

Sonki sat in her seat, murdered still running in her head. Getting louder and louder every time. Tears were now running down her face, as the words started to eat into her. She didn't want to be a murderer. In fact she didn't even mean to kill Akito. It just happened.

"Sonki…" Gaara breathed out at her amazed. Not once since he had known her had she cried in front of him. Even when she'd been in an immense amount of pain.

Sonki's head was now leaning forward, a few inches away from her desk. Tears and sweat now mixing together. "I… am… not… a…" She was cut off by, Naruto now, yelling at the teacher and everyone else in the room not to underestimate him.

_What was she about to say?_ Sasuke's face was now bunched up in anger and confusion. _Stupid Naruto! Why do you have to be so god damn loud all the time!? You're just a stupid show off!_

_I am not a murderer. I have been reborn. I have been reborn into a new world. I am a new person._ A small smile spread over Sonki's face as she begun to laugh a little, causing Gaara and Sasuke to look at her a little terrified. She leaned her head up and then rested it back against her chair, starring up at the ceiling. "I have been reborn!" A wicked smile was now on her face. No one else in the room had heard a word of what she had said besides Gaara and Sasuke.

"Now!" Ibiki said, a smile spreading across his face. "To everyone who remains in the room… Congratulations on passing the first part of the test!"

Naruto looked up at the examiner dumbstruck.

"The second part of the exam will start tomorrow morning, don't be late of you will fail the second part of the exam!" Ibiki shouted out. "It will be held in this very room and your second instructor will tell you the rules for that exam! But until then you are dismissed!"

Sonki rose from her seat, the same wicked smile still on her face as she placed her glasses back on over her eyes.

Gaara watched as Sonki left their room, followed by her teammates.

"I wouldn't concern myself much with her," Temari said looking over in Sonki's direction a little disgusted. "She's just another worthless human."

"Don't tell me what to do," Gaara said angrily as he begun to walk in the direction she had just left in.

End. Tried the best I could. Hope you at least like something about it. Comments, reviews would be very nice! Any suggestions would also be accepted!


	4. Three of A Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Sonki Ekibyougami.

Naruto

Chapter 4: Three of a Kind

Saga: Death and Rebirth

More rain, more rain to destroy her mood. Her eyes lowered to the ground as she leaned her head up against a wall a few blocks away from the exam building. A few hours had passed and now the streets were empty, well at least in the part of town she was sulking in.

Her glasses slipped off of her face and then clattered to the ground, the glass breaking. One of her hands reached up for the wall in front of her as she put more pressure into it than her head.

Slowly breathing in and out she finally shut her eyes. Feeling the rain come down hard now as it hit her back, while her whole body flinched in protest. Her whole body was soaked now and was clinging to her as it did before. As it did before when it rained.

Eyes now closed as tightly as they would go she flung her other hand up onto the wall, holding up her body as she slid down into a crouched position.

**What's the matter? Why is it that your body is so weak and frail now? You seemed fine earlier…**

_Get out of my head; you're the last person I want to talk too right now._

**Is that so? But we have so much in common. It's a waste not to make friends with someone that's going to be stuck inside of you forever…**

_I'll find a way for you to get out of me… Even if I die trying. I'm sick of listening to your bitching. It's of no help to me…_

**You'd die for me? I'm so touched.**

_Shut-up._

**What, why are you so rude all of a sudden?**

_Shut-up._

**Come now child, can't we be friends? I will be in you for eternity.**

_Shut-up! Leave me alone!_

**I can't leave you alone, not when I'm inside of you.**

_Shut… Up…_

**And what if I don't want too?**

"JUST SHUT-UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sonki screamed out throwing her fists at the ground angrily. Her words echoed the area and then left a few seconds after words. You could hear two people breathing, not just one anymore.

"Sonki?" Gaara asked looking down at her. He saw her frail looking body twitch at the sound of his voice.

Her hands retracted from being fists and rested on the ground open palmed, her eyes huge at the sudden sound of his voice. _Why didn't I hear him earlier? Approaching me? How could I have had my guard let down that much!?_

"How long have you been standing there," Sonki asked not even bothering to lift her head up to look at him.

"Too long," Gaara answered. He was soaked to the skin too, his hair matted to his head and face, giving off a more sinister look to him. His eyes gazing intently at Sonki, full of grief and confusion. "Why is it… That things seemed to have changed between us? You seem more terrified everyday I see you…"

"I'm not terrified," Sonki snapped back at him, now standing on her two feet. She swayed a little but managed not to fall over. "I just have some thing going on in my head right now…"

"Like back in the exam room?" Gaara asked her, ignoring the rude why she was talking to him. "You were crying, you never cry."

"Shut-up!" Sonki said turning around to face him. "Am I not human! Do I not have the right to cry!?"

Gaara's whole face showed utter rage now, his dark eyes glaring at her intently. But yet he managed not to explode, he managed not to send his sand at her. "You've never cried before! Not ever when we were kids! Never! Not even once!"

"I'm not a kid anymore! I've grown up and become a different person!" Sonki shot back at him; her hands were starting to form into fists now._ Why am I yelling at him? He doesn't deserve it…He's just looking out for me. He's caring for me…_

"So I've noticed," Gaara answered coldly. "What is it that has made you change so much?" a smile flashed across his face. "You've killed haven't you? You've shed the blood of another."

Sonki just gazed at him horrified. She took a step back, her leg jerking sideways as she fell to the ground, spraining her ankle. Her body curved inwards; ignoring the pain she titled her head down, letting her hair fall over her face, hot tears now streaming down it.

"I didn't mean too! I don't even know why I did it!" Sonki yelled out, her voice sounding so hopeless. "I'm not a murderer! I didn't mean to! I didn't want too! I didn't want to kill him!"

**But you are a murderer. You can't change that; you can't take back his pain. Revive his life once more. You killed that boy. He didn't even assault you before you stabbed him to death. This makes you a murderer. And you liked it.**

"NO! I DIDN'T LIKE IT!" Sonki screamed out, her lip was now bleeding; she was biting down on it so hard. "I'M NOT A MURDERER!"

Gaara looked at her a little confused as her head thrashed around a little and then finally came back to its original position. "Then you're not." He walked over to her body and then picked it up, feeling her recoil in the process. "Why are you shaking? Why are you scared?"

"The demon inside of me…" Sonki whispered to him. "It won't shut up… I won't quit talking. I want it to stop, I want it to go away…"

"When you become stronger than it, it will," Gaara answered her, his voice was low, comforting. It seemed as though his personality had just snapped into something else.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sonki, answered now griping onto his shirt angrily. "You've wasted so much of your time on me… I'm so sorry!"

"Just stop talking nonsense," Gaara said looking dead ahead. "Before you regret saying it latter."

Sonki opened her mouth in protest but nothing came out. Finally she closed it again and hung limply in Gaara's arms. Her eyes gazing over his shoulder as she watched the rain fall to the ground, in the never-ending puddles.

Finally they reached the doorway of Sonki's apartment, stopping right in front of the door. Sonki moved around a little, trying to get her key out of her pocket but instead frowned a little as Gaara kicked the door open instead.

The next thing she knew she was sitting on her couch with the door shut tightly and a blanket wrapped around her. Gaara was standing a few inches away from her, still soaked and standing in a puddle of water that had come off of his body.

"You're…" Sonki begun but then was loss of words as she found him starring down at her longingly. "Dry yourself off… You're going to get sick too…"

Gaara left the room leaving Sonki alone in the dark, with her only her thoughts for comfort and the warm blanket wrapped around her.

Her eyes went to the floor as a sudden wave of grief fell upon her. Her hands griped the blanket around her tighter as she rested her head on the end of the couch. Slowly she breathed in and out, each time her eyelids became heavier and heavier. Finally they shut and never opened again.

Sonki shot out of her bed, flipping the covers off of her body. She looked around the room she was in wide-eyed and a little terrified. It was her own room, the room she once belonged too.

Slowly she got out of her bed and lied her feet on the cold floor below her. Rising up into a standing position she looked around her room once more. Making sure that it was indeed hers, and it was.

A frown appeared on her face, as she took in full depth that she was now back in her previous life. She was back in the life she had tried so hard to get away from. The life she hated so much. Angrily she thrust on a pair of socks and walked out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

"MOM!?" Sonki screamed out, her voice frustrated. "Where are you!?"

No reply.

"Mom…? MOM!? **MOM**!?" Sonki screamed out now starting to get scared at the none reply. She ran down the stairs in front of her, only managing to save herself at the end from falling over in a state of panic.

She looked around her living room, noticing nothing but utter darkness. "Mom?" She whispered, hoping this time that a reply would come. But it never did. She gulped and then pressed herself forward, feeling along the walls for the light switch.

When she did find it and the light flooded through her house, all she could do was stare in a state of horror. All around her on the carpet and walls was blood. Splattered everywhere, as though she were on the scene of a crime. Holding her hands over her mouth she chocked a little as she noticed the next thing. Her parents lying dead on the floor of the living room.

Her father with his face planted on the ground firmly, lying on his stomach and her mother lying on top of him, positioned in what looked like to be an 'x'. She collapsed to her knees and then shook her head in disbelief.

"No… This can't be happening," Sonki choked out, no tears would come to her eyes.

"But it is…" a scratchy voice spoke out.

Sonki turned her head around slowly, her eyes growing bigger as they lied upon the thing that had just spoken to her.

A wolf.

Blood was dripping from its pure white fur and it's dark red menacing eyes looked straight on ahead at her. Its mouth was twisted into what looked like a smile. Blood and saliva hanging from its mouth, it spoke out to her again.

"Are you scared?" it asked her, still starring at her. "What are you thinking Sonki?"

"Who are you," Sonki choked out at him.

"I am that demon inside of you, that demon who hungers for blood," it replied to her. "Garou."

Sonki just looked at the wolf horrified and shook her head in protest. "This can't be happening!" Her hands shot up to her head as she begun to shake it more violently, now resting it in her lap. "This isn't true! This isn't true! This isn't true!"

"Of course it isn't you stupid girl," Garou said.

"What…" Sonki whispered, her eyes now open as she starred down below her. She was being engulfed by darkness. "NO!" Her hands were now up in front of her face as she fell endlessly, trying to reach out to an invisible figure.

Sonki shot up once more from where she was lying down, no longer soaked but now dry. Banging heads with something she looked around wildly for the culprit. Gaara was starring straight back at her, confused at her sudden actions.

She held her head in her hands and looked at him with one of her eyes open through her arms in pain.

"Just what the hell were you doing leaning over me like that!?" Sonki shot at him.

"Nothing," Gaara answered looking at her a little taken back. "I was just watching you sleep. You seemed to be having such nice dreams…"

Sonki's face twitched at what he had just said and managed to force a smile upon it. "What ever you say…" She sighed and then removed her hands, looking down at the ground a little awkwardly. "You don't… You don't sleep do you?"

Gaara shook his head and then sat on the couch beside her. His gourd was leaning up against the wall a few feet away from him. This was the first time in a while that he actually remembered taking off of his body other than baths. "I can't or Shukaku will take me over…"

"But don't you get so tired?" Sonki replied, trying to press the subject forward. Even if this was anime she still couldn't bring herself to believe that he existed without sleep.

"I don't remember what tired feels like," Gaara answered.

Sonki then adverted her attention from the floor and then out the window. It was still dark outside; she was guessing the time was around midnight or maybe a little later? It was too dark for her to see the clock.

"Aren't you teammates worried about you?" Sonki asked him. "Shouldn't you be heading over to them by now?"

"What does it matter?" Gaara answered leaning back further into the couch. "I bet they're happy that I'm gone. After all, I am a living monster. They're frightened of me. Can you believe it!? My own brother and sister! Frightened of me!" He laughed a little coldly and then adverted his look over to Sonki. "But you're not…"

Sonki didn't answer him but instead continued to look out the window. "It's still raining…"

"Do you hate the rain?" Gaara asked her, his voice was flat, full of no emotion.

"No, I find it so comforting," Sonki answered, a small smile now on her face but flashed away the second Gaara begun to speak again.

"I hate it," Gaara said causing her to turn around to look at him. "Sure it washes all the filth in this world away, but it does nothing for me. All it does is downshift my mood more."

"Oh…" Sonki answered turning away from him. She laid her feet flat on the ground and then stood up, letting the blanket fall to the ground. She then walked over to the window and rested her elbows on it, gazing out at the vast dark world outside. She could feel Gaara's eyes on her. "What are you going to do when this exam is over?"

Gaara blinked at her a little confused. "Go back to my village."

"Do you think…" she stopped herself and then gazed down at the streets right below her house. A solitary figure was walking down them, but she gave little thought to who it was.

"What?" Gaara asked. "If your going to ask me to stay here with you I'm not. I don't belong here."

"I wasn't going to ask that," Sonki replied. She flipped around and then looked at Gaara, her back resting against the window seal. "Do you think I could come with you!?"

Gaara just starred at her for a few minutes, to taken back at her request. This was one of the last things he would have imagined her saying to him. "What are you saying?"

"I want to go back to the Sand Village!" Sonki said, her hands were fists at her side and her head was tilted down a bit. "I don't belong here either! I was born and raised there! I want to go back to my home! I want things to be how they used to! I want to be around you! I want to play with you like I used to when I was a kid!"

"You can't play with me anymore," Gaara answered, a small smile on his face causing Sonki to look back at him confused. "I've grown up. I'm not that little kid anymore." He rose to his feet and then walked over to where she was standing, stopping a few inches away from her. "Unless that is if you want too…" His eyes moved from her face and then starred at the floor, embarrassed.

Sonki nodded her head happily and then threw her arms around him crying. "I want to go back home! I hate it here!"

Her face was buried in his shirt as he starred down at her taken back. His hands in the air above her head as he tried to decipher what it was that he should do. Finally he rested his hands on her back and then starred ahead, still wondering what to do.

"If that's what you want to do…" Gaara answered her; he blinked and then stroked the hair on top of her head for a second before returning it to her back.

"Then we can live together! We have hang out together! Eat our meals together! And neither of us would have to be alone again!" Sonki shouted out, her hands were now gripping the back of his shirt a little tight. "We could spend our days together! Training, or whatever! It doesn't matter just as long as we're together right! Just as long as we're not alone anymore right?!"

"Yeah…" Gaara answered. _She's afraid to be alone. She's afraid to be forgotten. But then again… She never really did understand that loneliness is the human condition. That, which is the true form of living…_

Sonki laughed a little angrily and then detached herself from Gaara. Falling to the floor on her knees. Her hands resting on the ground as hot tears rolled down her face, landing on the floor. "It's all their fault! It's all my parents fault for making me this way!" she was now referring to the couple that had first found her outside of the gates of the village. To only see them die a year latter. "They did this too me! _She's such a fool_! That's what you're thinking isn't it! That I'm this stupid little girl that doesn't deserve an ounce of your attention! That's what you're thinking! Isn't it?!"

She was now in hysteria and nothing seemed to be able to stop her now. On her feet once more she was back in front of Gaara, pounding on his chest in anger.

"Is that what you are?" Gaara asked pulling her into an embrace, the first time he had ever done this to anyone. Not even to her mother's brother when he was still alive. "A fool?"

Sonki choked back tears and then grabbed onto his shirt once more. This time her face blank, her tears had stopped and she seemed to be starring off into space. "No… No I'm not."

"That's what I thought," Gaara answered pulling her in tighter. "You're just scared. It's normal to be scared of something. Such as I fear to fall asleep. Shukaku will awaken if I do, and that is what I fear. You fear being alone, being forgotten… Am I right?"

Sonki nodded her head in his arms.

"Well isn't that just cute…" a voice rang out. It sounded angry and bored at the same time.

The two drew themselves away from each other and then looked at the figure standing a few feet away from them. It was Sasuke.

"What do you want," Gaara hissed at him angrily. He had seen him showing the slightest bit of affection to someone and more of the fact he had gotten into the room without him knowing it.

"A words with her," Sasuke said pointing at Sonki. "We need to talk, now."

"I…" Sonki begun and then shook her head. "Why? Why do I need to talk to you?"

"Because you are part of me team," Sasuke answered. "And as part of my team I think I would be aloud a little more information about you Sonki. Appearing out of nowhere nine years ago in front of this village? It's a little suspicious don't you think?"

"It's none of your business," Sonki answered to him. "If you've come in search of answers you're not going to get them. I've chosen not to tell any of you anything for your own sake."

"But what if we want to know," Sasuke answered. "What if I want to know who and what the hell you are? That little act you pulled back in the exam room didn't go un noticed Sonki. What you said afterwards I didn't forget. What did you mean by 'I am reborn'?"

"It's nothing," Sonki replied. "Don't worry about it. It's of no concern and you should just forget about it."

"Then tell me one thing," Sasuke said glaring at her angrily.

"What is it," Sonki said looking back at him, their eyes met.

"Are you like Naruto?"

Sonki didn't answer him but instead shifted her eyes away from him and then over to her door, which was now wide open. The wind had started to pick up.

"Are you like Naruto! Do you also have a demon sealed inside of you!?"

"How did you figure it out?" Her eyes were still starring down at the ground, her face showed disappointment.

"Your chakara… It reminds me of Naruto. It always just seems to keep on going and going. Tell me… What is possessing you?"

**Tell him Sonki. It's not as if you could keep me a secret forever, now was it?__**

_You just keep quite. It's not as though I'm doing this for your sake._

"Garou," Sonki answered, her face turning into a frown. "Garou the Wolf demon."

"You and Naruto are a lot more alike than I thought," Sasuke said answering her, turning his back he left through the door. Not even bothering to shut it behind him.

"Naruto? Who is that?" Gaara asked. "Don't tell me it's that loud annoying little blond headed kid who was shouting during the exam… Was it?"

"That's him," Sonki answered. "Yeah he's annoying, but he's actually a very good person to have around. He's like us. He has a demon trapped inside of him. The Fourth Hokage to this village sacrificed his life in order to seal the demon inside of Naruto when he was a kid…"

"He's like us then… Feared and hated?" Gaara asked.

"That's exactly right… He's been treated the exact same way as us," Sonki answered. "Feared and hated. But then again he's trying to defy the odds. He wants to become Hokage, so everyone will respect him…"

"He won't be able too…"

"But he's not as weak as you may take him to be! You've never had the chance to fight or see him in battle!" A smile flashed across her face. "If he becomes Hokage then no one will fear us anymore! Because we'll be just like him!"

Gaara just looked at her for the third time that day taken back. _Maybe… Just maybe she's right. _

End, end, end. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter!


	5. I Cannot Save You Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Sonki Ekibyougami.

Naruto

Chapter 5: I Cannot Save You Sasuke

Saga: Death and Rebirth

Sonki stood in the exam room with Naruto at her side, looking at her a little confused. Her hands were in her pockets and she had her CD player on full blast, music was being omitted out of it as she bobbed her head to the beat of _I Think I Can_ by The Pillows.

"Why is it that you listen to that all the time?" Sakura asked her, she had already noticed half of the class was starring at her now.

Sonki looked on ahead as her head bobbed faster to the sound of the music.

"Hey!?" Sakura said angrily at her. "I'm talking to you!"

"Turn what ever the hell that is down," Ibiki said walking into the room. He had snapped off her headphones, so they now hung around her neck. "Turn it off."

The music stopped as Sonki put her headphone back up on her head, but this time back behind her ears. "So when is are new instructor gunna spring before us?"

Ibiki looked at her with a small smile on his face, his attention then snapped to his side. A figure had just appeared, causing the whole class to jump in surprise besides Sonki.

"This is your new instructor!" Ibiki said holding his hand out in the direction of the woman sanding at his side.

"I am the examiner for the second part of the test!" she shouted out. "Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go!"

Everyone in the classroom starred at her blankly besides Sonki who was about to turn her CD player back on but noticed the look on Ibiki's face.

"Follow me!" Anko shouted out.

"Bad timing," Ibiki said looking at her blankly.

Anko had a Naruto-ish disappointed look on her face. She then gazed around the room, a frown on her face. "Seventy-nine!? You left twenty-six teams!? The test was way to easy this time!"

"This time there are a lot of outstanding ones," Ibiki said, smiling at her.

"Whatever… I'll be cutting them in half, so what does it matter…" Anko replied putting her hands on her hips a little angry. "I'm starting to get excited though. Follow me and I'll explain everything."

-----------------------------

"Welcome to the stage for the second part of the test," Anko begun, standing in front of a huge gate around a forest. "Practice area forty-four. Also known as The Forest of Death."

"This is creepy," Sakura said at Sonki's side as she looked ahead with a frightful look on her face.

Sonki laughed in reply as she put her hands on her hips. "This is stupid…"

"You'll soon find out why this is called The Forest of Death," Anko replied looking at all the ninja's in front of her.

"Yeah right. As if this is going to scare me," Sonki said frowning at her. Her red eyes looking at Anko a little angry. "You're going to have to try harder, much harder…"

"Really?" Anko asked disappearing from where she was standing. Everyone was looking around in a small state of fear.

Sonki flipped up her hand a few inches away from her cheek and caught the kunai that was sent flying at her. Tilting her head backwards he looked at Anko who was behind her.

"You've got to try harder than that," Sonki said looking up at her, red eyes piercing hers.

"A lot better than I thought," Anko replied smiling at her. "But before we start the test there is something I would like to pass out." She was now speaking to the rest of the class, though her eyes were still on Sonki.

She pulled out a wad of papers out of her jacket. Everyone was looking at her confused.

"You must sign these agreement forms before you can go into the forest," Anko said. "There will be death in this one. And you must sign these, otherwise I will be responsible for your death."

Everyone was now looking at her in a dead silence.

"I'm going to explain the second test. Then you can sign it, and then each team will check in the booth behind me," Anko finished up, smiling at them all.

She passed out all of the papers to everyone and then begun to explain the rules, and finished up with, "a word of advice. Don't die…"

"It's about time to exchange for the scrolls," a man said opening up a curtain that was on the booth.

"Sign away," Anko said walking over in the direction of the booth.

"You forgot your kunai," Sonki said throwing it in her direction. She had caught it with her hand above her shoulder and continued walking.

"You're weird you know that," Naruto said looking at her blankly.

The four of them signed their papers in silence.

Sonki grabbed the scroll that was passed to her as she and the rest of her team handed the examiners their papers.

"Everyone follow your instructors to you're gate!" Anko shouted out as everyone had turned in their papers and had received a scroll for their teams. "We will start in thirty minutes!"

Sonki gulped as she and the other three begun to follow their instructor.

"Thought you said you weren't scared," Sasuke said looking at her.

"I'm not," Sonki objected. "But you can't tell me that you're not at least a little nervous. After all, we barely know anything about the other teams out there… Their levels, their skills?"

The gate in front of them was unlocked.

"The second part of the Chuunin exam starts now!" Anko screamed out.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto screamed out walking through the gate, followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

Sonki whipped her brow, sweat was starting to build. She wasn't that scared, but running into Orochimaru was not going to be any walk in the park. And then there was the fact that she would have to fight those three sound Ninja's.

"Hurry up," Sasuke shot back at her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Sonki shook her head and then snapped one of her earphones over her ear and turned on her music.

"What was that?" Sakura asked jumping. A scream had just been omitted in the background. Sonki had flinched at the sound of it.

"It's started already," Sonki answered.

"Don't worry about it Sakura," Naruto said trying to look brave. "You've got me and Sasuke here to protect you."

"What about me?" Sonki asked. "How much better do you think you are than me?"

"I don't," Naruto, answered her. "We know nothing about your abilities Sonki. In fact we don't really know anything at all about you. What Kabuto told us wasn't enough…"

"Of course it wasn't," Sonki said remembering the cards he held. "Is it wrong of me not to explain anything about myself too you?"

"Yes," Sakura said frowning at her. "You know a lot more about us then we know about you… Start explaining now."

"Who are you," Naruto said frowning at her. "Your last name… Ekibyougami, it's no clan I've ever heard of."

"I'm not part of a clan, let alone was born in this village," Sonki answered. "I was born in the Village of the Sand."

"You and that scary boys were friends from then right?" Sakura asked flinching a little as she remembered Gaara.

"Yes, we grew up together, that was until I was abducted nine years ago," Sonki said. "I then ended up in front of this village with no memories as to how I arrived here…"

Sasuke was now looking at her sternly. "You're forgetting one thing Sonki. Something they also have a right to know…"

"You didn't tell them then," Sonki asked looking at him confused. "Why not?"

"Tell us what?" Naruto said looking at the two confused. "What didn't you tell us!?"

"She's like you Naruto," Sasuke answered for her. "She's exactly like you."

"What are you talking about!?" Naruto said flinging his hands out at Sasuke confused. "Like me!?"

"I've also got a demon inside of me," Sonki answered. "Garou. A powerful wolf demon…"

"Then that was why…" Sakura started and then stopped herself.

"That demon was acting up in the first exam wasn't it!?" Naruto said looking at her surprised.

Sonki winced; he'd caught on to fast. "Yeah…"

"I've gotta take a piss," Naruto said turning his back to them as he begun to walk away.

Sonki and the other two stood in silence. Sakura finally being the one to break it.

"Does that demon… Ever come out?" Sakura asked.

"It hasn't before, but it could… One day," Sonki answered her; she dug her hands in her pocket and then switched the music. _Funny Bunny_ was now playing.

"God this feels a lot better!" Naruto sighed out as he returned to the group. Standing in front of a tree now.

"You there, what's your name?" Sonki asked pointing her index finger at Naruto as she looked around the area she was standing in.

"Naruto, I'm on your team stupid," Naruto replied frowning at her.

"I hate liars," Sonki answered flipping out a kunai and sending it flying at him. It struck right above his head, causing him to jump. "So what's your name?"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto screamed at her angrily. "I'M NARUTO!"

"Bad transformation," Sonki said yawning as she finally turned to look at him. "Naruto's right handed… God you're worse than Naruto at transforming!"

"So unlucky!" the boy shouted out transforming back to his original form. "Tell me who has the scroll or you'll all die now!"

"Me," Sonki said causing Sasuke to spin around at her shocked. She had just given away who was carrying the scroll. Others were listening.

"Good," he said charging at her.

Sonki sighed and then pulled out a couple of shuriken and kunai.

"Stupid move!" Sonki shouted out throwing the shuriken at him.

He dodged and then appeared in front of Sonki, his own kunai at her throat.

"Give it up little girl," he said grinning at her.

"Like hell I will," Sonki said shoving the kunai in his shoulder.

"Unlucky!" he shouted out jumping out of the area.

Sasuke frowned and then crouched own, getting ready to go after him.

"Don't he's gone," Sonki answered waving her hand at Sasuke. "Stupid Naruto…"

"What?" the real Naruto said walking into view. "Why am I stupid!?"

"Nothing," Sonki answered. "You're just late…"

"We need a password, if we get separated again, we can use it," Sasuke said looking at the three of them sternly. "So something like this won't happen again…"

"Okay," Sonki answered. "The passwords 'Ha Ha you're dead. The joke is over. You were an asshole. And now you're gone. As your ship is going down, I'll stand by and watch you drown…'"

"Uhh…" Naruto said starring at her blankly. "What the hell is that? And how am I supposed to memorize it?"

"It's a song, and besides I'm no good with memorization so I'm using this since I know it," Sonki replied. "You guys got a problem with that?"

"I've got it memorized already," Sakura replied yawning.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied.

Naruto frowned unhappily and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine…"

"Good then," Sonki answered. "What!?"

Kunai were flying out of nowhere at the four of them.

Sonki frowned and then jumped into the closest tree near them. _Dammit Orochimaru! Why the hell does this still have to happen…_She cast one last glance down at Sasuke and the others. _I can't mess with this. Sasuke has to get the curse, I'm not too sure it would be a good idea to stop him. Besides none of us could beat Orochimaru in the state he's in…_

"Dammit! Where are you going at a time like this Sonki!?" Sasuke shouted out angrily.

Sonki was already out of sight.

---------------------

Sonki sunk to her knees as soon as she had made it far ahead of them and into a clearing. She tilted her head down and let out a heavy sigh, sinking into deep thought.

_Should I really have done this? Left so Sasuke could get that curse? I could have stopped him from turning against us, turning against the Leaf Village. I could have stopped a war that is going to happen…I should have done a lot of things. Expose Orochimaru and Kabuto, I should have done it. Then everything wouldn't have turned out as bad as it's going to… Right?_

She shook her head to clear it of negative thoughts about her actions and sighed once more. Slowly she stood up and then twisted her head around, to get a good look behind her.

Narrowing her eyes she spook out. "Show yourselves already! I know you're there… Unless you want me to take action?"

Three figures jumped down in front of her. Team 8. Kiba, Shinto, and Hinata stood before her.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Kiba asked eyeing her suspiciously. "Or is this some kind of trap?"

"Nope," Sonki answered shaking her head. "My teammates are back there a few or so miles…"

"Why'd you leave Naruto-kun and the others?" Hinata asked playing with her fingers nervously. "Are they in trouble or something?"

"No," Sonki lied gritting her teeth. "I'm just scouting ahead for them…"

The four of them stood in silence. Team eight starring at Sonki suspiciously and Sonki starring back at them emptily.

"I'll be leaving then," Sonki said turning her back to them.

"How can you be so calm? I mean aren't you afraid that we are going to attack you for your teams scroll?" Shinto asked, one of his eyebrows raised behind his black glasses.

"Because you already have your scrolls," Sonki replied smiling. "I have nothing to worry about…"

A nervous smile spread across Hinata's face as she begun to press the subject more. "How do you know this?"

"You're heading in the direction of the tower, why else would you do that?" Sonki asked she had now turned back around. "And if I were you I'd head there in a more cautious yet fast pace… Unless you want to witness something horrible…"

"Hinata…" Kiba begun, he was now looking at her. "I want you to look ahead one KM…"

She nodded her head and then begun her Bya-kugan technique. "People are fighting over there…"

"About six of them," Shinto said putting his head down on the ground for a second.

Sonki flipped around in the direction Hinata was talking about, her face in a frown. "Damn…"

"Eh?" Kiba said as he watched her jump out of the clearing and towards the battle. "What is she doing?"

"How should I know? She's to weird," Shinto replied.

"You're one to talk bug boy," Kiba answered laughing a little. "We'll let's go then!"

--------------------

"Then I guess I'll make it rain blood…"

Sonki stopped dead in her tracks. A few yards away Gaara stood covered with his shield of sand. Needles sticking out of it as he glared over in the direction of a man standing in front of him.

"You cannot defeat our Gaara," Kankuro said looking at the man in front of him.

"SHUT-UP!" he screamed out charging at Gaara head on.

Suicide.

"Desert Coffin," Sonki muttered almost falling over as she watched sand wrap around the charging man. She begun to move forward and then stopped when she had a full view of what was taking place.

She was now standing in the open.

"This is…" the man said and then screamed out in horror at the death approaching him.

"Shut up…" Gaara said moving his hand to one of the man's umbrellas that stood in front of him, implanted into the ground. He pulled it out and then opened it up. "I could just cover your mouth up and kill you now… But that would be to pitiful…"

Gaara raised his hand in front of him; the umbrella was securely protecting his body from anything falling. His hand tightly formed a fist as he glared at the exploding body in front of him.

"Desert Grave Yard," Sonki muttered. Her hands hung loosely at her sides as her eyes grew bigger.

Blood. A rain of blood came falling down on her and the others, Gaara securely under the umbrella.

Sonki slowly raised her hand up to her face, smearing the blood on her cheek as she tried to clean it off. She gulped and then fell to her knees. She had stumbled upon a blood bath, created by a boy she knew.

Gaara turned in looked in the direction of the other two of the dead man's teammates standing still with horrid looks on their faces.

"You next," Gaara said. They were engulfed in sand and then exploded a second latter.

More blood fell; Sonki was now practically splattered in it.

"Good, they have the Heaven Scroll," Temari said smiling as she walked over to where the scroll lay and picked it up. "Let's go then…"

"Shut-up… I haven't had enough yet," Gaara growled back at her.

"Gaara," Kankuro said quietly, he turned his head away from him and then spotted Sonki sitting out in the open, covered in blood. "What is she doing here?"

Gaara twisted his head around and then looked at her, his bloodlust disappeared at the sight of her.

"Should we take her scroll?" Kankuro asked his face showed all signs of wanting to attack her.

"No… We leave now," Gaara muttered turning his back to her and then begun to walk away. Temari following behind him after giving Sonki a quick confused glance.

Kankuro looked at Sonki loathingly and then followed the two of them.

Sonki lowered her head and then let everything out from her stomach. Puke all over the ground in front of her. She stood up a little wobbly and then begun to walk away from the scene of blood in front of her.

_--------------------_

_Sasuke…_Sakura thought to herself as she ringed out a cloth at her side. She put it over his forehead and then gazed over at Naruto. He lay at Sasuke's side, still passed out.

She lowered her eyes and then shook her head vigorously. She couldn't fall asleep now! A sudden crack of a twig shoot her fully awake. Her hand shot from a kunai and as her head twisted around to see who was approaching her.

Sakura jumped as Sonki came stumbling through the tree's her face full showing absolute horror in it.

"Sonki!" Sakura shouted out jumping to her feet, letting the kunai fall to the ground as she rushed over to her. "What happened to you!? You're covered in blood! Why did you leave!?"

"Sa…Saku… ra," Sonki sounded out, she leaned over and puked again in front of her. "Sasuke… Did he… Did he get a mark? A mark on his neck?"

"Yes… But how do you know about that?!" Sakura said looking at her horrified. "Sonki! What happened to you!?"

"I saw it…" Sonki said leaning back up as she whipped her mouth with her sleeve, her eyes now looking into Sakura's. "I saw so much blood… It was raining…"

"Are you hurt!?" Sakura shouted out, ignoring everything she had said. "Sonki!? Did you get hurt!?"

"No…" Sonki muttered out. Her head turned away from Sakura and over to Naruto and Sasuke who were both lying on the ground. She slowly begun to edge her way over to them and then collapsed to her knee's at Sasuke's side. She pulled back the collar of his shirt and looked down at the curse on his neck. "Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't have gotten attacked by Orochimaru…"

"How do you know this Sonki?" Sakura asked, her voice was now serious and yet so full of curiosity. "Why did you run off on us like that? It's as if you knew this was going to happen to Sasuke…"

"Kabuto," Sonki chocked out. "He's… He's also working with Orochimaru."

"What!?" Sakura shouted. "How do you know Orochimaru Sonki!? How do you know this!?"

"Sakura…" Sonki muttered out. She turned to face her once more. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me right? And I know you and the others want to know them… But I really can't tell you. Even if I did I'm not sure any of you let alone anyone would believe me… You just need to know one thing…"

Sakura looked at her dead on, a frown on her face. She was being so god damn secretive again.

"I'm on your side…"

"Touching speech," a voice rang out, causing Sakura to jump. Sonki looked in the direction it came from. Rin, Zaku, and Dosu stood starring down at the four of them. "We've come here to kill Sasuke, stay out of our way or you will get killed too… Sonki."

"You're all going to die," Sonki spat back at them, her eyes full of hatred. "If not by my hands then by your boss's. He will not let you live…"

"Shut-up," Rin snapped back at her, jumping to the ground. "You'll die to then…"

Sonki rose to her feet and starred at Rin, with pure hatred.

"Bring it on then puppet," Sonki said as her hands turned to fists at her side.

She was now fighting the three Sound Nin.

Chapter five end.


	6. Koei Keisei Gijutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto of any of its characters. I do not own the parts of the plot I am borrowing form the series, and do not take this as real information, some of it has been altered. I only own my own original characters Sonki Ekibyougami.

Naruto

Chapter 6: Koei Keisei Gijutsu

Saga: Death and Rebirth

"What Rin," Zaku said causing her to halt from her urge to attack. "What about the other girl? What do we do with her?"

"What does it matter?" Kin snapped back at him. "Have your fun! Kill her!"

Sakura gulped and started to back up, pulling out a kunai in the process and holding it in front of her as if for protection.

"Sakura," Sonki hissed at her. "What ever you do, don't let them get anywhere near Sasuke. Risk your life, whatever! It doesn't matter! You can't let them kill him, Naruto to! You have to protect them!"

"Alright," Sakura said, her voice sounded full of confidence, yet her face showed no sign of it. Her whole body was shaking madly as she stopped in front of Sasuke and Naruto's feet. _I have to protect Sasuke… I'm sure he would do the same for me… If I was in this situation…_A smile spread across her face as the thought of her beloved protecting her in her time of need.

"Get ready!" Sonki shouted out, her hand shooting towards the hilt of her sword. She pulled it out and stuck it in front of her offensively. _Lee, Lee, Lee, where are you? It be very nice if you at least wore them down for me… Or at least make it seem as though I'm not showing off…_ A sudden smile flashed across her face as a flash of green snapped in her view and sent the three sound ninja flying backwards.

"Nice seeing you Lee," Sonki said re-sheathing her blade, a proud smile on her face. "I'll let you take it from here.

-------------------

Lee fell forward, hitting the ground in front of him. His temple bleeding from where the sound attack had hit him.

"My turn?" Sonki asked sliding off her jacket to reveal her blue shirt with the leaf symbol on the front of it in blood red. She cracked her neck and then progressed to her knuckles. It was her way of taunting her opponents, making them think this was no big deal to her.

"Do you really think you're that great?" Kin asked looking at her a little angrily. "That you could beat us single handedly?"

"I've got my sword," Sonki said smiling at her. "What does it matter to you? Better die her than be scarified for the dead…"

"What are you talking about," Dosu said joining in on the conversation. "What is it that you know that we don't?"

"Too much," Sonki answered. "To much…"

"What does it matter?" Kin growled out angrily as she looked over at Dosu angrily for getting into the conversation. "Let's just get your death to come quicker!"

"Fine, whatever," Sonki said looking at her a little disgusted. Was she so naive to the fact that she was trying to save her from a death that didn't have to come? That Orochimaru was not going to keep her alive, even if she had filled out his order? She shook her head to clear it of all remaining thoughts.

She closed her eyes and then breathed in deeply, letting it out a second latter and opening he eyes. "You're this eager to fight me?"

"Shut-up," Kin spat at her as she flung a kunai straight at her head.

Sonki flipped her hand in front of her face, revealing the kunai had been caught in the palm of her hand safely. "Fine then… I'm sorry for ever offering to help the three of you…"

"Zaku! Dosu!" Kin shouted out, anger was pouring from her face. "Leave her to me, you two can have fun with that little girl over there…"

Sakura winced as they spoke of her. _I'm in for it now… No one can save me… Lee…_She looked over to Lee's body lying on the ground.

"SAKURA!" Sonki shouted as Zaku had lunged himself at her.

"I'm fine," Sakura muttered. "I'm tired of everyone always having to look after me… Not today. I've got it covered Sonki, so don't worry…"

Sonki smiled, Sakura's face was showing all signs of confidence now. "Well then, Kin? Let's get this started!"

Kin lunged herself at Sonki, throwing her leg at her face, to only be blocked by the bottom half of Sonki's arms.

_Kakuro…_ Sonki raised her free arm up in front of her body. Her whole hand was now engulfed in a black flame. She flung her hand forward at Kin's chest, but only managed to graze it. Kin was smart enough to figure out the flame was not normal.

Kin winced as a wave of pain rushed over her whole body. Her hand reached up at her chest were she had been grazed. A line in her shirt had been burned along with a small part of her flesh. No blood would flow through it; the flame had melted her flesh.

"What was that?" Kin said angrily, pain was still flowing through out her body. "What the hell did you just do to me?"

"Kakuro… A black flame that burns through flesh and all," Sonki replied, smiling at her. "But don't worry, I won't kill you with it…" _I won't even kill you at all…_

Kin gritted her teeth and reached her hand into the pouch at her side. Pulling out several needles with bells attached to the ends.

"You know what… I hate that technique…" Sonki said turning her face into disgust. "In fact I hate most Genjutsu in all. Illusions aren't going to do anything on me…"

_What… How did she know? How does she know this much about me!?_ Kin forced a small smile on her face as she flung the needles with bells out around and at Sonki.

"Pathetic," Sonki muttered, her sword had already been taken out of the sheath and was in her hands. She flicked it in front of her, causing the needles to fall to the ground. "Don't think I forgot about the one's around me…"

The needles around her implanted in the trees and ground all exploded.

"What…" Kin said, her face twisting into more rage.

"I have complete control of my chakara," Sonki answered. "I can make things explode with it basically… Such as I could do to your body, but then if I did that I am sure I would die along with you… After all, I would have used all my chakara…"

Kin's hands grew to fists at her side as she reached for more needles.

"I told you! Those are useless!" Sonki shouted out angrily. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Three clones of herself appeared at her side.

_Sonki? You can do that too?_ Sakura was looking at Sonki a little taken back at her sudden new ability. _But I thought that technique was forbidden… Only Naruto and a few other high ranked ninja's knew it… How could you have learned it so fast?_

"Shadow clones? Just stupid shadow clones? How pathetic…" Kin said grinning, her defeat was in front of her eyes now.

"Yeah solid shadow clones!" Sonki shouted back at her. "Alright team! Let's go!"

The three clones launched themselves forward at Kin. Throwing punches and kicks wildly at her.

Kin seemed to be fairing well enough, she had managed to block a lot of the frontal assaults and was taking very little damage from the attacks that had managed to get through.

"Alright you two!" Sonki shouted out as they all jumped back away from Rin. "Time for the technique!"

"Wait which one?" the clone said looking at her confused. "The one that makes things explode?"

"No you idiot!" Sonki shouted out at herself. "Not that one! I'm not ready to die yet!"

"Which one are you talking about then!?" the other clone asked, just as confused as the first one.

"Just repeat what I do!" Sonki shouted at the three of them angrily. She raised her hands in front of her chest. Making the sign of the rabbit, dragon, and then finally tiger. "You see! All together now!"

"Ohhh!!" one of the clones shouted out happily. "We get to do this one!"

"Shut-up!" another shouted back at it. "Just do it already! Stop wasting time!"

"Fine, fine!" it replied.

"Now!"

Rabbit. Dragon. Tiger.

A mass wave of black chakara formed around the four of their bodies. All of their hands still in the form of the tiger.

"KOEI KISEI GIJUTSU!" the four of them shouted throwing their hands out in front of them open palmed.

A wave of darkness flew from their bodies, flying at Kin in the shape of a giant wolf.

Kin threw her arms in front of her, trying to shield herself form the attack that was just sent flying at her. It was no use, let alone any help. The darkness engulfed her.

Zaku and Dosu had now stopped from getting any closer, let alone scaring Sakura any more. Instead they starred in horror as their teammate uttered spine-chilling screams from where she lay on the ground, the dark wolf leaning over her.

"Enough…" Sonki said waving her hand in front of her. The clones at her side vanished with small waves of their hands; the dark wolf looming over Kin had vanished along with the clones.

Kin was still lying on the ground, curled up. Her faced showed horror and her eyes had dilated, small whimpers were uttered from her mouth ever few seconds.

"What did you do to her?" Zaku snapped throwing his hands in front of him angrily. "What did you do!?"

"The Lonely Death Technique," Sonki replied with a small smile on her face. "I didn't kill her if that is what you're thinking… I just created a sort of illusion I guess… Sure I'm not a big fan but at least this one will do something more… You can't really awake from this… She'll be trapped in a world of torment and pain, the thing she fears most until the day she dies…"

"It would have just been better to kill her!" Zaku screamed out lunging himself at her.

Sonki dodged the attack and landed cat like in front of a few bushes surrounding the area. She stood up and then heard something move behind her… Ino, Shinkamaru, and Choji must be there.

_All right, time for me to quite… If they don't fight these two, then they won't become stronger… I stopped Sakura, but I'm not going to stop these three. They have to improve! They have to get stronger!_ A small smile spread across her face as she threw her body forward, towards Zaku who was preparing to use one of his sound attacks.

_Alright… Do it already…_

"Zankuuha!" Zaku shouted out as a wave of air came flying at her.

Sonki let it hit her head on, showing all signs of fake shock on her face, as though she hadn't predicted the technique was coming.

"SONKI!" Sakura shouted out looking at her shocked. "What did you do!?"

_Good luck…_Sonki closed her eyes, playing possum to only help others.

-------------------

She had fallen asleep and merely awoke to Sakura screaming out words of protest as the three sound nin were about to make their exits.

"Where is Orochimaru!? What did he do to Sasuke?!!! Why to Sasuke?!!" Sakura screamed out, rage written all over her face.

"I don't know, we were merely ordered to kill Sasuke," Dosu replied, Zaku and Kin in his arms.

_Perfect timing…_ Sonki sat up, rubbing the back of her neck from where she had slept wrong. She slowly got to her feet.

"Sonki!" Sakura shouted out turning her attention away from the Sound nin. "You're alright!"

"Yeah…" Sonki muttered in reply. She slowly made her way over to where her jacket lay on the ground, and picked it up. She kept her back turned to the group that stood behind her. She had been right, Ino and the rest of them had shown up and helped save Sakura before Sasuke was able to release the cure. "Sakura… I'm sorry, I'm sorry I passed out on you like that…"

"It's… It's alright," Sakura replied with a small smile on her face. "I know you didn't mean too!" She turned back to where the sound nin used to be standing, they had fled already.

"Wake Naruto up…" Sonki said putting her jacket back on. "We need to continue this exam… right?" She turned around and looked at the two other teams that were standing there. "Thanks for your help… We should all go our separate ways now…"

Tenten Jumped down from the tree she was standing in beside Neji. She walked over to Ino and took Lee from her, shaking him awake.

"Come Lee, it's time to go…" Tenten muttered to him.

"Huh?" Lee said looking at her confused. "What happened to those sound Nins?"

"Sasuke defeated them…" Tenten replied.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto screamed out jumping up from where he was sleeping on the ground. "You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

Sonki was starring down at him, her hand still in a fist. "Come on… We're leaving now…"

She turned her back to the other teams, her own now at her side. "To all you guys…"

They all stopped to look at her.

"Good luck!"

Team seven walked away, leaving the others behind.

End! End! End! Review please!


	7. Exam Two We Succeed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Sonki Ekibyougami.

Naruto

Chapter 7: Exam Two We Succeed!

Saga: Death and Rebirth

"Don't even think about it," Sonki hissed out glaring over in Naruto's direction. They had all just finished discussing what their next plans were going to be, and more of the fact that there might not be any more Heaven Scrolls left. "Open that and it will be the last thing you ever do Naruto…"

"I wasn't gunna…" Naruto answered looking at her sheepishly. "Why'd you have to go off and think something like that?"

"Cause I know you, I know you to well Naruto," she stood up looking at Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke had gone off a while ago to find water. "Both of you… Just trust me on this, if you open that scroll now it'll be the end of this test here on out."

"You're acting as though you know what's going to happen Sonki," Sakura said crossing her arms over her legs that were pulled up to her chest. She then narrowed her eyes and continued. "I don't like it. I don't like the fact that you seem to know more than we do…" She turned to look at Sonki dead on. "And you never tell us any of it…"

Naruto looked up at her, the scroll still in his hands. "We should open it… Sakura made a good point. What if there aren't any more Heaven Scrolls left? I mean if we know what's inside then I can make a fake of the Heaven Scroll… right?"

"Don't," Sonki said, her attention snapping on him, glaring. "I'll never forgive you if you do!"

"I can live with that," Naruto said looking down at the scroll in his hands. His left hand edged towards it and grabbed the paper. He begun to pull and then let out a sudden gasp.

Kabuto stood in front of him, his hand tightly clasped over Naruto's. "You should listen to her more often Naruto. Did you forget the rules already?"

Sonki's whole body tensed up at the sight of him, her eyes now narrowed in his direction. "Kabuto… Right?"

"How is it exactly that you know my name when we were never exactly introduced?" Kabuto asked standing up to his full height. He looked at Sonki through his glasses.

"None of your business," Sonki snapped back at him. "What do you want?" _He's here to help us… To guide us to the next scroll…_

"Just passing through, "Kabuto answered shrugging his shoulders as he put his hands in his pockets.

"How long as he been here?" Sasuke asked steeping out from the forest. His face was twisted up in confusion and fear. _Naruto's better not have let him take our scroll._

"Just arrived to find one of your teammates trying to open up your scroll," Kabuto answered turning to face him. "Nothing to worry about though. I'm not after yours. My team has all the scrolls we need."

"So then you decided it best to split up," Sonki asked raising her eyebrow at him. "Smart move… What would you do if I attacked you right here?"

"Don't," Sasuke answered looking at her. "I'll fight him…"

"Huh?" Kabuto said looking at him a little taken back. "Why is that? Are you afraid that you may not run into another Heaven Scroll?"

"Sasuke, if anyone is going to fight him, it will be me," Sonki hissed at him. "I've got my own personal reasons, and no offense or anything but I'm stronger than you in ways."

_What the hell is she going on about now?_ Sasuke winced as he heard her call him weak. "Whatever… We just need that stupid scroll."

"Sonki! Sasuke!" Sakura shouted out at the two of them as she jumped to her feet angrily. "What are you talking about! Kabuto helped us! We can't do this to him!"

"She's right!" Naruto added glumly as he looked to his side nervously. "This isn't right…"

A small smile spread across Kabuto's face as his hands dug further into his pockets. "Since you're so keen on getting the scroll at any cost I'll show you a way to another one. So in turn I ask of you to let me keep mine. Four on one is not an even fight… Though I'm not complaining…"

"Thank you so much Kabuto!" Sakura squealed out happily. "It is very appreciated!"

­_Let him lead us there…_ "Fine…" Sonki answered frowning. "Lead us there…"

"Are there really any enemies left?" Sasuke asked dodging a tree in front of him as he followed behind Kabuto closely. His other two teammates were following behind him.

"Of course… You do know the smartest fighting tactic in a large area like this jungle…" He got no answer. "The goal is the tower right? So when there is one day left the easiest place to get scrolls is near the tower right?"

"Of course!" Naruto screamed out, sounding as though he had thought up the idea. "An ambush right!?"

"Ah! The tower! Finally!" Sakura said sounding relieved.

"Be quite Sakura," Sonki said jumping down behind a tree, the others followed suit. "Why exactly do you think Kabuto ran into us? Not just to stop Naruto from doing something stupid… He's scared." She turned to face him, a wicked smile on her face. "Aren't you? Scared that the other Ninja's just might attack you, right?"

"Of course," Kabuto said returning the smile. "You're a lot smarter than your team gives you credit for!"

"NARUTO! MOVE NOW!" Sonki shouted out shoving him out of the way. "Kisei No Jutsu!" A black flame came shooting out of her on stretched hand, engulfing the giant caterpillar that was centimeters away from Naruto's head.

It fell to the ground, burned as the flame went out.

"Be more careful, from here on out were not alone anymore," Sonki said, twisting her head around. "After all we've already fallen into a trap… Genjutsu…"

_What!? How did she already figure this out?! _Kabuto's face twisted up in frustration. _Orochimaru never told me this about her… Is she really that skilled already? How could she be, after all she's not from this world…_

Slowly thousands of Ninja appeared around them, clutching onto trees or standing on the ground around them. They were all surrounded now.

"So they've appeared," Sasuke said sighing a little as a small smile spread over his face.

"Bah, this is just perfect! Finally someone's ass I can kick!" Naruto screamed out.

"Clones…" Sonki muttered to herself.

A small laugh was uttered. "Trapped like rats!"

"Shut it," Sonki muttered throwing several kunai at the ninja in front of her. They stuck in him, causing half of his body to go askew.

The ninja laughed and then pulled the kunai out of him, his body forming back together.

A smile spread across Sonki's face, showing her teeth. "How long do you expect to keep this up!? Naruto! Use your Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

"Don't Naruto! You'll use up your chakara!" Sasuke said looking at Sonki as though she had just snapped.

"Shut-up," Sonki muttered to him. "I have a plan…"

"Do it…" Sasuke shot back.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted out, shadow clones appeared all around him.

Sonki looked at the one standing next to her and then back to the ninja's in front of him muttering her plan loud enough for the clone at her side to hear.

"Got it…" the clone answered charging at the ninja in front of him.

Sonki disappeared, grabbing Sakura and Sasuke by the collars of their shirts. Kabuto following. A second latter they were behind trees looking at the copies of themselves on the field in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke hissed at her, not taking his eyes off of the clone of him on the field.

"Watch and see," Sonki said reassuringly as a smile spread across her face. "You'll be mildly surprised…"

"You're all dead now!" one of the enemy ninja's shouted out laughing. He jumped down form the tree he was sitting in along with his other two teammates. They landed in front of Naruto and the three clones.

"Wrong, you're the ones trapped like rats," Sonki hissed out, the same wicked smile spreading across her face from before.

"Idiots!" Naruto shouted out. The clones at his side evaporated. "We finally got you by the tails, bastards!"

"You've used up a lot of your chakara Naruto," Sonki said noticing how hard it was for him to stand up. "I'll finish it from here…"

The three ninja's standing in front of them was sent flying into each other and then into a pile on the ground.

Naruto was seen standing above them heaving from exhaustion. "No way… I can finish the job just as well as you can… Even if… My-my chakara is drained…"

The ninja's got up from their pile on the ground. Fuming with anger.

"You're good! But not good enough! We're not going to be unlucky yet!" one of them shouted out getting in a stance to perform Ninjutsu.

Millions of mist clones appeared around them, each with a kunai in their hands.

"What the…" Naruto said looking around a little nervously. He then shook his head and smiled, looking as though he was sure of his next actions. "I guess I'll have to destroy each of them until I hit the real one!"

"Go for it…" Sonki muttered stepping back, away from all of the clones.

"What?" Sakura said looking at her confused. "But Naruto… He's… He can barely move Sonki! Look at the state he's in!"

"Shut-up…" Sonki said frowning at her. "I have my reasons. You'll see and thank my latter for saving your asses."

Naruto plowed through clone after clone, each time hitting nothing but and illusion. "Why is this taking so long!?" More clones appeared around them.

He fell to his knee's, gasping for breath.

"Humph," Sonki said, smiling to herself as she whipped out kunai and shuriken. Throwing them right at Naruto.

"Sonki!" Sasuke shouted out angrily as he started to run out to Naruto, as if trying to protect him. He was slammed into the ground a second latter, Sonki holding him down. "Get off me you traitor!"

"Shut-it," Sonki hissed at him, glaring.

A scream was heard and everyone's attention was at Naruto, he was standing up perfectly fine. Three ninja's pinned down around him, shuriken and kunai sticking in them all.

"See…" Sonki said releasing Sasuke so the both of them could stand up straight.

The clones all disappeared around them.

Naruto stood up, whipping the sweat off his brow. He looked around and watched as a scroll rolled along the ground. He smiled happily and walking over to it, stumbling a little. He picked it up and then turned back over to look at his teammates.

"Great job Naruto," Sonki said walking over to him. She lifted his arm over her shoulder and made her way back over to the group, Naruto at her side. "Well let's go then…"

Sakura nodded her heard, not very sure as to what had just taken place. "Yeah…"

"Kabuto!" his teammates shouted out waving at him as he arrived along with team seven. "What took you so long?!"

"Sorry," Kabuto answered walking over to his teammates. "We got stalled by enemies." He turned around and looked at team seven once more. They were all standing in front of the doors to the tower. "Good luck and thank you…"

"Sure," Sakura replied smiling at him happily.

A frown was placed upon Sonki's face as she looked at him.

"I'll see you guys inside then, good lucky," Kabuto said waving at them.

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered pushing the door open in front of him. He walked inside, followed by his three teammates.

"A parts missing," Sakura said looking at the scroll that lay in front of the four of them. "It must be telling us to open these two scrolls up, right?"

"Right," Sonki muttered, letting Naruto stand on his feet, the Heaven scroll still clutching tightly in his hands.

Sakura had the Earth Scroll in her own.

"Alright!" Sakura said.

They both flung the scrolls open, shocked looks on all of their faces besides Sonki who seemed to be waiting patently for something to appear.

"Sakura! Naruto! Let go of those scrolls!" Sasuke shouted out backing away. "It's summoning Jutsu!"

"Yep," Sonki said smiling at him.

The two of them threw the scrolls, a cloud of smoke arising from them as they hit the ground. A shadowed figure stood in there.

"Nice to see you again Iruka!" Sonki said giving him a victory sign and then bowing.

He looked at her a little taken back, his arms crossed over his chest. He took quick recovery and smiled at all his former students. "Long time so see right?"

"I'm surprised! It seems as though you had some trouble!" Iruka said taking the watch out of his pocket and checking it. "Made it just in time to! But honestly I would have thought with Sonki here on your team this would have been a breeze!"

"Sorry," Sonki said scratching the back of her head nervously. "We had some problems yes… Why is it that you are here?" _Got to play along…_

"Yeah! Why was Iruka Sensei summoned!?" Naruto asked looking at him confused.

"It was set up at the end of the second test for us Chuunins to meet up with the exam takers. And I was aloud to be the one to great you," Iruka said smiling at them.

"Great us?" Sakura asked looking as confused as Naruto.

"The second test," Iruka said smiling wider at them. "The four of you pass. Congratulations." He grinned more, especially over in Naruto's direction. "I would like to buy all of you a round of ramen as congratulations, but it seems-"

He was cut off by Naruto launching himself in mid air around Iruka's waist. Shouting out, 'We did it!'

"Naruto, wait!" Sonki said scratching the back of her head more. "I don't think the test is quit over yet…"

"Naruto! She's right!" Iruka said looking at her surprised. "Naruto!"

"We did it!" Naruto shouted out over and over again happily. "I'm so happy!" He detached himself from around Iruka and jumped around the room shouting out 'we did it' over and over again.

"He sure has energy," Sonki muttered sliding down so she was resting on her knee's yawning.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied leaning up against the wall behind him.

"Shut-up! Some of us have headaches!" Sakura shouted out trying to trip Naruto as he skipped by her.

"What would you have done if we would have opened up the scrolls in the middle of the test," Sasuke asked, his full attention of Iruka. Naruto had stopped jumping around at the sound of this.

"Sharp as always Sasuke," Iruka said looking at him mildly surprised. "As you may have figured out… This test's rules are set up to test your ability to perform missions correctly… So if you were to break these rules and open the scrolls…"

"What would happen?" Sakura asked in his pause.

"Those exam takers… Would be put in a condition of unconsciousness for the remaining of the test period. Those were my orders," Iruka replied finishing up.

"Good thing you guys didn't open it," Sasuke answered looking at the three of them, his eyes narrowed.

A nervous look spread across Naruto's face. _Why didn't I listen to Sonki!? Thank you so much Kabuto! Thank you!_

_That was close… _Sakura sighed and then whipped her brow, falling to a sitting position.

"There a word missing…" Sonki said speaking up. "We can't figure it out…"

"Who cares!? We passed!?" Naruto screamed at her happily.

"Quite Naruto!" Sakura screamed at him giving him a sharp smack across the head. "We passed okay! We all get it!"

"I… I am here to explain that…" Iruka said looking at Sakura and Naruto who still seemed to be going at it. "Read it… This is the motto of the Chuunin written by Hokage-sama."

"Motto?" Naruto asked looking at him confused.

"Yeah, the 'Heaven' in this paragraph refers to the human mind, and the 'Earth' refers to the human body," Iruka replied putting one of his hands on his hips as he starred up at the scroll tacked to the wall.

"Ahhh…" Naruto begun, but still had the look of utter confusion on his face.

"'If you lack Heaven, seek wisdom, be prepared.' That's basically…" Iruka said and then noticed the confused look still plastered on his face. "For example, if Naruto's weakness is his brain… 'Gain knowledge and prepare yourself for missions'."

Sakura giggled at the sudden look of anger and discomfort on Naruto's face.

"If you lack Earth. Run in the fields, seek advantages. So if Sakura's weakness is stamina, then it's saying to you must continue to train hard," Iruka said looking over in her direction as she stuck her tongue out at him nervously. "And if you have both Heaven and Earth… You can succeed in even the most dangerous mission. So basically all missions become safe and easy."

"Then the part with the missing word?" Sonki asked, her arms now crossed over her chest.

"So the words that represent a Chuunin. The 'person' word from the scrolls goes there the last sentence is 'these rules will guild a person's extremes'."

Sonki looked at him a little boldly, Sasuke seemed to be following suit, though paid close attention.

"These five days of survival were to test the exam taker's basic abilities needed to become a Chuunin… And you guys successfully pass that. Chuunin's are the rank of Military Captain; you have the responsibility of guiding a team…" he paused, looking at all their serious faces. "The knowledge, stamina, and inner wisdom all are needed for your duties. I want you guys to challenge the next step with the Chuunin motto in mind. That is… All that I have to pass on to you."

"Thank you, sir," Sonki said smiling at him. "Will keep this in my mind of course.

"But this third and final test… Don't push yourselves to hard…" Iruka concluded, sympathy was written all over his face as he starred at each of them.

"We are Ninja," Sonki said looking at him. "We'll be fine. Especially Naruto. The three of us are here to look after him if anything to serious happens. You can count on that…"

Iruka nodded his head and smiled at her. "Thank you." He then vanished in a wave of smoke.

Chapter seven end! Review! Next chapter coming soon!


	8. First Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is my own character Sonki Ekibyougami and part of the plot that is coming up.

Naruto

Chapter 8: First Match

Saga: Death and Rebirth

"First off, for the second test… Congratulations on passing!!" Anko shouted out, smiling to herself.

"Can't say I'm getting a good feelings," Sasuke muttered, looking around himself. The room was filled with Chuunin's, and there team leaders. The Hokage was standing up front with Anko at his side.

"Of course not," Sonki muttered back at him. "After all, some of the people in this room, aren't going to be easy opponents…"

"No wonder they all nominated them…" Hokage said to himself as he cast a weary glance at all the team leaders standing behind him.

"The Hokage will now explain the third test! Listen carefully!" Anko shouted into the microphone in front of her.

"For the coming third test… But before I explain that... There is something Id like you to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam…" the Hokage said and stopped, letting his short sentence sink into them.

What am I doing? I know what he's going to talk about…Sonki sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, preparing for a long speech and confused looks ahead.

"Why do we have all the alliance countries taking the exam together?" the Hokage asked, fiddling around with his hat. "To promote friendship among the countries. To raise the level of Shinobi. I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning… This exam is…"

Is…? Naruto looked at him dead on.

Sonki cast a quick glance at Gaara. He remained unscratched and clean. She sighed and then looked back up at the Hokage. _Wish I were that clean… The basterd, he knows how I hate being dirty, let alone not taking a shower everyday… Bet he's rubbing it in my face…_

"A replacement for war among the allied countries," the Hokage finished up.

"What does that mean…?" Tenten asked looking at him utterly confused.

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies. Who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle… That is the origins of the Chuunin selection exam," the Hokage finished up.

Here comes Naruto…Sonki sighed once more.

"Why the hell do we have to do that crap? Isn't this thing for deciding who's a Chuunin?" Naruto asked, loud enough fro everyone to hear.

"IT is a fact that this exam decides which Shinobi's have what it takes to become a Chuunin. But on the other hand, this exam has another side… Where each country's Shinobi's risk their own life to protect their land's prestige."

"Prestige?" Ino asked crossing her arms over her chest confused.

"Watching this third exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many counties who make up the clients of the Shinobi. And the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients. And conversely, if seen weak, they will lose clients. And this will signal to potential enemy countries that 'our village has this much power.' So it will send a political message to the outsiders."

"Yeah, but why!? Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?!!" Naruto shouted out.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the Shinobi. And a Shinobi's strength is… Born only through life risking battle."

This exam is a place to see each country's strength and to show off your own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk. And that's why those that have come before you have fought in the Chuunin exam for this dream that is meaningful."

"But then why… Do you say stuff about it being for friendship?" Tenten asking looking up at him a little agitated.

"I said it in the beginning, I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance. This is the shape of friendship in the world of the Shinobi. Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test… This is a life risking battle… With your dreams and your country's prestige on the line."

"I get it," Naruto said smiling to himself, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't care what it is… Just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails," Gaara spat out at him. _Sonki…_

"Yes, I'd like to now explain the third test but… Actually…" the Hokage stopped a man was now bowing in front of him.

"I apologize Hokage…" he begun. "From here on, as the referee… Will you please all me, Gekkou Hayate…"

"By all means…" the Hokage finished.

"Hello everyone, I am Hayate. But… Before the third test there's… Something I'd like you to do…" Hayate coughed, he looked extremely tired and sick. "Umm… It's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

"Preliminary?" Sakura asked looking at him confused.

"What do you mean preliminary!?" Shinkamaru shouted out at him angrily.

"But… I don't understand this preliminary but… Why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?" Sakura asked.

"Umm… Because the first and second test may have been to easy this year… We have a bit too many people remaining… According to Chuunin exam rules, we must have a preliminary and… reduce the numbers of participants for the third test," Hayate said.

"Finally… Some real action," Sonki muttered, a grin spreading across her face.

"As Hokage indicated earlier, there will be guests at the third test… So the fights could take too long. We are limited in time… Umm.. So anyway those who are not feeling well… Those who feel like quitting after these explanations.. Please come forward now. Since we will be staring the preliminary immediately…" Hayate said waving his hand in front of him.

"What?!! Right now?!!" Kiba shouted out angrily.

This is going to be so much fun… Sonki stuck her hands in her pockets, the smile still on her face.

"Umm… I'm going to quit…" Kabuto said stepping forward.

"What?! Kabuto!?" Naruto shouted out looking at him confused. "Why!?"

"Ummm…" Hayate coughed into his hand. "You're Yakushi Kabuto, from the Leaf, right? You may leave now…"

Anger spread across Naruto's face.

"Does anyone else want to retire? Oh… Umm… I forgot to tell you that from now on it will be individual battling. You may raise your hand based on your own judgment."

"WHY ARE YOU QUITING?!! WHY!?" Naruto shouted at him angrily, his fist shaking in his direction.

"I'm sorry Naruto… But my body is all beat up. And now we'll have to risk out lives… I just..."

A frown appeared on Naruto's face as he lowered his fist, starring at the ground in defeat.

"Good," Sonki said smiling wickedly at him. "I'm tired of looking at your ugly face!"

A small smile spread across Kabuto's face at her sudden statement. _What a cruel kid… Guess I'll just have to teach her some manners latter, even if it's without Orochimaru's consult…_

"I've seen him before. Didn't he quit during the final test last year? What's he thinking?" Anko asked frowning in confusion at him.

"What kind of record is that?" the fourth asked in just as much confusion, though a little bit of concern, as though he figured something else was taking place then just several failures.

"Since his academy days he was a student who didn't stand out too much, average grades, and then finally graduated on his third try… Completed missions are two C-rank and fourteen D-rank. No spectacular battle history.." Anko replied. "But…"

"Yes?" The fourth asked.

"It's about before he entered the academy…" Anko answered. "Do you remember? That young boy brought back from the battle at Bell Flower pass."

"I do… As I remember, a Jounin member of the medical team brought back a child of the enemy who had survived the battle. So he is that child…"

Kabuto gave a wave of his hand, a cheery smile on his face as he begun to walk away from Naruto and the others.

Sonki glared at him as he begun to walk past her. "Try anything when you come back and I won't hesitate to kill you Kabuto… I know what you're up too… After all, I am in Orochimaru's interest right?"

Kabuto smiled at her, and then left the whole area entirely.

"Umm… Now… There are no more retiring, right?" Hayate asked, now getting all of their attention back to him.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sonki started, her voice was only low enough for him to hear as she walked over to his side. "You don't have to listen to me of course… But… I do want you to know this before you start…"

Sasuke-kun? Did she just call me Sasuke-kun? A total look of surprise was on his face. She was addressing him so friendly.

"I myself and Sakura would love for you to retire from this battle right now," Sonki started up, she was looking at the ground, her eyes lowered and seemed to be showing small signs of pain. "But you're not going to agree, and I find you noble for that… But please, that mark on your neck. It's not good. Orochimaru is a bad guy, don't go out and seek him… All it will do is cause more pain for you! Please!"

"Is that it?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yes…" Sonki replied, sounding a little hurt.

"I… I will keep it in consideration," Sasuke replied, flashing her, a small smile before reverting back to his normal frown. "But I will not stop this fight, just for you, or… Sakura."

"We should remove him from the exam and have the Anbu watching over and protecting him…" Anko said to the Hokage. She had been listening in on ever word Sonki had been telling Sasuke and repeating it to the Hokage. After all Sonki was on of the people all of the adults had their eyes on.

"He's the type that wouldn't easily agree to that…" Kakashi said in a hushed voice as he appeared behind the two of them. "Since he's from that Uchiha clan after all."

"Don't be stupid!! We'll force him to quit!! By just releasing Chakra the curse becomes active and forcibly pulls out Chakra! It's a forbidden Jutsu that eats at the body's user! It's amazing that this child is still standing! He should be dead."

The Hokage sighed. "What Orochimaru said is on my mind. Let's let Sasuke continue and watch over the situation…"

"Hokage-sama…" Anko said looking at him taken back.

"But is the curse begins opening and releasing power, then jump in and stop him…" the Hokage finished up.

"Yes…" Ibiki answered.

"Um… Now… Let's begin the preliminary. This preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation. The winners will advance to the third and final test…"

Everyone in the room starred at him in a complete dead silence.

"There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits your defeat. Umm… If you don't want to die then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But when I decided that the winner has clearly been established… Since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things…" He paused to cough again. "And the object that controls your destiny is…" A giant electronic bored showed up in back of where the Hokage and the rest of the examiners stood. "Is this… this electric score bored will… Show the match-ups for each battle. Now, this is sudden but let's announce the two names of the first fight…"

Sonki yawned, placing a hand over her mouth as she looked up at the bored.

Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi appeared on the bored.

"Now these two entrants come to the front…The two participants in the first fight are Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are you ready?" Hayate asked looking at the two of them that had appeared in front of him.

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered.

"Yes…"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted out at him, lunging herself at the railing in front of her. She gripped on to it tightly, on the verge of tears.

Kakashi looked at her, slightly agitated and sad. _She is focusing on him too much…But then again, Sasuke? How are you really going to turn out in this fight? When you can't use your Chakra?_

A wave of pain was seen fly onto Sakura's face. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Stop worrying about him!" Sonki said sighing deeply. She reached for her headphones around her neck and put them on over her ears. "Sasuke will win of course. After all he is from the Uchiha Clan. He's not as helpless as you take him to be…"

"How can you say that?" Sakura said frowning angrily as she watched Sasuke get slammed into the ground by Yoroi. His Chakara was beginning to get drained away by his opponent. "How can you say that!?" She spun around facing her, tears in her eyes.

Sonki closed her eyes leaning against the wall behind her, hands in her pocket.

"_All I ever wanted to be was a wholly muffler on your naked neck… Double rap me when it's cold…But I feel a little tight just now… And I'm afraid… I feel a choke hold… C-coming on…Yeah I'm afraid I feel a choke hold coming on…_" Sonki sand to herself quietly as she bobbed her head to the beat, a small smile on her face.

"You're not even listening to me!" Sakura shouted at her, she was now in front of Sonki, the back of her hand swung at the side of Sonki's face. Making contact as a loud slap was echoed through the whole arena.

All eyes were now on Sonki, waiting to see how she would react to this.

Sonki slowly drew her hand up to the side of her face, her other hand removing the ear phones from over her ears as she slowly opened her eyes to look at Sakura. She sighed deeply and moved her hand away from her face.

"Since I like how you care so deeply for Sasuke… I'm going to forgive you for slapping me," Sonki said looking at her. It was a dead silence besides from the fight going on down below. "In a moment I would like an apology though…"

"For what…" Sakura hissed at her, more anger spreading across her face.

"That's… That's thick brows technique!" Naruto screamed out looking down in the area below him.

Yoroi had just been kicked up in the air, Sasuke below him foot extended where his face used to be.

"What!? Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura shouted out returning back to the railing as she starred down at Sasuke. He was doing just fine.

"The winner of the first match, Uchiha Sasuke! He has passed the preliminaries!" Hayate shouted out steeping away from the unconscious body of Yoroi.

"YES!" Naruto screamed out happily at Sasuke. "But what a lame way to finish! You're all beat up!"

A surprised look appeared on Sakura's face. _He…He won… Sonki was telling the truth._ She turned around facing her. "Sonki-chan… I'm… I'm sorry for doughting and slapping you earlier, you were right…"

"Drop the chan and you are forgiven," Sonki said a little appalled at the sudden use of chan at the end of her name.

"Yes," Sakura answered nodding her head.

"Oh and Sakura…" Sonki said looking at her with a small smile on her face. "Don't worry about Sasuke that much anymore, okay? Kakashi's gunna put everything under control. He won't be getting out of hand anymore…"

Sakura looking at her with a reassuring smile. Kakashi was already down in the ring with Sasuke.

Chapter eight end! Wow, I'm rolling these out fast all thanks to you wonderful people who have been leaving awesome comets! I thank you so much for them! I might not be updating that often so I'll try and put out another chapter today, sorry if this one was a bit of a bore! But the next should be better!


	9. Akito Hamaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I won is my own original character Sonki Ekibyougami. All of the songs that I use in this fic of course do not belong to me but their proper owners.

Naruto

Chapter 9: Akito Hamaru

Saga: Death and Rebirth

What am I saying… I can't… I can't compete with him…Am I… An Idiot? Kakashi's one visible eye was eyeing the spot where Orochimaru once stood in horror.

"Kakashi-sensei?" a small voice asked.

He turned his head, his eyes lying on Sonki who was starring back at him, scared and confused.

"Sonki… What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, regaining all feeling in his body now.

"I…" she looked over to Sasuke's unconscious body. "That curse..." She looked back up at Kakashi, fear in her eyes. "It's, bad… Isn't it?"

Of course it is stupid… After all, you do know all of this… Right?

Shut-up…

"Don't worry about it okay Sonki," Kakashi said, his expression changing to a mellow depressed look. He walked over to Sonki's side and placed one of his hands on her shoulder. "Come on, the last fight just finished up right?"

She nodded her head in reply.

"Well, let's see who's fighting next," Kakashi answered, his expression not changing.

---------------------------------------

"Sonki! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted out wildly looking at the two of them. "How is Sasuke?! Is he all right! What about the-"

She was cut off by Sonki putting her hand over her mouth. "Some people are listening Sakura… I'd be wise not to mention it again…" She looked over to Naruto who was starring excitedly at the bored, waiting for the next battle to be announced.

Sakura nodded her head a little disappointed as Sonki removed her hand from her mouth.

"He's fine, Sakura," Kakashi replied scratching the back of his head and then sighed. "Absolutely fine…"

"Look Sakura!" Naruto shouted out pointing at the score bored.

"Huh…" Sakura said, her face turning a little pale. Ino and herself were the fourth match.

"Good luck Sakura," Sonki said waving at her as she walked towards the ring. "Don't do anything stupid! Think all of your actions through clearly!"

---------------------------------------

Bah… Stupid girl… Even when I tell her what to watch out for she completely ignores it! I warned her! Though, I'm wondering what would happen exactly if she had won the fight… A small frown formed over Sonki's face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She leaned up against the wall behind her and let out a deep sigh. The song changed over to _Gotta Save the Queen_ by _Motorhead_. She closed her eyes.

Temari and Tenten are fighting next… But I do wonder, who is it exactly that I will be matched up against?

Her eyes snapped open, Naruto was standing in front of her, an aggravated look on his face. He had been trying to get her attention by poking her shoulder.

"You're up…" Naruto said and then turned back to the ring.

"What…" Sonki said twisting her face into confusion as she snapped off her headphones with her left hand, letting the music to continue playing. "Don't be stupid Naruto… Temari and Tenten are supposed to fight now…"

"I think you're the one whose being stupid," Naruto answered her, he was leaning over the railing, frustration running high in his voice. "Look up at the score bored if you don't believe me…"

She looked up at the score bored, shock spreading all over her face. Two names were up on it, one shocking her more than the other.

Sonki Ekibyougami vs. Akito Hamaru

She gulped, sweat now running down her face. _This just has to be a coincidence… But, but… He wasn't in the manga or anime! I know this! What the hell is going on here!?_

"Sonki!" Kakashi hissed at her confused. "What's wrong? Get down in the ring already! You're fight is up now!"

Her hands went numb at her side as she walked up to the railing in front of her. All eyes in the arena were now on her again she jumped over the railing and landed in the ring cat like.

Standing on her feet she walked over to Hayate and _Akito_.

This _Akito_ stood across from her. Wearing a red vest, the front of it covered in pockets. The long sleeve black shirt he was wearing under it was plain, but the collar ran up his neck and stopped over half of his nose, like Kakashi's. His shorts were baggy and tan, wearing long black socks under then. His shoes were the same blue as hers. His hair blue and matted up over his mist headband, his eyes the same dark blue.

"A…Aki…to," Sonki said to herself quietly, the spit in her mouth was drying up, her whole body was now shaking.

The boy that stood in front of her was indeed the boy she had killed before. The boy she had killed, causing Orochimaru to appear and for her to have entered this wonderful world of Ninja's.

"Match begin!" Hayate yelled out, looking at Sonki confused, fear was written all over her face.

The two of them stood still, facing one another. A wicked smile on Akito's face and fear on Sonki's.

"Why do you look so scared Sonki?" Akito asked her, his voice cold and heartless, almost dead.

"You're… This, you… You're dead!" Sonki screamed at him, sweat now rolling down her face.

Eyes were all on her now.

"Do I look dead to you?" Akito asked looking at her, his eyes halfway closed the same smile still on his face. "Actually I'm quite surprised to be here and now. I thought I was dead the last time we ran into each other… But now that I have been reborn, I feel much better. Thank-you Sonki, for killing me that is. The old me…"

"No…" Sonki replied laughing a little at what he had just said, fear was still on her face. "This is bullshit, this can't be happening. I killed you…" She paused, her eyes narrowing. "I _watched_ you die. I _killed_ you."

"No sense in arguing over the past," Akito answered, his hand reaching into one of the pockets on the front of his vest. "Might as well get this battle over with right? I mean after all this is in my way at the moment…" He grinned at her, showing all of his teeth. "Because I will make you suffer for what you have done to me before. I want to see you panic, to fear me with everything you have…" He lunged forward, pinning her to the ground, as if this was the actual real start of the match.

Sonki's whole body froze, not an inch of it moving. Her eyes as huge as dinner plates as her breaths came out in short gasps. Akito's face barely a centimeter away from hers.

"I will make you suffer Sonki, I will show you real fear. Real pain," Akito hissed at her. "I will make every component of your body wish it was never born…"

Are you just going to let him push you are like this Sonki? It's pathetic. I mean a great demon such as myself being stuck in this stupid mortal body. How pathetic you are.

Shut-up… You don't know what's going on here… You don't know him; you don't know what he's capable of!

You mean what he was capable of. After all you are no longer a mere human now, right? You are a Ninja… A Ninja of great power from what I imagine. After all I am trapped inside of you.

I don't want your advice… I don't need your help. I can do this on my own…

Without me you are nothing…

No… No I'm not… I'm not nothing!!

Prove it then. Words will get you no where. You are saying nothing more than a bluff.

Just watch and get ready to eat your words baka 1 

A frown quickly spread across her face, turning all of her fear and dought into confidence. She flung both of her feet inward and then out, right into Akito's stomach, causing him to go flying in the air.

She then jumped to her feet and brushed the fallen hair out of her face. A small smile appeared over it as she dug into her shurkien holster, pulling out three and then threw them in the air.

All were making contact with Akito's body, which was now starting to fall back to the ground.

He landed on his hands and knee's, glaring up at her with utter hatred. His right hand reached to his shoulders, pulling out one of the shrukien. He repeated the process and let the three of them fall to his feet.

"Don't get cocky Sonki," Akito said. "Just because you caught me off guard once doesn't mean it's going to happen again." He smiled at her. "Do you honestly think you will be able to defeat me? After all… The one and only Lord Orochimaru trained me…"

---------------------------------------

Orochimaru!? Kakashi's face turned into a scowl. _Orochimaru tried that boy… Sonki, forfeit. You have to forfeit, unless you want to… die._

His hands tensed up at his sides.

"Kakashi…" Sakura said, not taking her eyes off of Sonki and Akito who were now getting into the heat of a battle. "Will… Will Sonki be all right? This Orochimaru guy, I'm not exactly sure who he is. But he did something bad to Sasuke right? And if this boy down here was trained by him… Is he going to do something bad to Sonki?"

"I'm not sure," Kakashi answered, narrowing his eyes at the match below. "But what ever taking place here… Is not going to have a good outcome."

---------------------------------------

Dammit! How can he manage to be so fast!? I can barely keep up with him! Her face turned into an angry scowl as she managed to luckily dodge his flying shinai. _I… I have to beat him! I have to get stronger! I won't let this be a set back for me! I will not be beaten her!_

She stopped in her tracks and then launched her body up in the air. Pulling out her own Shinai along the way. She then held out her hands, each shinai between her fingers, letting a black Chakra form around them.

"Shinai Kuushuu no Jutsu!" Sonki yelled out, throwing the shinai at him. Each of them was engulfed in their own black flame, reeking of something dangerous.

Each shinai hit the ground, none of them hitting Akito.

"You missed your target," Akito muttered, looking up at her disgusted. "Do you really have such a horrible aim?"

Sonki who face twitched as she fell back to the ground. She looked at him; a frown still placed upon it.

---------------------------------------

What the hell is she doing? Gaara's face twisted up in rage. _I know she's a lot stronger than that… I know she's better than that… So what the hell is she trying to pull!?_

"Gaara…" Kankuro asked looking at him confused.

"Shut-up," Gaara spat back at him. Annoyance replacing his rage. "Don't talk to me…"

His closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Everything thought that crossed his mind was the announcement of Sonki's lost. How she was going to fail at this… Or die.

"SONKI!" a voice called out from across the ring. It was full of fear and grief.

His eyes shot open.

Sonki lay on the ground at Akito's feet. Blood coming out of her mouth and new wounds all over her body.

---------------------------------------

"Pathetic like I said before," Akito said spitting at her. "I thought you would have been better than this Sonki… After all you showed no sigh of hesitation when you stabbed me with the knife… Over and over again…"

"Shut-up… I've heard enough from you…" Sonki muttered, spitting out blood as she struggled to get to her feet. "I'm tired of listening to your stupid remarks…"

He laughed at her. "And what do you expect to do about it Sonki? You can barely move!"

"Shut-up…" Sonki muttered once more. Her eyes starting to glaze over as her whole body started to shake wildly. "I… I don't want to hear anymore from you…"

"Do something about it then!" Akito screamed at her, rage everywhere. "I'm tired of hearing your small talk Sonki! If you say you're going to do something then do it!"

"I am," Sonki answered, her voice starting to fade out as she stood on her feet. She began to slowly walk forward, but only managed to stagger over to the left. She leaned up against the wall and hunched her back over.

Her mouth hanging open as more blood came spewing out of it.

Why… Why'd he have to hit me so hard…

"Idiot…" Akito muttered appearing right in front of her. He formed his hand into a fist and hit Sonki across the face. Kicking his leg up he slammed it into her, managing to send her flying in the center of shinai that laid implanted in the ground, each of them still flaming with the black Chakra.

"God you are ridicules!" Akito screamed at her, slowly making his way over to Sonki who was trying to push herself up to her knees, but only managing to let more blood spill out of her mouth.

He stopped in front of her, pulling out shinai and shrukien.

"Did you expect to make something more of yourself if you came to this world Sonki?" Akito asked her. "Did you think you would have a better life!?"

---------------------------------------

Did you expect to make something more of yourself if you cam to this world? What the hell is he talking about…

Gaara starred down at the two of them transfixed.

Something more was going on her than he had a total grasp of. All of it seeming to deal around Sonki.

---------------------------------------

"Did you Sonki!? Did you think you'd have a better life in this world!? Think that all of your mistakes would just magically float away!?" Akito screamed. He threw the objects in his hands at Sonki. Each of them implanting deeply into her as she let out a small scream of pain. "ANSWER ME SONKI!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU KILLED ME!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DESTROYED EVEYTHING I HAD!?"

"Everything you had…" Sonki asked, leaning on her knees and elbows. "Everything you had… was shit. You deserve this… After treating me the way… You did…"

"Oh please Sonki," Akito said rolling his eyes at her as he stuck his hands in his pockets and begun to walk towards her again. Stopping so he was a few inches away. "You going out with me was the worst possible thing to happen. You know you such a whiny bitch right? God damn, how did I manage to put up with you? But then again…" he paused to smile at her. "You were good in bed…"

Rage formed over her face as her whole body tensed up.

So this is the boy than… Than you used you right?

Go away Garou. You're the last person I want to talk to about him…

I can help you destroy him… I can kiilll him. Let me feed Sonki… Let me out just this once.

No…

Why not… I know how you hate him Sonki. I know you want him dead once more… Why are you holding back? Don't you want to see his blood spilled across the floor… Don't you want to hear him scream out in agony and pain? Watch him suffer?

No… I've seen enough of all of that…

Let me out…

No.

"But then again you were a slut… Am I correct? Or at least you looked like one…" Akito drew up his foot and sent it flying at her face.

Let me out Sonki.

Rage drew all over Sonki's face. She had, had enough of this.

Yes…

Sonki caught the foot in her hand. She twisted her head around, facing him. Fangs had started to grow from her mouth and her eyes turned a blood red. Her fingernails started to turn into claws.

"_What are you thinking now Akito? Do you fear me?!_" Sonki hissed out at him, her voice slightly deeper than before. She added more pressure to her hand, causing kit's foot to smash. His foot beyond broken.

Akito let out a blood-chilling scream, causing the whole room to watch in a dead silence. He fell backwards, Sonki pouncing on top of him. She sunk her claws in him, watching his scream out in more pain.

"_How does it fell Akito!? This pain and suffering you were so dearly telling me about?! How does it fell!?_" Sonki hissed at him, drawing her face closer to him as she took in all the screams he was emitting happily.

Blood was now flowing out of him freely, pooling under him and Sonki.

"_All the more you scream, all the more it makes me happy…_" Sonki said, starring down at him ineptly. She drew her hands out of him and tried to wipe the blood on the floor next to her, but only managed to smear it.

Reaching back into her shurkein pouch she pulled out a shinai and stabbed it deeply in his chest.

He screamed out in pain, blood spitting out of his mouth in the process.

"_DIE!!_" Sonki screamed out starting to rip the shinai down his chest as blood spilled out of his open wound. She let out a cold laugh, all the people in the room that knew her where now starring at her horrified.

Something horrible had awoken inside of her, something they had never had the chance to see or experience before. Something mad, something… horrifying?

---------------------------------------

"Sonki!" Sakura shouted out on the verge of tears, her hands were up in front of her face as she watched her plunge the shinai in Akito's chest. "Naruto! We have to do something!" She then turned to Kakashi. "Sensei! Stop her please! Stop her! What is she doing! We have to stop her now!"

"The demon…" Naruto answered, his face looking at the ground long and hard. "The demon inside of her is breaking out… That's why… That's why she's so violent."

"Demon?" Kakashi asked, this was the first he had heard of any of this.

"Yeah… She's, she's just like me," Naruto answered, his voice ringing loud in clear, as his words sunk further into his head. "Just, like me…"

---------------------------------------

"That demon was acting up in the first exam wasn't it!?" he yelled out looking at her sternly. Some fear on her face.

"Yeah…" Sonki answered resentment in her voice.

Then… She's like me? 

_"I gotta take a piss," he said, spitting out the first thing that had come to his mind._

_He walked away from the group, sadness now growing on his face. Fear even begun to show itself._

_As soon as he arrived out of hearing distance he leaned up against a tree, tracing the bark with his fingers. His eyes grew heavy and he starred at the ground, a small frown on his face_.

_"She's… Just like me?" Naruto asked himself, his voice quite. Even though it did not matter how loud he talked; he would still be talking only to himself. "How can she be… Just like me?"_

She's like you Naruto! Just like you!

"Sasuke… How long did he know before he told me… Why did she keep this from us…? Me especially, surly she must have know that I… I have a demon inside of me too…"

He rocked himself forward; he was now standing firmly on his feet. His hands were starting to turn into fists at his side. His mouth was starting to curl up in anger.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed out spinning around, he smashed one of his fists into the tree behind him. A huge hole appearing in it after he removed his hand. "What the hell does Sasuke know!? She's not like me! She doesn't know what it's like to be hated by everyone! To be shunned out by everyone! SHE'S NOTHING LIKE ME AT ALL!"

He fell forward, resting his head on the tree in front of him.

"What does she know…?" he asked, as he begun to sob. "Why would Sasuke compare her to me… Why would she automatically get compared to me…?"

One of his hands reached up to his face, whipping away the fallen tears. He let out a deep sigh and forced a smile on his face.

"If she truly is just like me…" he begun. "Then I guess… I'll just have to find this out for myself…"

But how could she have been like me… Without me knowing it?

---------------------------------------

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, fear in her voice. A cold laughter was echoing through the room, over the screams of Akito who was still crying out in torment. "NARUTO!"

He snapped his attention over to Sakura and saw the tears in her eyes. _She's crying? Why?_ Rage filled his face as he gripped the railing in front of him. "SONKI! STOP IT NOW!"

---------------------------------------

Naruto?

"Shit," the voice muttered from Sonki's mouth.

He's calling out for me? Why?

"I'm not ready to go yet!" the voice hissed out in anger. "I'M NOT GETTING SEALED BACK INSIDE OF YOU AGAIN! I AM FREE!"

NARUTO!

Sonki's face twisted up in rage and then let out a scream. The claws begun to shrink back to their original size and her eyes turned back to their normal melancholy blue and her teeth shrunk back to their original form.

"Naruto?" Sonki asked looking up at him, forgetting all about the almost dead boy under her.

"YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE ME AT ALL! I'M NOT WILLING TO ACCEPET YOU AS MY EQUAL! I'M NOT WILLING TO ACCEPT A KILLER LIKE YOU AT ALL!" Naruto screamed at her, pointing his index finger at her angrily.

She could see all the rage on his face and in his voice. His whole body was shaking with every word he screamed at her.

"Killer?" Sonki asked, tears now starting to form in her eyes. "I am… A killer…"

She turned back down to the screaming boy under her. She pulled the shinai out of his chest and stood up weakly.

"Akito…" Sonki muttered, whipping the blood off of the shinai and on her pants. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you again…"

"I don't need…" he paused, gasping for breath. "You're fucking sentamintal-tal…ity!"

He passed out.

She backed away from him, dropping her now clean shinai to her feet. Her hands shot up to her face as she fell down to her knees. Crying her eyes out.

"W… winner," Hayate said a little loss for words at what had just taken place before him. "Ekibyougami Sonki…"

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get posted! As you can see it's kind of longer than the rest of them! So I guess I might have made up there!? If not sorry! I've been busy and in a sort of writers block! Sorry to the people who asked me to try and not get in one! I tried and here is my chapter! Trying to work on going original and away from most of the events that happen in the series! Next chapter soon! If not today then will be next week!

Now to some of the comets that I feel I should reply on:

Linainverse1232: Yes! You are absolutely right and I am sorry I let you down and went through one! Though I'm glade someone thought Sakura getting a little out of hand over Sasuke (when does she not?) was good!

Unmoving: Yes I hope I get more reviews from people! That would make my day! But alas not so many people like to skim through stories and read them!

Brelle: Please don't cry! I'm trying to get more out as fast as I can!

No 1 you Know: Yes I am taking what you have said into more consideration and am hoping to get off on some original point of mind and make it come out all right… Though I guess you have to stay tuned to see how much of a hopefully good job I do

JapanAnimeGirl: Yes! Thank you so much for the reviews (kind of noticed your like probably the only know who has reviewed more than one…)! Keep reading please I would like some negative feed back if you have any! But otherwise thank you!

__


	10. Ero Sennin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Sonki Ekibyougami and the upcoming original plot.

Naruto

Chapter 10: Ero Sennin

Saga: Death and Rebirth

Sonki sat on the bed in the hospital, her hands rested in her lap and her eyes looking straight at the floor at her feet. Her breathing came out slow and in slow, as though she were trying to keep herself calm.

Kakashi stood in front of her, his arms crossed behind his back and all of his weight pushed on one leg. He then began to speak.

"How long… Did you plan on keeping this from me?" Kakashi asked her, his voice stern but yet showed all signs of curiosity.

"I don't know, as long as I could I suppose," Sonki answered, her own voice sounding a little distant. This was one conversation she did not want to be having with her sensei.

"That's not the answer I was looking for," Kakashi said sighing. "But then again this is pretty awkward for you right? You're not to used to talking about yourself are you…"

"No, not at all…"

"Get over it," Kakashi said. "Because starting now you're going to be doing a lot of it…"

"But… What if I don't want too…"

"You don't have a choice Sonki. Either you talk to me about it right now, or we will be doing it in front of Lord Hokage. And it isn't going to be quite a cup of tea… He has his own ways of persuading people to talk. That is after all one of the many ways he was able to become the Hokage."

"I've had a wolf demon named Garou sealed inside of me since the day I was born. I was born in The Village of the Sand. My mother and father died there when I was very young, they went out on a mission and never returned. A year latter I end up in front of this village with no memories of how it is I got here. A young couple raised me… Who were the first to find me," she paused as memories came reflecting back at her. "They died about four years latter, killed in the line of duty also… I've been living alone in this village since then."

"Like Naruto," Kakashi breathed out rubbing the temple of his head with the palm of his hand.

"Not at all," Sonki answered, trying to lower her eyes more. "Didn't you hear him out there? He doesn't find me as his equal… He hates me…"

"I wouldn't take him to seriously," Kakashi answered. "He's just mad right now, he was in shock at what you did when your demon was released. What you did to that boy… It was unspeakable… Nothing we would have imagined you would have been capable of…"

"But then again, how can you think that?" Sonki asked him, looking up. "After all… You don't know me any better than the others…"

"And that is what I am here to change," Kakashi said sighing deeply. This was not going to be an easy task.

"Try if you will… I'm not making any promises," Sonki answered; her eyes still flat on the ground, her face now emotionless. "But… I, I don't want you to get me wrong," she turned her face to look up at him. "It's not like I'm trying to be difficult, there are just to many things I don't want people to know about me…"

"Well, that's a start," Kakashi said, a small smile forming under his mask. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

She sat there, as if going into deep thought. "I want to become stronger…"

"Well everyone wa-" Kakashi began but was cut off by the door slamming open, Naruto was standing in the doorway breathing heavily.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted out, still gasping for breath. "Y-you have to come see this! That kid from the sand and Lee are facing off! It's incredible! You have to see!"

"All right Naruto," Kakashi said waving his hand at him. He then turned back over to Sonki. "You're off the hook for now Sonki… But… I am going to leave you to your thoughts… If you think of anything else, tell me."

Sonki nodded her head as she watched him exit the room, closing the door behind him.

"This sucks," Sonki muttered standing up.

Most of her injuries had already healed. She only had the wolf demon to thank for that.

"I would imagine so," a voice hissed out from behind her.

"Huh," Sonki said spinning around. An Anbu stood behind her, leaning in the window seal, window open. "Kabuto?"

"Nice guess," he snickered taking off the mask to reveal his face. It was indeed Kabuto. "But then again how could I have guessed otherwise. You seem to know a lot more than I will give you credit for."

"What do you want," Sonki spat at him, her face now starting to bunch up in frustration. This was the last person she wanted to talk to at the moment. "Aren't you supposed to be chasing around Sasuke?"

"Ah, yes the Uchiha boy," Kabuto said smiling at her. "I was ordered by Orochimaru to capture him also… But then again, he does have quiet some interest in you to Sonki…"

"Stupid fool," Sonki hissed out. "I want nothing to do with him. So leave now… And tell your master… To leave me the hell alone… Cause no matter what he does I am going to destroy his plans… I won't let him get his hands on Sasuke or myself…"

"Bold words," Kabuto answered. "But can you back them up?"

"Of course," Sonki said smiling at him. She rose her left hand, a black Chakra engulfing around it. "But let me ask you this? Do you think you can beat me? I know everything about you… Your strengths, weaknesses, even your moves…"

"Not at all," Kabuto answered, giving her another smile before he replaced his mask. "But then again I never did plan on fighting you… Just relaying a message before my leave. And this time, don't worry. I promise to leave little Sasuke alone…"

"Get out," Sonki sneered at him, her hands turning to fists at her sides. "Now…"

"I'm gone," Kabuto said giving her a short wave before jumping out the window behind him.

"I really, don't like him," Sonki said, starring out the window in front of her. The room was now empty, besides herself.

---------------------------------------

"Well, with this, the preliminary trials for the round three test… has been completed!" Hayate shouted out, relief was in his voice. It was all over now.

Sonki stood in front of the Hokage and the rest of the Gennin teachers. Naruto on her left and Shinkamaru on her right. The other winners next to them and so forth, except Sasuke.

"To all of you who won the rights to compete in the "third round test" in the chuunin exam…" he paused to cough. "One is missing but… congratulations to you all!! Ah…Well then, Hokage-sama if you would please…"

"Yes…" the Hokage said steeping forward, all the teenagers in front of him paying close attention to what he said next. "Well, now I'd like to… Start explaining the main test."

Finally… Though I'm begging to dought that I really want to go through with this anymore… If it means I'm going to hurt others…Sonki leaned all of her pressure on her left foot and then rocked back over to her right.

"As I told you before, in the main event, your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries. I'd like you to show off all your powers with no reserves. Which is why the finals…" he paused, a small smile forming over his old face. "Will be held one month from now."

----------------------------------------

"Well I'd like to dismiss you now but… there's something that has to be done fore the finals before I can do that…" the Hokage said, grinning madly at them all.

"What the hell is it!? I've got to train now"! Naruto shouted out holding out a fist in front of his face angrily.

"Well… Don't get so excited. There are pieces of paper inside of that box that Anko's holding, so each of you take one piece," the Hokage said ushering at Anko who was slowly making her way around. The box finally arrived in front on Sonki.

She drew out the paper and opening it up.

Four?

"These are you final fights," the Hokage said crossing his arms behind his back. "This determine who you'll be fighting. If you would read your numbers aloud."

They all did so.

"Now Ibiki if you would be so kind as to show them," the Hokage ushered.

Ibiki held up a piece of paper. Their battle arrangements written on it.

First battle: Uzumaki, Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji

Second battle: Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino

Third battle: Temari vs. Nara Shikamru

Fourth battle: Dosu, Kinta vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Fifth battle: Ekibyougami Sonki vs. Gaara

Fear reflected on Sonki's face as she clenched the hand with the piece of paper in it tight. Everyone noticed it but said nothing.

"Well then, you're free to start your strategies or resting as you like, with this I'll dismiss you all but are there any final questions?"

---------------------------------------

Damn… How in the world did I get matched up with Gaara!? Perfect! This is just perfect!!

A frown quickly spread across Sonki's face as she stuck her hands inside of her pockets and kicked a stone in front of her.

"Sonki?" a voice asked interrupting her for her thoughts.

She turned around to come face to face with Kakashi.

"Yes…" Sonki said, a frown still on her face. Her days just kept getting better and better. _Dammit… He's just gunna go poking around again where he doesn't belong… Just leave me alone dammit!_

"What is it exactly that you plan to do for the rest of this month?" Kakashi asked, sticking his own hands in his pockets.

"Train… I've already told you before that I want to get stronger," Sonki answered, sounding annoyed.

"I'd like it if you came with me and Sasuke to train," Kakashi said. "I'll teach you something that will make you much stronger."

"Not interested," Sonki growled out turning her back on him. "Sorry to be disrespectful sensei… You were a great teacher and I am sure you will continue to be one… But after you turned down Naruto like that I can't accept. If I am going to train, it will be alone… I will train by myself…"

"If that is what you wish," Kakashi said sighing deeply.

"It is…"

---------------------------------------

She continued to walk a frown still on her face and hands still placed in their original position, inside of her pockets.

She turned her head away from the ground and spotted Naruto. _Hey isn't that the…_ She looked up and saw the hot spring sign.

Her eye twitched as she suddenly appeared at Naruto's side. "And what exactly are you doing Naruto? I think it I might be considered a good pedestrian if I smacked you a good one right here…"

"Sonki!?" Naruto shouted out jumping as he noticed her aggravated face a couple of inches away from his. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Walking," Sonki answered. "And you?"

"Training," Ebisu said steeping forward.

Ahh yes…Walking on water… A small smile formed over Sonki's face as she looked at him. "Mind if I tagged along for a while?"

---------------------------------------

"Damn Naruto, you're bad at this!" Sonki said looking at him in disbelief, he had just fallen in the sixty-degree hot water for the fifth time.

"You try it then Sonki! I don't see you doing anything!" Naruto shouted out jumping out of the water, an index finger pointed sharply at her. "You stand on top of the water without falling in!"

"Will be done," Sonki muttered smiling as she removed her jacket. A plain black jacket revealed underneath it along with long black pants. Her blue sandals were remaining the same. She threw her jacket a few inches away from the edge of the pool and walked forward.

Her first foot made contact with the water and then the second. She continued to walk until she was in the middle. Her arms crossed over her chest as she starred at Naruto stupidly.

"To think I've mastered my Chakra before you," Sonki said sighing. "Naruto… Ple-"

She suddenly fell into the water.

"You're pathetic Sonki!" Naruto barked at her, a happy smile on his face.

What happened? Why did she suddenly fall through like that? Ebisu looked at Sonki confused as she lunged herself out of the water breathing heavily.

Her hair had come out of its usual hairstyle similar to Anko's in the back. It was now clinging to her neck and back. Her long bangs a twisted mess over her face.

"Shut it Naruto!" Sonki screamed marching herself angrily over to what had made her lose all concentration. "YOU!" She pointed an angry finger at a man with long white hair. "STOP THAT NOW!"

"Eh?" he said turned around to look at her, his eye contact not going above her chest.

"Sonki?" Naruto asked looking at her confused. He then almost fell over when he realized what the open pervert in front of him was starring at. "I-I-I wouldn't do that!"

"Eh?" he said now looking at Naruto for a second and then turning back to the furious Sonki. "Why are you bathing with your clothes on?"

"W-what?" Sonki stuttered out, her whole face now twitching. "Tell me I did not just heard that come out of your mouth…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Ebisu screamed out throwing a threatening fist at him.

"Wha…" he said looking at him confused before he slammed an open fist at the ground below him.

A second latter Ebisu was sent flying back and the man was standing on top of a frog.

"You got to keep it down or else they'll hear you," he hissed at the three of them angrily.

This open pervert defeated the closet pervert! Naruto starred at him in a gape, blinking several times. "What's with the frog?"

"Thanks for asking!! Mt. Myobokugama's holy Master Sennin also known as Toad Sennin, remember it!!" the man shouted out as a happy smile spread across his face.

Yep… Just the loser he was before…Sonki starred at him, a sweat drop forming above her head as her body begun to slump over in disappointment and fear.

"H-hey! Ero Sennin!! What did you just do!?" Naruto barked at him, though amazement was still on his face. "He was supposed to train me!"

"He was getting in the way of my work…" the Sennin answered, resentment on his face as to being called 'Ero Sennin'.

"Damn you're a pervert if I ever saw one…" Sonki said glaring at him as she started to wring the bottom half of her shirt. "That isn't work! And what you write isn't even considered a novel!"

"Oh so you know about me!" he said grinning happily at her. He then pulled out his latest book he was writing 'Come Come Paradise'.

Naruto gave it one look and then looked at him with total disgust. _That's the book Kakashi's always reading… So this guy wrote them?_

"THAT'S A NASTY BOOK!! HOW IS PEEPING ON WOMAN PART OF YOUR WORK!? THAT'S A CRIME YOU KNOW!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sonki screamed at him, pointing a threatening finger, as her whole face filled with rage.

"SHUT-UP!!! IT'S NOT PEEPING! IT GIVES ME INSPIRATION!" he screamed back at her.

"YOU LIAR! WHAT A LAME EXCUS!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT MY TRAINING!?" Naruto screamed at him, flipping him off I the process.

You go Naruto…Sonki said looking at the both of them confused. _And I thought I was yelling at him enough…_She then looked over at Naruto. _I guess this means his not mad at me anymore? He hasn't yelled at me once since I've been around him…_

"Training? You talking about that water walking?" he asked looking at him confused.

"YEAH?! You know about it?!" Naruto replied angrily.

He nodded his head yawning.

"Well then take responsibility and help me with my training!" Naruto said pointing a threatening finger at him.

"I HATE RUDE LITTLE BRATS LIKE YOU!" he shouted at Naruto angrily. "AND BESIDES! I DON'T LIKE MEN!"

"Guess this is my que to leave," Sonki muttered scratching the back of her head nervously. "See you in a couple of months Naruto! Good luck with your training!"

"Wait!" he shouted at her as Naruto just pulled his sexy no Jutsu.

"Nope!" Sonki answered sighing. "HEY!! LOOK OVER THERE AT THAT NAKED CHICK!"

He flipped himself around and starred at the naked transformed version of Naruto, his jaw almost hitting the ground as he managed to scream out 'I like you!' at him.

Idiot… But… Good luck Naruto! Sonki smiled happily as she ran away from the two of them.

Today had been quite and interesting day.

Bah… If you're lucky you'll get another chapter this weekend… If not you can blame it on school. Being a sophomore sucks.


	11. Guess Who I Like

Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Sonki Ekibyougami, and the up coming original plot.

Naruto

Chapter 11: Guess Who I Like

Saga: Death and Rebirth

"Naruto!" the Sennin screamed at him, while hitting him on the head sharply. "Pay attention now! I'm not going to explain this again! You've drained your Chakra! Now it's time to use this red Chakra you speak of!"

"Yeah…" Naruto said, managing to force a small smile on his face. "I… Guess it is."

__

Sonki… How are you doing? Why didn't you stay here to train with me? It's not that I'm complaining… I just… You always look so sad.

****

YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE ME AT ALL! I'M NOT WILLING TO ACCEPET YOU AS MY EQUAL! I'M NOT WILLING TO ACCEPT A KILLER LIKE YOU AT ALL!

The words rung loudly in his head, causing his face to twitch in protest.

__

Those words… I said something… That cruel… I'm not going to forgive her for what she did to that boy… In fact she almost killed him… She lost herself and managed to unleash something horrid and terrifying.

But how could she have helped it? She was on the verge of death herself; it was only chance that, that demon was released…

Sonki… How are you doing now? I do wish you were here, so at least now, I can clear my head of all doughts. I'd like to get to know you better. So if I have false accusations I can prove them wrongs, so if I say something bad about you I can prove that it is true…

How are you doing now?

---------------------------------------

"This isn't fair!" Sonki spat out, with a glum look on her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she gazed out the window in front of her emptily.

Rain was pouring down; the city streets below utterly covered in it.

"It's raining!" She sighed deeply, closing her eyes in the process. "How am I supposed to train now? I've got about three and a half more weeks… I bet Naruto and Sasuke are getting a whole lot stronger…" She opened her eyes, frustration on her face. "Damn! I should have gone with one of them! But no! I have to be all stuck up and all macho and stick it out on my own!"

She sighed an again and then begun to make her way over to the door. She threw it open, the rain falling down in front of her. Hard. She slowly made her way out and then slammed the door behind her.

__

Heh, a little rain can't hurt me right? Besides! I love the rain… right?

It came down upon her back, hard, soaking her instantly as she wrapped her arms around her. Trying to gain more heat as a cold shiver ran up her back.

She forced a smile on her face as she begun to make her way down the empty streets of Konohagakure.

If anyone were to be standing outside, by a small chance, then they would have been under the hangers around the roofs, looking at her confused as all signs of cold were rushing over her body. And most importantly, she wasn't wearing a jacket.

__

I could really go for ramen right now…Sonki lowered her eyes nervously as her stomach growled at her. The Ichiraku Ramen Bar was only a few feet away.

A few minutes latter she was seated in a chair in front of the counter eating away at her curi flavored ramen, a small smile on her face as she clicked her chopsticks to the tune of _Carnival_.

"Huh?" Sonki muttered as she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Her eyes meet a nervous looking girl around her age. Her hair was purple and her eyes a solid milky white. Hinata.

"Um… Excuse me Sonki-sama…" Hinata whispered, her voice sounding extremely unconfident. "May I s-sit there?" She looked over to the empty seat next to her.

"Uh…" Sonki said looking at her a little weird as she snapped the headphones off of her head. "Yeah… But… Sama?"

"Is… Is it wrong of me to call you that?!" Hinata burst out, her hands clenched in her lap, her face showing a little fear.

"Yeah… But I'd rather you just call me Sonki… We're equals and all… Why are you so nervous?" Sonki asked narrowing her eyes at her.

"I…" Hinata begun, she gulped and then looked at her lap, playing with her fingers as she begun to talk again. "It's… It's just that you're so strong… And I-I'm so weak… I thought y-you might not want t-to be seen around with m-me…"

"You're really funny you know that," Sonki said smiling at her happily. She rocked back in her chair. "You hungry?"

"N-no… I-I already ate," Hinata said smiling weakly at her. She got up from her chair and gave her a low bow. "I-I'll be going now then…"

"No! Wait! Let's hang out together or something!" Sonki shouted at her jumping up a little panic on her face. "I'd be fun! Come on! Maybe you could stay over or something! You can ask your parents or something if you need too!"

Hinata's face tensed up.

__

Bad thing to say… Great Sonki…You're just great…

"I'd really like t-that," Hinata said a little taken back, a happy smile covering her whole face.

"Great!" Sonki shouted out jumping up to her feet, she grabbed Hinata's hand and then begun to drag her through the rain in the direction of her house.

---------------------------------------

"Sorry about that," Sonki muttered, scratching the back of her head guilty as a puddle started to form around the two of them. Both were soaked to their skin. "I've got some extra clothes you can wear… Though they might be a bit big for you…"

"T-thank you…" Hinata, said, still taken back with Sonki's gratitude of having her over.

"You know… This is the first time I've ever really had someone over her with consult," Sonki said changing into a black tank top.

Hinata was already finished as she slipped on a plain pair of baggy orange pants.

"Y-you don't really seem like the type who likes t-to have people over much," Hinata muttered, her hands now behind her back as she traced the ground in front of her with her foot, nervously.

"I guess you could say that," Sonki answered laughing. "I don't really have much of a reason though to invite anyone over…"

"O-oh," Hinata murmured. "But you don't mind me o-over here right?"

"Of course not!" Sonki replied patting her on the back sharply. "Come on! I'll get a fire started in the meantime and you can make yourself at home… okay!?"

Hinata nodded her head as she followed Sonki out of the room and toward her fireplace in her living room.

__

Glade I got this damn thing installed in this house when I moved it… Otherwise this would just be to weird… Sonki sighed as a fire started right before her eyes. She backed up and then noticed Hinata still standing motionless besides her couch, her eyes starring at her emptily.

"Are you… Are you all right?" Sonki asked looking at her worried. Hinata's eyes seemed to be full of pain. "You look a little melancholy…"

"Ah…" Hinata let out, her eyes growing a little big as she was snapped out of the world she was presently residing in. "N-no I'm fine! T-thank you!"

"Sit down! Come on!" Sonki said falling into the couch besides her. "It's not like I care if you break anything!" She laughed.

"I…" Hinata begun but stopped herself as she saw the stern look spread across Sonki's face. She then quickly sat down besides her, her hands rested in her lap as she starred at her feet nervously. "I'm not used to t-this much attention…"

"Eh, I'm not used to having company," Sonki answered, a smile back on her face as she rested her arms on the back of the couch. "So question here…."

Hinata looked up at her confused a little fear in her face.

"What exactly were you doing out there all alone in town?" Sonki asked, leaning forward, her arms now rested between her legs as she looked up at Hinata innocently. "It was raining… Pretty hard…"

"Well…" Hinata begun but faded away. There was no confidence in her voice.

"Were you expecting to see Naruto?" Sonki asked her, she knew now that she had caught Hinata's attention. She had hit the nail head on.

"Y-yeah… How did you know?" Hinata asked looking up at her surprised.

"It's kind of obvious…" Sonki muttered smiling. _Well at least for me it is…_ "At least I know you like him… I don't know about the other's though…"

"What about you?" Hinata asked narrowing her eyes at Sonki, even though she couldn't manage to put a mad expression on her face. "Who do you like?!"

"Ah! You didn't stutter!" Sonki said giving her a thumbs up sign happily. "Well that? That's a secret! But no worries! It's not Naruto! I guess…" She paused, a bigger smile creeping on her face. "I could leave him all to you…"

"You're weird," Hinata said laughing at her, her hand over her mouth.

"So I've been told," Sonki answered. "So… Anything you'd like to do tonight?"

"I-" Hinata started but was cut off by a loud knocking at the door.

"Huh?" Sonki said frowning as she got up to answer it. "Who the heck…"

The door flung open to reveal a soaking wet Sakura. Her hair hung in her face as she breathed in and out sharply. Apparently out of breath.

"Sakura?" Sonki asked looking at her confused. "What are you doing here… Do you know how late it is?! You're soaking wet too!"

"Why… Why didn't y-you go with Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke?!" Sakura spat out, leaning on the frame of the door, still trying to catch her breath. "Why are you still here!? Why aren't you training!?"

"Because I'm having a lot more fun with Hinata right now," Sonki answered laughing nervously. _Nice cover up dork face…_

"How are you going to b-become stronger sitting around like this! You need to train Sonki! You need to be training!" Sakura shouted out her, an angry look starting to spread across her face. "If you don't train than how do you expect to become stronger!?"

"Uh… Sakura… You came all the way over here in this rain to tell me this?" Sonki asked, looking at her a little taken back. "I think… You need to go home and get some sleep. That might be good for you right now…"

"You need to gain more power! You need to get stronger!" Sakura screamed at her.

"Sakura… It's not really your business to tell me what I need to do… Isn't that for me to decide?" Sonki asked her, her hands starting to tense up at her sides. "After all, it's not like I'm not going to train…"

"You need to be getting stronger now!!" Sakura screamed at her, her voice now getting a little hectic. "STOP SITTING AROUND AND DOING NOTHING!"

"Sakura… What's wrong with you?" Sonki asked, her whole body shaking along with her voice. You could tell instantly she was trying to subside her anger for unleashing on her. "Why are you standing her telling me what I'm going to do?!"

"CAUSE IF YOU DON'T WIN THEN SASUKE WON'T LOVE ME!" Sakura screamed at her. Tears now running down her face as she starred up at Sonki angrily.

"What… What does me winning have to do with Sasuke loving you?" Sonki asked, steeping back a little in surprise. "Sakura… I think you've lost it… Go get some rest…"

"It's true…" Hinata said speaking up in the background. She was standing on the floor a few feet away from Sonki. Her shadow falling on the floor in front of her as she starred down at it emptily. "I over heard Sakura and Sasuke talking… He said…"

"HE TOLD ME TO BE MORE LIKE YOU! HE SAID THAT IF HE WERE TO EVER LOVE A GIRL IT WOULD BE YOU!!" Sakura shouted out Sonki, more tears running down her face. "WHY DOES HE THINK THIS SONKI!! TELL ME WHY!!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sonki muttered, her hands turning back into fists. "Sakura… Leave. Leave now. I'm doing talking to you."

"I'll never forgive you for this Sonki… I hate you," Sakura hissed out at her, turning on her heal, leaving.

"Good, cause I hate you too, you were always the least favorite character that I liked any ways," Sonki called after her, rage building up on her face. "And for your information I want nothing to do with your stupid Sasuke anyway! He's useless to me! Nothing!!"

---------------------------------------

Tears ran down Sakura's face faster and faster as she walked through the streets. Rain still coming down heavily.

__

Why does it have to be here? Why can't it be me? Why can't Sasuke love me!? I love… I love him so much! No one else will ever love him as much as I will! Why won't Sasuke love me!?

-------------------Two Weeks Ago in the Forest of Death---------------------

"You two be back quick!" Sasuke called after Sonki and Naruto as they went off in search of food. It was already the first day into the exam.

"Heh," Sakura said nervously as she rubbed the back of her arm. "I guess that leaves the two of us alone… huh?"

"Shut-up and help me find wood for the fire," Sasuke snapped at her. "And don't get to far away… If you get captured by other Ninja's it's your own damn fault…"

"Yeah…" Sakura answered lowering her eyes as she went off in the same direction as Sasuke, picking up random sticks as she starred at him happily. "Hey Sasuke…"

"Stop starring at me," Sasuke snapped, as he stood up. Wood in his arms. "I'm getting really tired of this Sakura…"

"Well I…" Sakura answered blushing. "You know I…"

"Really like me?" Sasuke answered, still keeping a stern look on his face. "It's plain and obvious Sakura. No need in telling me…"

"So then?" Sakura said, hope all over her face as a smile started to appear.

"Want nothing to do with you," Sasuke answered. "I find no emotion for you Sakura. You were just a girl in my class, and now you are just a girl on my team."

"But… But I love you! I love you so much!" Sakura shouted at him, dropping the sticks in her hands as her hands flew out to wrap around him. "Sasuke! You can't tell me that! You can't tell me you don't have any emotion for me at all!"

"Grow up Sakura," Sasuke said stepping out of the way of her grasp. "I'll say it again. I have no emotion for you, and yet want nothing to do with you. You will remain just an ordinary girl on my team…"

"Then answer me this!" Sakura shouted out him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Do you have any emotions for anyone else?! Are you in love with anyone Sasuke!?"

"If you must know," Sasuke answered, a wicked smile spreading across his face. "If I was to develop this little sadistic thing called a crush on anyone… Sonki would count... Unlike you she can take care of herself… She doesn't frolic after me aimlessly… She isn't just an ordinary girl like you Sakura… Though…" he paused, letting this entire _new _information sink into Sakura's head. "I can't say that I don't resent her…"

He walked past Sakura, ignoring the tears that were now rolling down her face.

"G-grow u-up?" Sakura whispered out between gasps for air. "H-he l-likes Sonki?"

Anger rushed over her face, her hands bunched up into tight balls as she fell to her knees, a scream being issued in anguish. "NO! T-THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! I HATE YOU! I'LL HATE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

__

What if Sonki beats Sasuke in the tournament? He will have to hate her then right?

Sakura snapped her eyes open, no more tears coming down as her inner thoughts begun to speak.

A purple haired girl snapped back into reality as she starred at her feet. Maybe her technique wasn't so great after all.

-------------------Present Day (Back with Sonki)------------------------

"Sasuke likes me?" Sonki said laughing as she closed the door behind her. She rested her body up against it, still laughing.

"Sonki?" Hinata asked her confused. "W-why are you laughing? Are you mad?"

"No! Not at all!" Sonki answered as her laughter begun to quite. "How would you feel Hinata… If the most popular guy among all of the girls in Konohagakure liked you?!"

"But I don't like Sasuke…" Hinata answered. "You already know I like Naruto-kun…"

"But listen for a moment…" Sonki said shrinking down to a sitting position. Her forehead rested against the palms of her hands. "I don't like Sasuke either… But just pretend for a moment he didn't like me but liked you…"

"T-that… Would be weird," Hinata answered, still looking at Sonki confused.

"Exactly! Sakura knows I don't like Sasuke! So I don't know what she's all caught up about!" Sonki shouted out, her hands in fists as she threw them at the floor. She laughed again and quieted down as soon as she realized the nervous look on Hinata's face. "I'm sorry Hinata… I'm not being a very nice host tonight now am I? Well… How about be go to bed all right? I'm kind of tired… Aren't you?"

"Y-yeah…" Hinata answered, just wanting to end the night. Though it had started out just fine.

"You can sleep in my bed all right… I'll be on the couch… If you want anything just wake me up…" Sonki said pointing to a door opposite of her.

"G-good-night Sonki…" Hinata said walking away from her.

"Oh wait a second Hinata," Sonki said gingerly getting up to her feet. "You wanted to know who I liked right?" She tilted her head to the side; her hair sprawled out across her face.

"Y-you said it was a secret," Hinata answered, a little scared to turn around. Sonki was starting to act strange.

"You remember the guy with the gourd right? That scary guy? Romantic Love tattooed across his forehead right?" Sonki asked.

"Y-yeah," Hinata answered, her eyes growing a little big a she gulping in fear.

"That tattoo's there cause I couldn't save him then…" Sonki answered, turning to the floor. "So I'm gunna save him now… I… I like that guy… I like Gaara of the Desert!"

A huge smile grew over Sonki's face as she uttered those words.

"I like Gaara of the Desert."

---------------------------------------

Yeah this chapter I felt was a lot better. Will take longer to get to the final tournament. Maybe a two of three chapters… But I'm sure it won't be that much of a problem I hope. Sorry if you don't like some of the pairings that is staring to take place. If you have any suggestions as to which you would like see paired to who then let me know. Sorry but no yoai (I think I spelled that right… If not then I meant to write boy/boy couples.)


	12. Kisei Kazuma

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Ekibyougami Sonki and the original plot I am hopefully inserting.

Naruto

Chapter 12: Kisei Kazuma

Saga: Death and Rebirth

Hinata slowly opened her pure white eyes. She looked at the ceiling of Sonki's hose briefly before she sat up, stretching her whole body. A huge yawn took control of her as she pulled back the sheets. On her feet now, rubbing her eyes she made her way out of her room and into the small kitchen.

"Sonki… A-are you awake?" Hinata asked. Her eyes were placed in the living room, waiting patiently for an answer.

Silence.

"Sonki?" she asked again.

More silence.

"Are you all right? Sonki!?" Hinata said, fear in her voice as she made her way over to the couch where Sonki had been sleeping. "Oh…" Disappointment was running high in her voice.

The couch was empty besides a folded blanket and a note.

She picked it up, her eyes reading the hiragana and kanji hurriedly written on it.

__

Sorry Hinata… For everything, mostly last night. I'm a little out of character if you hadn't noticed… I'm going out to train. There's a key under my mat in front of the door. If you could please lock up the house when you leave or if you don't want too… I don't mind. There's food in the cupboard and everything. So make use of it. Hopefully I'll see you at the tournament, if not when I get back. Thanks for being a good friend, even if we didn't really get to hang out much. Hinata thanks for everything.

--Ekibyougami, Sonki

"She's weird…" Hinata muttered under breath as she let the note fall to the floor.

---------------------------------------

Sonki gripped the straps on her backpack tighter as she made her way through a thick forest. At least the trees were blocking most of the rain that was still falling. Her headphones were on, playing _Frank Sinatra_ by _Cake_.

__

We know of an ancient radiation  
That haunts dismembered constellations  
A faintly glimmering radio station  
  
While Frank Sinatra sings "Stormy Weather"  
The flies and spiders get along together  
Cobwebs fall on an old skipping record  
  
Beyond the suns that guard this roost  
Beyond your flowers of flaming truth  
Beyond your latest ad campaigns  
  
An old man sits collecting stamps  
In a room all filled with Chinese lamps  
He saves what others throw away  
He says that he'll be rich someday  
  
We know of an ancient radiation  
That haunts dismembered constellations  
A faintly glimmering radio station  
  
We know of an ancient radiation  
That haunts dismembered constellations  
A faintly glimmering radio station  
  
While Frank Sinatra sings "Stormy Weather"  
The flies and spiders get along together  
Cobwebs fall on an old skipping record

The lyrics ran through her head as it repeated itself as soon as it stopped. Replaying now for the fifth time.

Finally tears started to well up in her eyes, only managing to get held back by the sniffing that was starting to occur.

__

No Sonki! You can do this now! You're letting your guard down! You're showing all signs of weakness! You have to stop this!

****

You know you don't have to do this… You could always let me out. You could be inside yourself… Sleeping yes? Sleeping a long sleep, no one to bother you. No worries, nothing. Just the comfort of sleep to be nagging at you.

No reply, Sonki's eyes had fell to the ground as she continued to walk. Nothing was going to ruin her day, nothing at all. All she would have to do is ignore the stupid wolf.

****

Are you ignoring me? It won't work Sonki… No matter how high you plan on turning up that retched noise you call music… Will drown me out.

Sonki sighed, a wave of grief rushing over her body as she pressed herself forward. To where she was going she did not know. Only her feet would know. She would continue walking, walking to whereever her feet took her. Walking to the ends of the earth if it were to be so.

****

Sonki… What ever you try will not get rid of me. I am here forever. Whereever you go, I shall be… Always with you. Always in your mind.

__

Please… Just go away. I'm tired… I just want to be left alone… Please.

****

What is this? Where did you all high and mighty attitude go? Do you want sympathy out of me? Is that what you are asking? Are you asking me, of all creatures to show you any sign of sympathy towards you!?

__

No… I'm just tired; I want to be left alone.

****

Tired? I can fix that. I can fix that easily, if you would just let me out…

__

No… I can't do that… If I did Naruto would hate me more. Everyone would hate me more.

****

What would it matter? You'd be away from all of their criticism… You'd be sleeping, so peacefully. No thought in the world could bother you then.

__

I can't do it… I just can't do it.

****

But you could… Easily. All you have to do is surrender to me. All you have to do is let me take you over. Let me out Sonki. It is the best for both of us.

__

How can you… Tell me, what is best for myself? You don't even know who I am…

****

Of course I do. I am that demon inside of you, which has always been inside of you. Even back in that horrible filth of your own world… I was there. I was that demon that was released when you killed that boy. Akito. I was that demon that helped you… I am your rage, your anger.

__

I know…

****

Then why do you insist that I do not know you? If indeed you have know I was here inside of you this whole time?

__

Because you only know part of me… You know the fake me… Not the real me. Just please… Just please go away… I want to be alone…

****

Alone? Are you ever really alone?

__

Yes…

Sonki's eyes remained on the ground, the rain falling harder now. Her whole body now completely soaked.

"I want out of this rain…" Sonki whispered, a shiver running up her back. "It's just too depressing… Even if, it will wash all the filth in this world away. Even if everything will seem reborn… I just want out of this… I just want out of this world!"

"What are you talking about?" a male voice asked, his words echoing through out the forest.

"Wha?" Sonki said slowly raising her head up in the direction that the voice seemed to be coming from. "Who are you?"

"I would like to be asking the same," the voice replied.

A male body steeped forward. He had a grayish black hair that was at least waist length tired back under his neck with a rubber band. His bangs clung to his face over his ashy gray eyes.

He was wearing a black kimono with a blue one underneath it. His feet covered with white-toed socks and straw sandals.

"I'm Ekibyougami Sonki," Sonki answered, her voice quite. More quite than it had ever been in her life. "May I ask the same of you?"

"Kisei, Kazuma," Kazuma answered steeping forward, he was also soaked. "What are you doing out in the middle of this forest… All alone I might add?"

"I don't know," Sonki answered.

"Surely you must know," Kazuma answered. "After all you are walking in this direction for a reason…"

"My feet are just taking me in which ever way they desire," Sonki answered. "Why does it matter?"

"We must have come across each other for some reason," Kazuma said. "It can't just be fate…"

"It is, nothing more then a mere chance of fate that we met up," Sonki replied. "If you don't mind I would like to be going now… I have some matters I need to attend to."

"Running away?"

She stopped dead, her whole face twitched at his words.

__

Am I just running away?

"No… No I'm not," Sonki said, if possible her voice was growing even quieter.

"Then come with me, out of this rain," Kazuma answered, his voice growing faint as well. He was walking away from her.

"Yes…"

---------------------------------------

Sonki sat on her knees at a small table inside of his house. Tea in her hands as she sipped on it every now and then. Her expression was still a depressed one.

"Tell me… What is on your mind?" Kazuma asked, his eyes narrowing at her. "To cause you to look as though you are under so much weight…"

"I… I am alone," Sonki answered. "I'm so scared and alone…"

"Alone?" Kazuma asked looking a little startled at her answer. "How can you be alone? What about your family… You're friends? Are they not worried about you?"

"My family is dead and my friends are gone," she answered.

"I'm sorry to hear this, I shouldn't have asked…"

"You didn't know… Don't blame yourself. It's just that every time I find something I love it gets taken away from me or destroyed… I guess that is the life of a Ninja…?"

"Yes… It is the life of a Ninja…" Kazuma starred up at his ceiling, a look of depression overcoming his expression as well. But was quickly hidden as was it was brought fourth. "But it will make you stronger. Even if it does seem so horrible…"

"Why do you live out here all alone?"

"I too suffer from the loss of others. That is why I wish to live here. Alone… Being a Shinobi is hard work, is it not?"

She nodded her head, forcing her head to turn down to look at her feet. His eyes were starting to make her nervous as they looked at her longingly.

"I used to have a daughter once… If she were still among the living she would be around your age right now… I'm sorry to be blabbering on like an old fool." He paused drawing in a deep breath. "But it's just when I ran into you like that in the forest it was quite a shock. You look exactly like her. I thought I'd seen a ghost."

"So then you understand pain and the loss of hardship." A small smile was growing on her face. "You understand what it's like to feel this alone, right?"

"Of course, that is why… I wish to help you. You are so young and full of life. You shouldn't be concerning yourself with this petty thing that attacks us all…"

"What is it that you can do to help me?"

"You are training to become a Chuunin I am guessing… Running away from a battle you wish not to fight?"

"How did you know?"

"I have seen many Ninja's come through this area, all in search of training. It is not that I know exactly, more as though I am assuming."

"I see… But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Are you in seek of training? Of learning a technique that is so powerful that even your Hokage would have trouble with it?"

"Technique… Please, you must be joking me…"

"How you no clue who I am?"

"Just an old man who has been alone for too long…"

He laughed at her reply. "What nerve you have, talking to me like this. I am Kisei Kazuma from the North. A Sennin that can control a beast so powerful that it would make you scream out in your sleep…"

"What is this? This beast so powerful?"

"Dragons… What else could I be speaking of? I have signed a contract with them… I am guessing you know of the Toad Sennin Jaraiya… Or maybe the Snake Sennin Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru…" Sonki hissed out dropping her cup as her eyes narrowed. "Please do not speak of him in my presence. But Jaraiya… I have run into him no more than a week ago… He is off now training my friend to summon Toads and other powerful techniques…"

"Would you like to be able to summon Dragons?"

"I don't know…"

"Give me a fair answer Sonki… Would you like to summon the ultimate beast? Nidhogg… To call forth the eater beneath is a task that should be impossible to do… To call forth a demon so powerful would bring you nothing more than power. You would be the most powerful Shinobi to have ever existed…"

"But I'm not craving power… I just want to be strong. I just want to be strong enough to be able to survive in this cruel world…"

__

"Now I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi began starring at his four new students.

"Like what?" Sakura asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"You know… The usual. You're favorite thing… What you hate most… Dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that…" Kakashi answered shrugging his shoulders, as if not understanding how he could have not explained it all clearer than before.

"Help us out here, coach. You go first. Show us how it's done," Naruto, said starring at him the most confused.

"That's right… After all, you're a complete stranger to us… A mystery," Sakura added.

"Oh… me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about this likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business… But anyway, I have lots of hobbies," Kakashi finished up for her.

"He sure said a lot," Naruto muttered, giving his new teacher a stupid look.

"Now it's your turn. Starting with you on the right," Kakashi said looking at Sonki dead on. She seemed to be fidgeting at this new amount of attention that was being placed on her.

"M-my name is Ekibyougami Sonki. I guess what I like best is books, since it seems to be the only interesting thing around this place… I like to train, but I hate when people ask me stupid things… As such as right now, as most of you are thinking… Where the hell did this girl come from? I've never seen her before in my life! Things like that… I guess you could say the only thing I have to lean towards, as a goal is Jonin… I unfortunately have no interest in becoming a Hokage…"

Interesting girl… Doesn't seem like she gets out much though, let alone has any friends… _Kakashi starred at her with mild amusement as Naruto begun to speak._

"What's on your mind Sonki?" Kazuma asked her.

"Memories… I was just remembering the first time I actually started talking about myself to others," Sonki answered.

"Why is that?"

"People never really noticed me…"

"Do you really want them too?"

"Not really… I'm kind of happy with few people noticing me… It's not like it's a big problem… I'm just used to it."

"Back to my question though… Do you want this power Sonki? Do you want to summon this monster? Do you want to be more powerful than you could ever dream of?"

"Yes…" Sonki muttered, her head turning up to face him. "If that is what I need to make it through this world… Than that is what I want."

"You're training starts tomorrow… Get some sleep and be ready," Kazuma said standing up, a small smile on his face.

---------------------------------------

Is this going good or not? I would like to know if there is anything I could do to improve the story bored I am hoping with start to take a nice pace soon! I'm also hoping that you all read the last chapter since I rewrote it into something I liked a whole lot better!


	13. Forbidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Sonki Ekibyougami and the original plot

Naruto

Chapter 13: Forbidden

Saga: Death and Rebirth

Rain came down hitting her back hard. Her clothes had been soaked in a matter of minutes, and no less was not, cold. Now her body was shaking, her eyes shifting from side to side in their sockets.

"Sonki? Are you watching?" Kisei asked her. His left hand was extended in front of his body, a kunai in the other hand. "You don't want to do this more than once a day. In fact I would highly suggest you to never do this more than once a day. Once you summon a dragon… That is the last summon you are permitted to do that day."

Sonki nodded her head, curiosity all over his face. _What is he talking about?_

Kisei shoved the kunai into the palm of his out stretched arm. Tearing it down his wrist and through his arm, stopping at his elbow. Fresh blood was flowing from the cut freely.

He dropped the kunai and then slammed his hand down on the ground. Water spraying all around him as black energy begun to make it's way around his body.

__

Huh… The ground… It's… It's shaking!? Sonki flung her arms out at her sides, trying to keep balance as the ground around Kisei begun to crack open.

Soon a hole around six feet by six feet appeared in front of him. A small black dragon was making its way out with a scroll it was dragging behind it.

"There you are Hito…" Kisei said as a small smile spread across his face. He sank to his knees and looked at the Dragon in the eyes. "I've got something for you."

"_What is it?_" Hito asked looking back up at Kisei. "_What could you possibly have for me?_"

"I have another student, who would like to sign your scroll," he ushered over to Sonki who stood still transfixed at the appearance of Hito. "She would like to summon Dragons."

"_Does she…_" Hito said grumpily, taking off the scroll and then rolling it out on the ground in front of Kisei. "_She looks so weak… Quite, what use of signing a contract with us Dragons be to her? Can she even summon one of us?_"

"She will summon Nidhogg," Kisei replied with a smirk on his face. "After all, I do expect great things from her." He looked over to Sonki who finally seemed to be recovering. "Come here, Sonki. Sign this."

She walked over to him.

"What do I sign it with?" Sonki asked, digging in her pockets for a pen or pencil that was not to be found.

"_With your blood you silly girl,_" Hito replied. "_I don't have time for this! Hurry it up!_"

"Oh…" Sonki answered, she dug in her shurkein pouch and pulled out a kunai. She held it to her thumb and then made a small slice in it.

Red blood came oozing out. She bent down and then started to write her name out in Kanji.

"_Thank you…_" Hito rolled up the scroll and then slung it back across his back. "_I hope to see you later in the future Kisei… But next time do not have someone so weak to sign a contract with us._"

"Will be done," Kisei answered, still smiling.

The Dragon left through the hole in the ground. It covered up behind him.

"Well Sonki?" Kisei had begun standing up. "Would you like to give it a try? Summon a Dragon for me. If you can manage to summon one suitable enough to please me your training will have been completed."

Sonki nodded her head. "Yes."

The kunai still remained in her hand. Slowly she lifted it up to the palm of her other hand. Stabbing the center of her palm she slowly drug the kunai down her wrist and then down her arm, finally stopping just below her elbow as Kisei had done.

Blood was coming out in a free flow and pain washed over her face. She was starting to get dizzy. Too much blood was flowing out.

Unsteadily she slammed her hand on the ground. The same black energy seemed to engulf her body as well, the world around her become more and more hazy.

__

She's doing it… Kisei couldn't tear his eyes away from her. _She's a lot stronger than I would have given her credit for. A lot more._

The ground begun to shake, she was flying around with it, though only just managing to keep her palm placed on the ground.

__

How… How long is this supposed to take?! Sonki screamed in her head. Slowly the ground started to split open. Though this time much, much larger.

The top of a black scaly head made its way into sight, shortly followed by the rest of its body.

Sonki drew her hand from the ground as the Dragon looked down at her, his red eyes piercing into hers.

"_You have summoned me child?_" the Dragon asked her, disbelief running high in his voice.

"Y…Yeah…" Sonki managed to whisper. Her energy was running low at this point. "I… I did. M-may I ask, your… name?"

"_Anoyo_," Anoyo replied.

She then fell to the ground limp. Out cold.

---------------------------------------

Sonki managed to open her eyes to a squint. She could still hear the rain beating down on the roof above her. She threw back the blanket that was laid over her and rubbed her head as she sat up.

"Damn headache…" Sonki sighed out. "Don't believe I passed out like that…"

Images of Anoyo flashed into her mind.

"You're awake?" Kisei asked standing in the doorway to the room she was staying in.

"Yeah…" Sonki answered standing up. She was no longer in wet clothes.

"You passed out…"

"I know… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You summoned the dragon Anoyo. The Dragon of the Underworld. Be proud. I'm amazed that even on your first try you succeeded to summon a beast as powerful as him." He smiled at her. "He was surprised to. Though thoroughly disappointed that his summon was of no use, but to be summoned."

"Oh…" A dull look was still on her face. "What am I to do now? Is my training complete?"

"Yes… As I said, if you impressed me… Your training would be complete. And it has been done."

"Am I to leave now?"

"No. Leave tomorrow when this rain will have been hopefully cleared up."

"Yes…"

---------------------------------------

Sonki awoke the next morning to someone frantically shaking her awake. She could still hear the rain.

"What the…" Sonki said rubbing her eyes. Kisei would have never woken her up like this. She finally opened her eyes to find a blond, blue eyed Ninja starring back into hers.

"Damn you sleep like a log, I've been shaking you for the last couple of minutes!" Naruto growled at her. "Get up already! Me and Jiraiya are leaving soon!"

"Jiraiya?" Sonki asked yawning. "Who's he?"

"Ero Sennin! The pervert! Toad guy?! Ring any bells?" Naruto said standing up to cross his arms over his chest.

"Oh… _Him_," Sonki said folding up her futon and blanket she had previously been using. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I don't know," Naruto said angrily. "He would tell me. All I know is that we're taking you back to the village pronto! Besides, have you already forgotten!? The final matches start tomorrow!"

"Oh, is it already that soon?" Sonki asked fitting in another yawn. "I would have missed them. I'd totally forgotten."

"Whatever," Naruto said exciting the room, Sonki following behind him. "Let's just go already…"

"Yeah…" Sonki said, now more confused than ever.

"There you are," Jiraiya said looking at her. "Took you long enough Naruto. Was waking her up to much of a task for you?"

"SHUT-IT ERO SENNIN!" Naruto screamed pointing a finger at him. "You try to wake someone who sleeps like the dead! It ain't easy!"

"Why are they here?" Sonki asked looking over to Kisei who was a few feet away from Jiraiya.

"I'm not exactly sure. They just showed up a few hours ago and demanded me to hand you over. I'm as confused as you are," Kisei said looking at Jiraiya suspiciously. "What would you want with Sonki?"

Jiraiya took a step towards Sonki, he was now standing behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders as she looked around uncomfortable.

"You've been teaching her forbidden arts," Jiraiya said, as though he was protecting her. "You have taught her to summon Dragons. Do you not see how old she is?! Do you not see how much danger you have placed her in?!"

"She is fine," Kisei said looking at him disgusted. "Do you not that I a Dragon Sennin would waste my time teaching someone to summon Dragons if I did not feel them worthy of it? Look at her! Surly you must know she will amount to something great!?"

"Even greatness will lead her to death," Jiraiya said. "She will surly die sooner than expected if she continues down this path. Dragons are not what you would call trustworthy. Such as the snake, as soon as they learn she is not powerful enough to control them they will devour her. Tear her apart. This technique has been disbanded from the Shinobi world for a reason!"

"But alas, not everything they say to you is always right. Disbanded it has been, but for good reasons? No."

"Did you even tell her what risk she would be placing on her life?"

Silence.

"You didn't did you. I bet you just told her that she would gain more power from this, didn't you!?"

More silence.

"What are you talking about? Risk? I don't understand," Sonki said speaking up for the first time.

Naruto was just as confused as she was.

"If you continue down the path you are currently taking… You will die. And I do not mean no subtitle, painless death Sonki."

"Will other Shinobi kill me?"

"Not Shinobi, what you summon will. Now that you have signed a contract with these Dragons they will be in control of your body. You will have physical movement yes, but mental no. They will try to take over your mind and slowly eat away at your Chakra. They will do this until the day you give in or die."

He let go of her shoulders and stepped away.

"You've made a grave mistake Sonki."

She didn't reply.

"That is why I am taking you to the Hokage. Hopefully he has at least some sort of power to deal with this, but I can't assure you that he does. In fact, I believe he doesn't. But indeed he does need to know this."

He opened the door and steeped into the rain outside.

"Naruto, come on. Sonki…"

She had her eyes placed upon the floor. All of this information just seemed to wild for her to comprehend at the moment. _Death?_

"I hope you choose to come too."

"Yes…"

She didn't even look up at Kisei as she exited through his front door. Closing it for the last time.

The downpour of the rain increased.

---------------------------------------

I know this took forever and I am so sorry! I tried to get out what I could on this chapter! If I _really_ need to rewrite it I shall. Any ideas would be helpful. And any suggestions would do just as well. Again, I apologize for taking so long on the next chapter! They will be coming out at least once a week from now on!


	14. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Sonki Ekibyougami and the original plot I have inserted into the series.

---------

I was going to mention this in the last chapter but I totally forgot and I am so sorry! I wanted to thank Sahra Lee for the inspiration to go on! And thus forth if this has any meaning I dedicate this chapter and the past one just for you! Though I am truly sorry about the lack of updates as you requested.

---------

Naruto

Chapter 14: Surprise

Saga: Death and Rebirth

Sonki stood once again outside of the gates of Konohagakure village. Her eyes were still at the ground. Naruto and Jiraiya were still leading her.

"Will you just smile already kid, it's starting to make me depressed!" Jiraiya shouted at her, casting her a glare. "You've got nothing to worry about once we talk to the Hokage, right?!"

"But even you said he wouldn't be able to help me," Sonki muttered. "You're right, if I am to die if this… It truly makes me a fool for choosing to do so."

"Don't say that!" Naruto shouted back at her, stopping. "You didn't know the consequences right?! So don't go blaming yourself!"

"I should have been more cautious… The thing is… I was just being selfish and wanting the desire to have more power." Her eyes hollowed even more. "He used me I guess… Though I don't understand why."

"Look," Naruto said grabbing her wrist, as to stop her from walking away from him. "You've got a demon sealed in you right?"

She nodded her head, though having no clue as to the point he was getting at.

"Well you've managed to make it… what fifteen years with it inside out of you right? You've only let it slip out once, and still you managed to control him and put him back inside…" He smiled at her. "So what's the problem going to be with the Dragons? I'm sure you can deal with anything that's gunna be thrown at you Sonki… Besides! You're a lot tougher than Sasuke! So what do you have to worry about?!"

"Thanks, Naruto," Sonki said smiling at him. "I wish it were that simple though… I'm already scared out of my mind… So this being added on isn't going to help. I have a battle already going on in my head…" She pointed at it. "And another is just going to make things much, much worse."

"Deal with it. If you're seeking power, this will be one step towards it," Jiraiya said crossing his arms over his chest, a smile on his face. "Besides, if you are more powerful than that brat over there as I think you are, you'll do fine."

"HEY!" Naruto hissed at him, hands now turning into fists. "That's not funny!!"

Sonki smiled at the both of them.

"Thank-you."

---------------------------------------

"So he finally found a pupil to pass his skills down too," the Hokage said smiling at the three of them. His head was rested on his hands, which were folded across his chin. "And our Sonki here, just happens to be that pupil… Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," Sonki said nodding her head at him.

"Well there is nothing I can do now." He sighed. "What's been done, has been done."

"I see," Jiraiya said nodding his head also.

"Is this all you have to inform me of today, Sonki?" The Hokage was acting as though she may have been leaving out something.

"That is all, sir." Sonki bowed to him and then took her leave, Jiraiya staying in the office.

"Sonki," Jiraiya said before she exited the door.

She stopped to listen to him. "Yes?"

"Take Naruto some where to eat, I'm sure he's starving."

"Yes," Sonki answered and then exited to the door, Naruto was standing outside. His arms crossed over his chest as he starred dead ahead, looking bored out of his mind.

"Hey," Sonki begun, now getting his attention. "Are you hungry or something?"

His stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

---------------------------------------

"So why do you think Jiraiya said to take me out to eat?" Naruto asked amazingly in between bites.

"I don't know," Sonki said sighing, ramen in her own hands.

"Oh…" Naruto said lowering his eyes back down to his food. "The tournaments tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you scared?"

"What do I have to be scared of?"

"You know, you're fighting that one guy right… Gaara right?"

"Oh, yeah." She lowered her eyes, a melancholy look suddenly rushing over her face. "I forgot about that…"

"Don't tell me your scared!"

"I'm not!" She looked up at him, anger written on her face. "It'd be like you fighting Sakura! Except your almost equal in power! How would you like that!? Wouldn't it just be a little bit hard?!"

"But that's two totally different things…" He looked at her confused. "I don't see what you're trying to get at…"

She sighed in frustration and rubbed her temple in distress.

"Let me put it this way… You fancy Sakura right?"

He looked at her nervously, and then slowly nodded his head.

"Well, lets say for instance you two are both have demons sealed inside of you, okay?"

He nodded his head, as though he was following what she was saying.

"Then you two are pinned against each other in a fight and only one of you is either going to come out of it alive, or at least conscious. Each of you is fearing each other because of the demon, and you don't exactly know if your demon is going to sudden unleash itself or if your opponent is going to release theirs…"

He shook his head.

"Wait, so you're telling me this Gaara guy has a demon sealed inside of him too?"

"Yeah, Shikku… That's why he looks like he hasn't slept in ages. Ever since that demon has been sealed inside of him, he hasn't been aloud to sleep. Otherwise the demon will come out, and he won't be able to control it… If he unleashed his demon, and somehow mine came out…"

She looked down at her hands, as if not wishing to continue.

"It's not gunna happen…" He seemed to be losing interest in the conversation. "You think the Hokage is going to stand by and let this happen? And besides, it'd be a miracle if you even did walk out of that tournament alive!" He then stuck his thumb in the direction of his face, a grin placed upon it. "You're going to have to go through me first!"

"That shouldn't be too hard!" She grinned back at him and punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"HEY! That hurt!" Naruto jumped out of his chair and chased after her and she begun to run away from him, a grin placed upon her face. "Get back here! HEY! Didn't you hear me?! I SAID GET BACK HERE!!"

---------------------------------------

"What are we going to do about the tournament?" Anko asked looking at the Hokage, her hands crossed behind his back.

The information about Sonki had just been revealed to her. The Hokage had called a meeting forth with the council of the tournament, declaring the new news to them all.

"We continue with it," the Hokage answered, his head rested in his hands again. "Wouldn't it be a shame to cancel the tournament all because of one individual?"

"We could just take her out of the tournament," another suggested.

"Then what about her opponent? What would we do with him? We couldn't just take him out to without an acceptable explanation. All because of her simple actions others should not have to suffer…"

The room was quiet.

"Sonki is to stay in the tournament. If she tries to summon the dragons in battle do not approach her. Even if the boy she is fighting is on the verge of death, all it will do is lead to casualties… She will not be able to control them much longer."

The room was still quiet at the Hokage's final demand.

---------------------------------------

Sonki sighed as she collapsed on her bed. She flipped over and then starred up at the ceiling, revisiting her thoughts as to what had happened with her and Naruto today.

__

"You know Hinata likes you right?"

The sentence lingered around in her head; a small smile crept across her face as his reactions appeared in his mind. He had been shocked, unable to believe that such a shy girl like her had liked him.

Now rolling over she rested her head on her hand, letting out another sigh as she closed her eyes. Her eyes jerked open a second latter as she felt herself being flipped over on her back once more and pressure being applied to her hands and feet.

"Off guard again? Why do you put yourself in these positions?" the voice asked her, his hair the color of dried blood.

"Get off me," she replied trying to push herself up, but got no success. "Hey did you hear me?"

His eyes starred into her.

"Gaara? Hell-"

His eyes grew huge as his lips encased hers.

Slowly he drew back, still not removing his body from above hers.

She gulped and then finally regained all of her nerves and will to speak.

"W-what the Hell was that for?"

"I wanted to."

She blinked up at him, obviously showing all signs of confusion on her face.

__

He's… He's showing emotion? Love?

"What?"

"You're acting strange…"

She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but once more got no success.

"Can you get off of me please?"

He looked into her eyes, lust still remaining.

Lowering his head he kissed her again, this time putting more passion into it. Slowly making his tongue in between her lips.

She let out a muffled gasped her eyes as huge as dinner plates. They then begun to drop and she gave in, relaxing at the new experience she was sharing with him.

Finally he pulled away, his face inches away from hers.

"Can I sit up now?"

He could feel her shaking in his grasp. He then blinked at her and drew his body away, letting her sit up as he starred at her, confused as she still was.

"Why are you shaking?"

"I'm scared…"

"Oh me?"

"No…" She paused, as if deciphering in her head if it were true. "I'm scared at what you're doing… It's as though you're a different person." She looked down at her hands and continued. "How could you have changed with out me knowing it?" She looked back up at him. "What has happened to you?"

"What do you mean? Is it wrong of me to act like this? Is this so abnormal?"

"You don't show emotion…"

"And you don't cry…"

She turned her head away from him; she stood up, her hands now at her sides in fists and her brow furrowed.

"Gaara, I think you should leave now… This isn't supposed to happen."

"What if I don't want to leave?"

"You need to… I want to get some sleep… We're fighting in the tournament tomorrow… You have to leave."

"You're avoiding the real subject Sonki… What are you running away from?"

She turned around, facing him. A horrified look on her face.

"You're not supposed to like me Gaara! At least not now! I don't want to fight you in the tournament tomorrow! How am I supposed to when I know you have feelings for me?!"

"Put them aside. Your feelings and a fight are two different things… I am sure you have enough power to separate them, even if you have that war inside of your head."

She stepped back, shaking her head, as though trying to clear her thoughts.

"Just leave… Can you just leave?"

His footsteps echoed through the house as he made his way towards the door, pausing as he opened it to step out. "You'd better give it you're all tomorrow Sonki. Or I'm going to be gravely disappointed in you tomorrow."

The door slammed shut.

She shrunk down to the floor, her face buried in her hands, sweat running down it.

"Why the hell is this happening to me now?"

---------------------------------------

Sonki stood in front of the entrance exam gates. Wearing a short sleeve shirt of black and a fishnet shirt under it. Her capri like pants was also black along with her sandals. A sword in a blue sheath was latched around her waist. This time her hair was not in it's usual formation at the back of her head, it was now hanging limply down to her collarbone and in front of her eyes, which were looking around nervously.

She gathered her strength up and took a steep forward, entering the final exam to become a Chuunin.

---------------------------------------

The first person to spot her was Naruto, who came bounding over to her without a second's hesitation. He was still wearing his normal colors or orange and blue.

"What's up with all the black?" He asked coming to a sudden halt at her side to walk with her. "Are you mourning someone's death or something? I don't remember anyone dying here in Konoha…"

"Yours," Sonki snapped back at him, she was in no mood for his stupid questions today. "Naruto, will you just leave me alone for the moment? I don't need you sitting her questioning my every move…"

He looked at her a little angry at her tone of voice and actions towards him.

"Sasuke's looking for you… Though I might tell you." He still looked angry as he walked away from her.

__

Sasuke?! Looking for me?! He's here already?! I thought he was supposed to show up late with Kakashi!! He's not supposed to be here! What the Hell is going on now?!

She spun around, anger and frustration on her face,

Sasuke was standing behind her.

"What took you so long to show up?" Sasuke asked her, his hands in his pockets, his voice cool as ice. He was also wearing all black.

"I over slept," Sonki muttered back at him, her eyes narrowed, as though she were expecting something horrible to happen. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much," Sasuke answered, looking her up and down. As if trying to find improvements on her body. "Why didn't you come with Kakashi when he asked?"

"I didn't want to," Sonki said through her clenched teeth. Being around him just made her furious. If the other's knew what he was going to do to them all… They would all be acting the same.

"And you didn't come with Naruto either?"

"No I did not."

"But you did take up a Sensei, correct?"

"Yes…"

"A powerful Sennin? He taught you something useful, didn't he? More powerful than the Chidori?"

"I don't know…"

"But you do." He sighed, looking at her annoyed. "Would just quiet playing dumb for a moment and at least give me a decent answer to my questions… Unless you are getting some sort of enjoyment out of this as I am…" He then grinned at her.

"I'm leaving now…" She turned on her heel but felt his hand slam on her wrist, twisting her back around to face him.

"I believe I'm not done talking to you just quite yet."

"What do you want then!? Quiet playing games with me!"

"When you defeat Gaara, I want you to fight me in the final round, I want you to summon this 'powerful' dragons you posses. I want to see why they are so commonly referred to in fear… You've ever got Kakashi scared if it's any concern to you."

She jerked her head out of his grasp and begun to walk away.

"Leave me alone Uchiha… I have no interest in you and your silly games. I'm not here to fight."

---------------------------------------

Sorry if this is to short. I wasn't quiet sure were to cut it off. I'm trying to make my chapters longer as requested and trying to update at least once a week. On other subjects, please do tell if you like how this chapter is leading to future events. And if there is anything that I should change or just totally drop out. I'm trying to keep each character in their own character as they were meant to be, but as shown it is a little difficult to twist them into my own creations for the story, without altering them to become an OOC. Well all said please review!


	15. Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is Sonki, Akito, and the original plot that has hopefully been inserted into this work of fiction.

Naruto

Chapter 15: Failure

Saga: Death and Rebirth

The first match had already begun. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji.

Sonki had her back pressed up against the wall behind her, trying her best to make herself become invisible. As she had done and been her whole life. Her face remained blank as she starred forward, the only through running through her mind"I have to fight Gaara."

"What's wrong with you" Shinkamaru asked raising an eyebrow in her direction. He walked over to her; leaning up against the wall beside her he crossed his arms over his chest.

Everyone in the room was looking at the two of them.

"Nothing" she muttered, embarrassment showing on her face. "Nothing at all."

He sighed, and begun to walk away from her. "Come on… Let's go somewhere more private to talk alright"

"Huh" Sonki asked looking surprised. This was the first time the two of them had had a more than five-word conversation. Even when they used to go to the Ninja Academy together.

-

Sonki stood inside of the new room, her hands in her pocket and a confused look on her face.

"Why all of a sudden are you wanting to talk to me now" Sonki asked him, narrowing her eyes. "This for some reason seems… odd"

"I don't know" Shinkamaru said shrugging his shoulders. "You looked distressed so I thought I might give it a shot to help. After all I do want you to beat him."

"Him" Sonki asked raising an eyebrow. "Who is 'him'"

"Sasuke" Shinkamaru replied laughing. "It's not like I hate the guy, but I would like to at least see his pride damaged a little…"

__

"CAUSE IF YOU DON'T WIN THEN SASUKE WON'T LOVE ME!"

"Wait a minute" Sonki replied looking him dead on. Arms now crossed over her chest. "Don't tell me Sakura put you up to this, did she"

Shinkamaru laughed nervously. "Caught me." He put his hands in his pockets. "Not like I wanted to, but hey, she was crying. I hate it when girls cry." He made a disgusted face. "She wouldn't even tell me why she was crying. All she said was 'Make sure Sonki beats Sasuke!'" He mocked her voice. "So, what's that all about"

"She's depressed" Sonki answered truthfully. "She shows up at my house one night, screaming at me. Telling me to do more training, to stop sitting around and do nothing. Acting as though I wasn't even taking this tournament seriously."

He looked at her confused. "What would she care if you lost"

"Seems Sasuke went and screamed at her in the Forest of Death, when me and Naruto were out. Told her to act more like me. Said that if he ever liked a girl she would have to be sort of like me" She laughed nervously, sticking her hand behind her head. "Silly huh"

"All the Sasuke groupies are going to hate you for that one." He laughed with her. "Well, at least this is going to bring a big change to Konoha for a while. Things have been quite interesting with you around. Before you showed up I guess you could say there wasn't much going on in Konoha" He laughed again.

"What are you talking about? You would have been like four or something when I showed up" she narrowed her eyes once more.

"Whatever, this is to much effort. I give up. Unless you got something on your mind I'm done here."

"Well…"

He was halfway turned around before he stopped to listen to what she was going to say.

"Yes"

"I guess you could say I'm a little worried about what's going to happen in the future…"

"Like what"

"I don't want to fight Gaara in our match… And if I win I really don't want to fight Naruto."

"Fight Naruto" He looked at her utterly confused. "What are you talking about? Naruto's not gunna win. He's strong, but against Neji he's nothing"

"You're forgetting his other face though."

__

His demon.

Her eyes downcast. "Don't you remember that he has that fox imprisoned inside of him? He has two charkas. Not one, but two. And both are maturing very, very fast. In fact, I wouldn't even be surprised if he was strong than me."

Shinkamaru just looked at her, lost at what he should say to her. She looked as though she were going to cry.

__

Oh dear God, don't you start crying to Sonki! Wait… Can she even cry? A tough girl like that?

"Don't worry about it" Shinkamaru said. "Take it easy like me." He grinned. "How about if I win the tournament you take me out to lunch or something"

"You win the tournament" She was laughing hystarically now. "Not in a million years Shinkamaru"

"Well, if that's how you see it, if you win. I'll take you out to lunch"

"You're a weirdo" Sonki said still laughing. "You got some bad idea's on pick-up lines Shinkamaru! If you think I'm just a normal girl, then you're dead wrong" She winked at him. "Good luck though"

She walked out of the door, leaving him looking at where she used to be standing, mouth open.

She saw right through him.

-

Sonki sighed; Shinkamura's match had just started.

As she had predicted Naruto had won his match against Neji, though she had received the strangest look from Shinkamaru when he was announced the winner.

After Naruto's match it was Kankuro against Aburame Shino, which was easily predicted as well, if this point of the battle was the same, then it should be the same as she read it in the Manga right? Seemed to be because Kankuro surrendered without a second thought.

So the plans were still the same.

A grim look fell across her face.

The assassination of the Hokage was still going to take place.

-

"Uchiha Sasuke and Dosu Kinta" a man announced stepping in the room. "You're up next. Hurry it up will you"

Neither of them gave a reply or a second look as they left the room.

"Wait" Sonki said to the man. "Who won the last round"

"That girl from the Sand, Temari" he replied. "That boy just gave up halfway through the battle, though he did put up a good fight, as weak as he was."

Sonki laughed.

"Of course! Taking the lazy way out of it that bum"

-

She was now leaning on the railing above the arena. Sasuke and Kinta were standing below in the ring, trying to stare down each other. Sasuke seemed to have the upper hand in this department.

"What are you watching this for" Sonki asked, as Shino appeared a few feet away from her.

Unlike Naruto or Shinkamaru, he had not had the chance to fight in a battle, let alone lose any of his Chakra to be put in the hospital for recovery.

"I was going to ask the same" Shino answered, the first time speaking in front of her.

"Eh, Sasuke _is_ going to win, but Hell I might as well come out to watch, right" Sonki said laughing.

"You're so sure of him"

"Of course. I mean look at the guy… He's got power, but not enough. Even Naruto could blow him away"

Shino frowned; she always just had to be so sure of herself.

-

Sonki stood at the other end of the ring, fear running high.

Sasuke's match against Kinta had just ended. Sasuke of course the victor as she had said.

Now… Now it was her turn. Her match. Her match against Gaara of the Sand.

"You two kids ready" Hayate asked, and then coughed.

Neither gave a reply, Gaara seemed to be the only one out of the two that was keeping cool. Sonki on the other hand seemed to be throwing a fit inside of her head. Sweat was now beginning to run down her face and fear was showing in her eyes.

She didn't want to be here.

"Alright then" he answered for them. "Begin"

-

"Hey, isn't it Sonki's match now" Naruto asked, looking over to Shinkamaru who was in the hospital along with him.

"Yeah, last match, right" Shinkamaru answered yawning, though he was not seeing the point to his question. "Why you ask"

"Though we should go watch her or something" Naruto said shrugging. "After all she is fighting that one creepy dude. Should be an interesting match, right"

"Yeah, got nothing else to do…"

The both slide of the edges of the bed's they were sitting upright on and touched down to the floor. Naruto opened the door and exited, followed by Shinkamaru as they left the building.

-

__

No, no, no, no, no, no! I can't do this! I don't want to do this! Her face was twisting up in agitation as she starred back at Gaara's plain face.

"What are you doing Sonki" he asked her, his form relaxed. "Don't tell me you don't want to fight? I thought you said you weren't going to hold back on me…"

"I don't want to" Sonki muttered. "Do you? Do you really want to fight me"

Gaara looked at her, his face full of frustration. He gritted his teeth and flung the cork off the top of his gourd.

"Take me seriously, or you're going to get hurt" he hissed at her, slight agitation in his voice.

The sand slid out of the gourd and came to a stop around his feet. As soon as it was all out he placed the cork back into its original position.

"Sonki…" He frowned at her. "Are you going to fight me? Or are you going to back out"

"I don't want to do this" she answered. "I don't want to do this"

-

"Is she going to win" Shinkamaru asked, arms over the railing in front of him as he gazed down at the fight that had still managed to have been stalled by Sonki's denied requests.

"I don't know" Naruto replied. "If she keeps going with the same attitude she has at the moment, she's not going to make it anywhere."

"Then she's going to lose."

The first punch was thrown.

-

Sonki fell backwards, catching her falling body with her hands. Gaara's shadow was looming over her body as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to do this" she repeated.

"Tough luck" he spat at her. "If you're not going to take me seriously then I'm going to have to make you take me seriously." A wicked smile formed over his face. "If you don't fight me now, I'll sleep Sonki. I'll put myself under a spell and I'll sleep. Than you will have to fight me, yes"

She shook her head. "I don't want to fight you."

"You don't have a choice" Gaara screamed at her. Sand was whirling up around his body. "If you don't find me now Sonki than you will have no chance at all of surviving"

"Why? Why do you want to fight me so bad"

He gritted his teeth, more anger showing itself.

"Do you think I really want to fight you of all people Sonki! Do you really think that I want to fight someone I love"

His words echoed through out the ring.

-

"Love" Sakura whispered to herself from the stands. Ino was at her side.

"Who's this boy" Ino asked looking down at the two of them confused. "Sakura? He just said he loved her right"

Sakura nodded her head in disbelief. Did she really have a chance with Sasuke now?

-

Naruto held his stomach as he fell on the floor laughing.

Shinkamaru was looking down at Gaara a little agitated. _Damn… I guess she isn't just average…_

"Did-did-did you hear tha-that" Naruto breathed out between gasps. "A scar-scary guy like that saying he loves that piece of work"

"Don't be an ass Naruto" Shinkamaru replied, a smile on his face also.

-

The words hit Sonki like a hurricane. She blinked at him a few times, as though her mind wouldn't let it accept what she had just heard.

"Love me"

Gaara looked down at his feet, eyes narrowed and a small blush coming across his face. "Yeah…"

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He was then slammed to the ground.

She stood several feet away from his shocked body.

__

Finally… He picked himself back up, the sand now going wild. _A lot faster than I would have expected. Almost faster than Lee._

He vanished from sight, a smile on his face as Sonki starred at his body. She was then slammed into the nearest wall that enclosed the ring they were fighting in.

"Try harder"

Sonki picked her body up from the rubble that was around her, a smile on her face also. Dragging the back of her hand across her mouth she removed the blood coming from her mouth.

She reached into her shrunken pouch at her side and removed several, kunai. Holding them in front of her body as she engulfed them in a black flame with her Chakra.

Sand flew up around Gaara's body as he blocked the throw kunai. Sand blew where the kunai had hit his sand shield. _Heh… Just to think what if I didn't have this shield? She'd be playing dirty yes?_

He threw his body forward as soon as the shield had lowered itself, fist ready as he aimed for her face. It was captured in her own hand as he threw a leg down to block the kick she had thrown at him as soon as they had made contact.

Their eyes were interlocked.

"See you latter."

Her head smashed into his, sending his body flying.

She clapped her hands together as he stayed down in the new hole she had created in the arena walls. Stretching her arms forward she yawned as she slowly begun to walk over in the direction his body had been submerged in.

"Oh…" Sonki said, her eyes growing a little as she saw shrukien being hurtled at her. Steeping to her left she dodged them, easily, maybe a little too easily.

__

What's he playing at…

It hit her; several of them slammed into her left shoulder. Gaara stood no more than twenty yards away, a satisfactory grin on his face.

"You're bad at this Ninja thing Sonki! Pay more attention"

"You're telling me…"

The figure in front of his vanished, the real Sonki standing behind him, her sword out and at his throat.

"Where bad at this" Gaara said laughing at her.

She groaned as she slide the edge of her blade at his neck, the clone of him in front of his vanished also.

"You need a new strategy" Gaara hissed in her ear as he slammed her to the ground, his body over hers. "How do you expect to kill me by this"

"Kill you"

"It's not like I'm going to judge you for becoming a murderer in this tournament Sonki. It's all fun and games right"

"Murderer"

Her voice collapsed in her throat, melancholy eyes sliding out of conscious as she looked up at his face.

"**NO! I'M NOT! I'M NOT A MURDERER!**"

"Huh"

His body was flung backwards. Sonki was on her feet in less than a blink of an eye. Her shoulders hunched inwards as she breathed out deeply, her eyes hollow as they cast a looming look at Gaara.

"I'm not… I'm not a murderer. Stop saying that. WHY WON'T EVERYONE JUST STOP CALLING ME A MURDERER"

__

But you are…

****

GO THE HELL AWAY!

__

In a bad mood Sonki? Do you want me to help you?

****

Garou! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!

__

And if I don't want too?

****

I'll make you.

__

I'd like to see that you pathetic waste flesh.

Her face twisted up in rage, her body now erect as she hissed out her final reply.

"_Garou… Leave now. I'm in the middle of a match and the last thing people need to know is that I'm fucking losing my head speaking to you._"

"Sonki"

Gaara picked his body up and begun to walk towards her, her eyes were following his every movement.

"Is he trying to get out again"

She gave no reply, just a heavy weave in breathing.

"What's wrong with you"

No answer.

"Sonki. Why aren't you going to answer me"

Her eyes starred holes into his.

"Sonki"

"_Get the fuck away from me before I tear you to shreds_."

His feet moved back a few steps, this was the first time he had ever even thought about retreating from a battle he was placed in. The first time he felt fear.

His hands turning to fists at his side as he starred back, matching her glare with his own.

"I can tear you to shreds to Sonki."

Only the same glare met his statement.

"Heh, so I'm taking this as 'I'm going to fight you' now, right"

She starred at him.

"Is this what it takes to get you to do this"

He lunged himself at her, leg cocked and ready to slam down against her face. A quick movement of her hand caught him around the ankle, leaving him halfway in the air and halfway on the ground.

She flung him into the air a second latter after theirs eyes had met, and then back into the ground. Submerging his body in a hole as she stood over him, a wicked grin on her face.

__

Are you going to kill him Sonki?

****

What are you talking about…? Kill him?

__

You have that look on your face. The same look you gave Akito before you plunged that knife into him, committing murder.

****

IT WASN'T MURDER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!

__

Denial.

****

I DIDN'T MURDER HIM! IT DIDN'T HAPPEN LIKE THAT!

__

Just admit it Sonki! WHAT YOU DID TO HIM WAS MURDER! STOP TRYING TO COVER IT UP WITH PITTIFUL EXCUSSES!

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED ME FIRST"

Tears were now running down her face. She was chewing on the bottom of her lip, her own conscious now sliding back into place, replacing the horrid one that was before.

"He killed me first… What I did was just self-defense…"

-

__

Akito stood in front of her, a smile on his face as he slammed his hands down on the desk in front of her.

"Sonki…" His voice sounded nervous.

"A-Akito" She blinked at him several times, as though to make sure he was actually standing in front of her and not some sore of hallucination.

A boy such as him talking to her like this, it was, impossible.

"Will you go out with me"

"Huh" Sonki asked, blinking once more. "What"

"I asked if you'd go out with me."

He smiled at her.

"Unless that is, you don't like me"

"What? No, no! I never said that"

She smiled back at him nervously.

"Of course I will"

-

__

"So how far have you guys gone anyway" one of Akito's friends asked.

They were leaning against the walls behind the school, which had just let out for the day.

"Far as you can go…" Akito answered, shrugging the question off.

Sonki blushed at the way he calmly talked about the subject. She would have barely been able to spit it out.

"Lucky bastard, Akito" he said frowning at him with amusement and then punched him in the shoulder playfully. "So what's next"

"What do you think" Akito answered laughing. "I'm still sticking to the plan! It's been a week, so pay up"

"Huh" Sonki said looking at the two of them confused. "Pay up"

"What" Akito said looking at her a taken back. "Did you really think I'd ask someone like you out"

"I… I'm not following what you're saying…"

"I want no more part in this… See you around Akito" his friend replied waving a hand over his shoulder as he walked off. "I'll pay you next time I see you"

"Pay you"

"He owes me money for getting into your pants…" A wicked grin spread across his face. "What else would I want with you? To actually think I'd like a reject like you? Please! You've got a nice body and that's about it Sonki! Might as well leave now before I crush your ego any more…" He patted her on the shoulder. "You're noisy too…" A wider grin appeared.

"FUCK YOU" Sonki screamed at him, hands now fists as tears streamed down her face. It was just a bet. The reason he had asked her out was all for a bet. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME"

"How else was I supposed to get a tight ass like you into bed" He laughed at her. "Everything I've told you is a lie Sonki, so just drop it already and leave. You've been used, so get over it."

"I'll kill you…"

"Whatever…"

He turned his back and begun to walk away from her.

-

Sonki shock her head to clear up her thoughts. This was something that didn't need to be brought up now of all times. Placing a confident look on her face she starred up at the crowd. A few Anbu were littered through it.

"Shit… So everything is still functioning…" Her frown deepened.

Gaara looked at her face, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Gaara" Sonki begun, a pleading look now spread across her face. She flung herself at him, pinning his body into the wall around the ring, her hands pinning his arms. She edged her face closer to his and begun to speak. "Something really bad is going to happen… The Hokage is going to be murdered… Orochimaru is going to kill him. We have to stop him."

"Why does this concern me" He flipped his body out of her grasp and flipped her over onto her back; he was now pinning her.

"If you really love me than you'll help. I can't stand to let my village get destroyed." She saw his face wince. This wasn't her village, nor was the Sand. She didn't even belong in this world. "Attack the Anbu with me… If we don't kill them now, than the Hokage will surely die. Kabuto is disguised as one of them, along with other Ninja's of the Sand… Tell me" she looked into his eyes. "Did you know about this"

No reply.

"Please Gaara, just help me. I'll do what ever it takes to repay you."

"Will you now" He grinned at her.

"Pervert! You're as bad as Ero Sennin"

-

"What the hell are they talking about" Naruto asked looking down at the two of them confused. It seemed as though they were now toying with each other; the only words he or anyone else was able to pick up were 'Ero Sennin'.

"Ero Sennin" Shinkamaru said looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Who's this? Another one of her admirers"

"Just some pervert, who trained me" Naruto answered leaning further back of the rail, a gloomy expression now taking a hold of his face. "Nothing important…"

"What the…"

Sonki and Gaara were now both on their feet, standing side by side, glaring up at the crowd.

"What are they trying to pull" Shinkamaru said regaining his words of speech. "Don't tell me they're both forfeiting! This is bullshit"

"Huh" Naruto mouthed out as the two of them disappeared from sight.

"Naruto…" Sonki said her hands gripping his shoulder's so he wouldn't flip out. "Take out the Anbu or you'll never get the chance to fight the Hokage! Kabuto is here to kill him"

"What are you talking about" Naruto yelled jerking his body away from her grasp. "What the hell are you doing Sonki"

Sonki's face twisted up in rage. "FINE! DON'T HELP ME THEN"

Her eyes filled up to the size of dinner plants as she collapsed to her knees.

An Anbu stood behind her.

"Sorry to trouble you. She broke the rules, now she has to be disqualified…" The Anbu starred at Naruto through its mask.

-

Sorry this took so long! I've been so busy as I've said before! Hopefully this is long enough for the moment! Tell me if you like the direction this fic is headed! Suggestions are helpful! Again! Apologies for the long awaited update!


	16. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is Sonki, Akito, and the original plot I have hopefully inserted into this series.

Naruto

Chapter 16: Confession

Saga: Death and Rebirth

"What's going on here" Shinkamaru said stepping to Naruto's side, his eyebrows were twisted up in confusion.

"Both contestants have been disqualified front of the tournament" the Anbu answered shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just collecting one of them at the moment."

He reached over and pulled Sonki to here feet weakly by the back of her collar.

"Not a problem is it" he asked as he placed her on his left shoulder.

Shinkamaru frowned at him. "What's really going on here? I may not know Sonki as well as Naruto and her other teammates… But she wouldn't make rash actions like this unless there was something important going to take place."

"She didn't want to fight the boy from the Sand so they were going to run away from the battle" he answered, shrugging once more.

"Why wouldn't she had just forfeited" Naruto asked, he seemed to have regained his ability to speak. "Why wouldn't she just have forfeited? Sonki doesn't like to admit that she makes mistakes or has gotten herself in to deep, but she would never run away" He was now glaring at the man in front of him. "Drop her now! I don't think we have the full story"

"'Take out the Anbu or you'll never get the chance to fight the Hokage! Kabuto is here to kill him.' Those are the words Sonki said to Naruto when she appeared" Shinkamaru said, he crossed his arms over his chest. "For once I am going to agree with Naruto's antics. Put her down. You have no right to just come here, knock her out and demand to take her away."

"Yes, do put her down" Gaara said appearing at his side. "If I am correct you are the one she was talking about. Kabuto"

"And what if I am" he asked, putting his hand up next to his mask. A wicked smile spread across his face as he removed it, revealing that he was Kabuto as stated. "You may be powerful boy, but if you lay a finger on me I'll snap your little friends neck."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Naruto screamed a fist in front of his face as he glared with malice at Kabuto. "Don't think you're at an advantage Kabuto! I may have trusted you before… But I'm not afraid to kill you now"

"Wouldn't that be a shame… You'd be just like this woman I am holding yes? Didn't you say you refused to see her as your equal? Because she was about to kill that boy Akito" Kabuto asked him laughed. "That would make you no better than the murderer she is."

-

"Kakashi sensei" Sakura screamed out jumping up from her seat as she saw him run past the row below her.

He stopped to turn around to face her as she was running towards him.

"What's going on here? What are Sonki and that boy trying to do? Why did they disappear from the ring like that" Sakura asked him frantically.

"I don't know" Kakashi answered truthfully. "At the moment we and the Anbu's are out searching for the two of them. We need answer's too Sakura. If you want to be help go find Sasuke and search with him for the two of them too."

"Yes, sir" Sakura said nodding her head at him to show she understood. She then ran away from him in the opposite direction.

-

"Just let her go" Naruto screamed out. "She's hasn't done anything wrong! If what you are saying is true than why hasn't the Hokage made an announcement yet"

"He doesn't have the opportunity too" Kabuto answered snickering at him. "Sonki is right about one thing. You may not be able to kill me, but Lord Orochimaru will be able to kill your Hokage."

"SHUT-UP" Naruto yelled, his Chakra was flowing throughout his body savagely.

"Yes, do" a voice said as Kabuto fell to his own knee's.

Sasuke stood over him; he had just smashed his fist into Kabuto's neck, causing him to fall.

Sonki rolled out off of his shoulder and stopped at Gaara's feet.

"Well…" Sasuke spat out at Gaara aggravated. "Pick her up then. Unless you would rather her stay there on the ground."

Gaara shot Sasuke a glare as he leaned over and picked her up in a cradle position.

"What are we supposed to do now, then" Naruto asked. He looked over to Kabuto's fallen body. "And what about him"

"I'll take care of him" Kakashi said appearing on scene. He then looked over to Gaara who was holding Sonki's body. "And you two have one hell of an explanation coming forward."

He got no reply; Gaara was looking down at Sonki's face concerned.

"Don't worry, just take her to the hospital and let them take care of her… I'm sure she just passed out" Kakashi said noticing his look. He then sighed as he flung Kabuto onto his shoulder roughly, as he had done to Sonki. "When we do ask for that explanation someone will be sent for you. So don't even think about running off."

-

__

A dragon stood hunched over her frail body.

Sonki sat on the ground of the endless black room, fear was reflected on her face as she starred up at the dragon.

Bodies littered the floor around her.

She shut her eyes tight as the fell across the body closest to her.

Sakura's twisted expression starred back at her, her whole body covered in blood and her arm torn up.

"What am I doing here" Sonki screamed out, her whole body quivering as she kept her eyes shut. She didn't want to see anymore of the bodies around her. Afraid that it might be more people she loved. "WHAT AM I DOING HERE"

"This is you're world now" the dragon answered in front of her. "You will call upon us to create it. This is the world you seek and desire Sonki."

"No! No it's not! I don't want this chaos and destruction" Sonki snapped. "THIS ISN'T TRUE"

"But it is… You will bring about this destruction Sonki."

-

Sonki opened her eyes and sat up in her bed gently. Her head was pounding as she rubbed her hand over it.

"Ah, you're awake" Kakashi yelled out surprised as he saw her rise.

"Where the hell am I" Sonki asked now rubbing her eyes as she swung her feet over the edge of her bed and sat up.

"Konoha hospital, you've been out for at least two days now" Kakashi answered. "We had just thought you had passed out."

"I guess I didn't" Sonki answered as she started to take in the surroundings around her. Flowers littered the table next to her bed, Lilly's and Daisy's. "What… Did they think I was going to die or something"

"You were out for a while Sonki" Kakashi answered. "Some of us can't help but worry about you. After what happened…"

"What happened" Sonki asked snapping her attention to him. "Kakashi! What happened"

"The Hokage is dead."

Sonki stared at him, taken back at his statement.

"D-dead"

"He was assassinated. It seemed as though the Sand had this all set up."

"I see…" Her hands had turned into fists at her side. "Where is Kabuto?

"Escaped" Kakashi said, an angry smile forming under his mask. "Somehow he managed to distract the Shinobi who were holding him long enough to flee."

"This is bad…"

"I want an explanation. You're friend should be arriving anytime now…"

"Gaara"

He nodded his head. "It seems as though he doesn't feel obligated to leave this village yet, though his sister and brother have left."

"Why should he"

She walked back over to her bed and sat down on. Hands rested in her lap she let out a huge sigh.

"Hmm"

"This is frustrating…" She leaned back on her hands, now looking up at the ceiling. "Because now of all times… I have to spill everything."

"Everything"

She grinned at him. "Not one of you is going to believe any of the words that come out of my mouth."

"Not running away"

"I can't. Where could I run too"

A silence filled the room.

-

Sonki now stood in front of Kakashi, Gaara, and her teammates.

"Why are we here" Naruto asked breaking the silence that had followed after they all had arrived.

"Seems Sonki has something to tell us finally" Sasuke answered, a smirk coming across his face. "So Sonki, what is it"

Gaara glared at him, holding back all urges to smash his face in.

"I guess everyone wants to know about me… About what happened at the tournament right"

"Obviously…" Sakura muttered, not even daring to look her directly in the face. "How is it that every time something major happens, you're always the first one to know"

Sonki adverted her eyes to the floor. _I'm really not ready to talk about this… After all, none of them are going to believe that I'm from another World._

"When Sasuke got the mark… You knew it had happened, even though you had left. You knew Sasuke was going to win in the preliminaries! Sonki, how is it that you can act as though you know everything that is going to happen? You're acting as though you can see the future"

"That's a different way of putting it." She stuck her hands in the pockets of her pants. "But don't get my wrong, I can not see the future. I just know it."

"How can that be" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not from this World." She gave them all a nervous smile.

"What are you talking about" Naruto asked looking at her in confusion. "Another World"

"In my World you are all just characters in an Anime and Manga series. Nothing more."

"Even if I were to believe this, how did you manage to slip between the barriers and come into our World" Sasuke asked her.

Neither he nor anyone else in the room believed a word she said.

"I was on the verge of suicide…" Sonki answered. She didn't want to go any further, though all eyes in the room were on her, begging her to keep going. "But as fate had it I didn't even get the change to draw blood. A man from you're World stepped out of the shadows, he fulfilled my deepest desire…"

"Desire" Gaara asked, his voice causing shivers to run up her spine.

"To be part of this World."

"Why would you wish that" Naruto asked.

"My own World rejected me. All the kids at my school hated me; they bullied me, made fun of me, and destroyed my ego. Day after day I would go home crying. My father and mother were nothing of comfort to me, all they ever thought was I need a good shrink, or that I was just putting on an act…"

"Who as the man from our World" Kakashi asked, ignoring everything she had said before.

He got no reply, just a hollow look.

"Sonki, who was the man that let you into this World"

"Orochimaru…"

"And you trusted him" Sakura screamed at her. "If you had not come here would things have been different"

"No…" Sonki answered"Not everything would be the exact same… Every major event still would have happened…" She cast Naruto a mournful look. "I didn't want the Hokage to die! I tried to save him! I wanted to change that! I wanted to destroy Orochimaru"

"Even if I believe you for one second… You shouldn't have come here" Gaara screamed at her, everyone could see he was starting to get angry.

"You're right… I probably shouldn't have. But how could I resist the urge when I am dead to my own World"

"So then you know everything that is going to happen because you either saw us on the television or read about us" Kakashi asked.

"Not everything… The series is most likely still running in my own World… It's unfinished."

"So what is going to happen next then" Sasuke asked her. "What the hell is going to happen to us next"

"I can't tell you…" Sonki answered to him silently.

__

You're going to leave… You're going to try to find Orochimaru.

"You're lying" He shot back at her. "There's not real reason why you can't tell us! You just chose not too"

"I've already messed the timeline in this World up enough… If I told you what was to have happened next I'm sure everything would be ruined. If I was to interfere in all of the battle that have taken place no one would have ever grown. No one would have become stronger. If I had interfered in everything I thought was wrong this would all be corrupt. Nothing good will have come of it. Don't you see, this shouldn't even have happened. You shouldn't even know that I am of another world"

"THAN JUST GO AWAY" Gaara screamed at her.

"I really wish I could…"

The door slammed shut behind him.

-

Sonki sat with her knees pulled up to her chest on her bed. Tears were running down her face as thoughts of the conversation that had taken place a few hours ago still ran through her mind.

Everyone was still mad at her, Sasuke more now than ever. Though she had managed to sink into their minds that she was not of this World but another, they still were having their doughts if it were true or not.

A loud knock was heard at her door, causing her to jump in surprise.

Slowly she got out of the position she was in and made her way to the door.

A knock was heard again.

"Hold on… I'll be right there" she said, her voice emotionless.

She opened the door to only have her eyes met back with bright blue ones.

"Naruto" she asked in surprise. "What do you want"

"Let's go for a walk…"

She shut the door behind her as she left.

-

"I'm still finding what you say hard to believe…" Naruto said as they stopped in front of a lake. Sonki was starring down at it, with the same emotionless look. "It's just a little too unreal… If you know what I mean"

"I understand" Sonki answered. "I knew none of you were going to believe me when I said it… That's why I never said it sooner. But then again, everyone is mad at me right"

"I think it's just Sasuke and that guy from the Sand" Naruto answered, trying to sound reassuring. "Otherwise, people are just shocked."

"I can't tell you what's going to happen next, if that's what you came here for…" Sonki said narrowing her eyes. "It's not my place to say. What happens has to happen… If I feel the need for it to be stopped I'll do so."

"None of us like having you play our actions through your mind" Naruto said looking at her. "None of us want you to be able to control us in the palm of your hand."

"I know" Sonki answered. "I know."

"Then you should just let things take course. Even though you have already changed things… Just live your life as it is. Try to forget that you know what is going to happen… Just live your life as you dreamed of it back in your own World."

"I can't" Sonki answered falling to her knees. Tears were now flowing down her face freely as she continued to star at the lake in front of her. "I can't… It won't ever happen."

"Why can't it"

"From the very first time I saw Gaara, I knew I was in love with him. Even if he was just a fictional character I cared for him. I knew he was just a misunderstood character. I always dreamed of just meeting him, even if it was not going to ever happen. But… I wanted to prove to him that he wasn't worthless, that people can love him. That love isn't just something he was born without."

"Why can't you still prove it"

"He hates me now…" She laughed. "He hates me now Naruto! You saw the way he looked at me! How could he not hate me"

"You don't know that…"

"What? And you do"

"He said… He said he love you, didn't he"

"He thinks he does, but really he is just in love with a made up character."

"You should tell him yourself…"

Melancholy rushed over Naruto's face.

"You should tell him how you really feel about him."

"Even if I did it wouldn't matter." She was now on her feet, drying her eyes with the back of her hand as she turned her back to him. "It doesn't matter anymore Naruto. I'm just a bother to everyone."

"What are you going to do"

"I'll leave. I don't know where I'll go, but… I'll follow my feet. I may end up at the ends of this Earth but after all, at least I won't be a bother to anyone. I'll be gone from your lives forever. You'll never have to worry about me again. I'll never cause any more trouble. I'll just disappear from your lives together."

"But it's not what you want to do, is it"

"I don't want to leave… But I have to."

She then began to walk away from him.

"No matter what you think. At least one person will care. At least one person's life will stop just for you."

He watched the ripples on the lake disappear as the wind blew across it.

-

I know it's short! But the idea's just stopped right after the last scene! That's all I could get to run through my mind! Another chapter will be posted in a week or so. I'm not forgetting I'm just busy. Hope you liked this one. I know I may have rushed through it but if any of you really feel I should have added something on or rewrite the whole thing than demand it out of me!


	17. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is Sonki, Akito, and the original plot I have hopefully submitted into this series. I do not own _Sunday, Bloody Sunday_, it belongs to it's company that recorded it and the wonderful band U2.

Naruto

Chapter 17: Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Saga: Death and Rebirth

Sonki sat in her room once more. Her eyes falling on nothing of interest, this was to be the last time she would enter this house. The last time she would sleep here, eat here, and possibly have other people in here.

Nothing was left for her now.

She had to go.

She needed to go.

She let out a deep sigh and pulled her jacket on over her shoulders. All she would need now were the clothes on her back and her CD player to keep her going, but even that was begging to run out of batteries.

Soon she would have nothing left to remind her of the old, world she used to preside in.

Opening the door in front of her she closed it for the last time. Making her way slowly down Konohagakure Village, trying to soak up as much of it as she could.

This was the last time she would ever see this Village; this was the last time she would ever stroll down its streets.

This was the last time anyone from the Leaf would see her again.

* * *

She stopped at the edge of the village. Sasuke was no more than a few feet away from her, and amazingly had not noticed her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Sonki asked, her voice sounding annoyed at his presence.

"I should be asking you the same question," he spat back at her. "And besides it's none of your damn business."

"Of course not, how thoughtless of me," Sonki hissed back at him.

They stood starring at each other in a silence, only to be broken by Sonki's foot steeps heading away from him, heading away from the village.

"Don't tell me you're running away because we found out your little secret, are you?" Sasuke called out to her, a little fear in his voice. "Are you leaving then?"

"I don't belong here," Sonki answered stopping dead in her tracks. "Besides nothing good has come of my stay here. Nothing."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. But where ever it is, it will never be as good as this."

"Than why leave if you don't want to? It's not like anyone is forcing you too."

"That's what Naruto told me…"

A smile spread across her face.

"But you still haven't told me why you are doing here?"

He glared at the back of her head, trying to burn a hole through it.

"Are you leaving also? Going in search of someone maybe?"

"There you go again with that bullshit Sonki! You wonder why I and that boy from the Sand resent you at the moment! You wonder why we're so angry with you! You know everything about us, you know the actions we are going to make…"

"And you wish for me to tell you then don't you Uchiha?"

She tuned around to face him, a frown placed upon her face.

"Well the fact is I can't. But I will say one last thing before I leave…"

"And what would that be?"

She glared at him with all of the malice she could muster.

"Touch Naruto and I'll tear you to pieces."

Sasuke looked at her taken back by her statement.

Turning away from him once more she walked away, disappearing into the forest that surrounded the village.

* * *

"She's left!" Kakashi screamed as Sasuke stood before him. "What do you mean 'she left'?"

"Sonki… She just walked out of the village last night. Saying nothing more than she didn't belong here, that she was just nothing," Sasuke answered, boy did he hate being the message boy.

"This… This isn't good," Kakashi said musing over the thoughts that were running through his head. "Nothing good will come of her departure… I'm sure he'll find out and be after her…"

"He?"

Kakashi looked at him gravely.

"The same man who is after you… Orochimaru."

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed out punching the wall in front of him.

Shinkamaru stood at his side, and let out a sigh.

"Are you sure this is true? Are you positive that she left!" Naruto screamed turning to his friend. He had just received the news of Sonki's departure. Let alone she hadn't even come to him to say good bye before she had left.

"I over heard the news when Sasuke was telling your sensei this morning," Shinkamaru answered shoving his hands into his pockets, a dull look was on his face. "Don't think you're the only one unhappy about this Naruto, I'm sure everyone she knew is going to be sad."

I don't want to leave… But I have to.

His face twisted up in rage as he slammed his fist into the wall again.

"We have to go find her…"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Shinkamaru cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well get a party together and we'll go out and look for him… I don't care how, but… We just have to find her! She said she didn't want to leave… So why should she!"

Shinkamaru smiled at him.

"You're a weird kid."

* * *

"Explain to my why exactly I'm here?" Kiba asked looking at them with a cocked eyebrow and a confused expression. "I've only spoken to her once and I don't see how that would incline that I was her friend..."

"Does it really matter?" Shinkamaru asked shooting him a nasty look. "Its not as though you're doing anything important at the moment are you?"

Kiba rolled his eyes at him as he scratched Akamaru behind his ears.

Shino turned to face Naruto who was looking at the group that was gathered annoyed.

Shinkamaru had assembled the group for him, stating that they were the best out of Konoha Village that weren't above the Chuunin level.

Shinkamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji stood in front of him.

"Kiba's right," Chouji spat out at Naruto. "I've never met Sonki in my life. I don't see what this has to do with me at all!"

Shinkamaru let out a groan of resentment at the position he had placed himself in as he slapped his hand over his forehead. Rubbing his temple with his fingers he attempted to make his oncoming headache retreat.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT-UP!" Naruto screamed. He was glaring at each and every one of them with the same hated look in his eyes that the villages had given him through out his whole life. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! IF THIS IS SUCH A BOTHER TO YOU THAN JUST LEAVE ALREADY! I DON'T NEED LOSERS LIKE YOU ANYWAY!"

"Calm down you dolt," Kiba shot back at him, with the same glare. "If I really resented being here this much than I already would have left…"

Naruto frown back at him.

"Do you think we could actually get this started anytime soon?" Shinkamaru asked still rubbing his temple, his headache had already come. "By now she could already be out of the forest…"

A worried look spread over Naruto's face.

"But I dought she has," Shinkamaru replied to his expression, laughing nervously.

A positive grin spread over his face again, slamming his left fist into his open palm he called out, "All right! Let's get going then!"

"Where do you think you're going?" an annoyed voice called out.

Naruto spun around to come to face Jiraiya.

"Oi! It's you again! Ero Sennin! What do you want!" Naruto called out pointing an index finger at him.

"This is quite an organized gathering…" He starred at the men around him, a sweat drop running down his head. "What's the occasion?"

"Didn't you hear? Sonki left the village," Naruto said rolling his eyes at him.

"Left?" he asked sounding a bit confused.

"Yeah like walked out… Never to return," Naruto shot back at him, now annoyed.

"Dammit!" Jiraiya spat out, eyes closed as he rubbed his temple, an angry look was starting to spread across his face. "This messes everything up!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm on a mission…" he replied. "At this point it was supposed to compose of you, that girl and myself. We're going to look for the sixth Hokage."

"Sixth Hokage?" Shinkamaru asked, now interested in the conversation.

"Yeah…" he said nodding his head. "But now it looks like its just going to be you and me…" He was now looking at Naruto.

"I can't come."

"What do you mean you can't come!"

"I'm already on a mission. We have to bring Sonki back."

"Naruto! Don't you understand! This is much higher than Sonki! If we don't get the sixth than this village is open to attack at any given time. We don't have a leader! This village will crumble!"

"Get someone else."

"You don't have an option…"

Jaraiya was now frowning at him.

"If you reject this mission now I will have you forever revoked from the Shinobi World."

Naruto's face twisted up in anger as he stared at him. Hands turning into fists at his side.

"Just go Naruto," Shinkamaru said letting out a sigh. "We'll bring her back. I promise."

"Uh…" his face relaxed as Shinkamaru let out those words.

"Besides… It's not going to be too hard. Just go. He's right. The sixth is more important that Sonki. When we get her back I'll make sure you're the first person to know."

"Thank you…" Naruto said, letting out a sigh also. He then turned to face him, his eyes set at his. "Make sure to tell her… That I was supposed to come too. Make sure to tell her that I want her back in this village."

"Can be done," Shinkamaru said clapping his hand on his shoulder, a determined smile on his face. "Goo luck."

"Right!" Naruto said, smiling back at him.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Sonki screamed out, her voice echoing through the woods as she threw her CD player away from her.

The batteries had just gave out.

"What am I supposed to do now! What am I supposed to do?" she screamed, sinking to her knees, hands clasped over her head as she begun to let out all of her anger, through tears.

Breaking down?

SHUT-UP! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME NOW OF ALL TIMES!

I can't resist. After all, I feed on your suffering Sonki. When you are dying I am living!

"SHUT UP! GO AWAY!" Sonki screamed, slamming her hands on the ground in front of her. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE FROM YOU! I'M TIRED OF THIS! I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS PUTTING ME DOWN! SLAMMING MY FACE INTO THE GROUND! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!"

"Sonki?" a soft voice called out, foot steeps approaching her from the right. "Is that… you?"

"Kisei?" Sonki asked, raising her head to look at him tears still in her eyes.

"It is you!" he breathed out relived, a happy smile making its way across his face. "I never thought I'd see you here again… Here of all places… What are you doing here?"

"I ran away… Again…" she answered standing up, her vision now on the ground, to embarrassed to look at him.

"I see you are the same as always." He clapped his hand on her shoulder, leading her in the direction of his house. "Would you like to stay with me again? Or are you going somewhere this time?"

"I am going to nowhere," Sonki answered smiling. "Where ever my feet take me. That is where I shall go."

"We need to find you some happier phrases." He smiled at her wider this time, happiness radiating from his face.

* * *

"What have you been up to since the last time I was in your presence?" Kisei asked her, taking a drink from his tea, as he looked across the table at her. She still continued to look down, always adverting his eyes.

"I've mostly been training…"

"How did the exam come along?"

"It was canceled," Sonki answered. "An ambush was made. They killed the Hokage. No one graduated to the next level."

"Is that so!" Kisei said sounding startled. "I'm sorry to hear this."

"So is everyone else…"

A silence fell, the only sound that could be heard was the both of them picking up or setting down their cups.

"How is your summoning coming along?" he finally asked.

Her eyes lowered even more.

"To be honest… I haven't summoned anything. Since Jiraiya told me what was going to happen to me… I've put them as far away from my mind as they could possibly come…"

"Than it was worthless for me to have taught that technique to you?"

"No! Not at all!" She said, finally looking up at him. "It's just that… If it's true about them… I don't want it to happen! I don't want this to become!"

"Who ever said that it had to be that way?" Kisei asked her. "Do you not think that if I knew they were going to kill you that I would have wasted my time teaching them to you. That I would teach you something that would be of no use to you?"

"No…"

"Than why do you believe him? He is a man prone to abide by the laws of the Shinobi world. Everything he may say is not always true. Do not let your efforts go to waste. Did you not tell me once that what you were in search of was more power?"

"I did…"

"Than don't let that power go to waste… If you master them, than you will be the most powerful Shinobi to have ever existed. You will be even more powerful that the Fourth."

She shot her eyes back at the ground, her gaze hardening. "I'm not even sure what I seek is power anymore. I don't know what I want anymore."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry. It will come to you in time. Time is on your side. You are young unlike me, you have your life to spend wandering what you want."

She laughed. "You can't honestly be _that_ old!"

He laughed with her. "I'm already pushing fifty… I don't have much time left…"

"Time… left? I don't understand…" she answered, her laughter dying along with her happy expression.

"He was right about one thing," Kisei answered. "They will feed on your life force. I'm surprised I even made it this far.

"On your life force?"

"You signed the treaty, they have as much of a right to your body as you do. As it is with all summoning. Do not tell me you knew nothing of this. Do not tell me you don't understand…"

"I have the Dragons… And Garou inside of me now? I have two beings trying to take over my body… Two beings that are trying to kill me! Is that what you're telling me!"

"Do not fear! As I have said before… If I did not think you were capable of handling this sort of power I would have shown none of it to you. I have done what I think is right, and you have accepted what you want."

"Than I have an even lesser time than you to live…"

A frown came upon his face.

"Three beings can not live in one body. One body can not have three heartbeats."

* * *

"_I can't believe the news today. Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away…_"

The boy with the hair color of dried blood slowed down his foot steeps, eyes narrowing as he heard the song flow through his head.

Where was it coming from?

Straining his ears he listened to the next oncoming set of lyrics.

"_How long... How long must we sing this song? How long, how long... 'Cause tonight... We can be as one. Tonight..._"

"Sonki?" he asked, his voice sounding a little hopeful, but was quickly covered by the look of anger on his face. He wasn't about to forgive her this easily. She'd betrayed him.

"_Broken bottles under children's feet. Bodies strewn across the dead end street. But I won't heed the battle call… It puts my back up, puts my back up against the wall…_"

Dammit… Where is it coming from? He strained his ears, closing his eyes; still trying to find the area the music was coming from.

He opened his eyes; the sound was coming from his left.

"_Sunday, Bloody Sunday. Sunday, Bloody Sunday. Sunday, Bloody Sunday._"

Taking a few steps to his left he noticed her CD player resting against a tree, it had a scratches randomly played upon it, and was almost entirely coveredin mud. As though she had thrown it away, cast it out.

"_And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters  
Torn apart _

Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday

How long...  
How long must we sing this song  
How long, how long...  
'Cause tonight...we can be as one  
Tonight...tonight...

Sunday, Bloody Sunday  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday

Wipe the tears from your eyes  
Wipe your tears away  
Oh, wipe your tears away  
Oh, wipe your tears away  
(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
Oh, wipe your blood shot eyes  
(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)

Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday (Sunday, Bloody Sunday)

And it's true we are immune  
When fact is fiction and TV reality  
And today the millions cry  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die

(Sunday, Bloody Sunday)

The real battle just begun  
To claim the victory Jesus won  
On...

Sunday Bloody Sunday  
Sunday Bloody…"

The batteries finally died out. He leaned over and picked it up, placing it in his pocket he looked up at the sky above him. Clouds were starting to appear in the blue sky dark clouds of rain.

What am I doing here? Why am I here?

He lowered his eyes, a wave of depression rushing over him as he begun to walk once more.

* * *

Sonki stood outside, enjoying the feeling of the rain falling down on her skin.

I'll give you time to think about what you want to do… Tomorrow morning if you would… have your mind made up. If you wish to continue to summon dragons I will continue to train you, if you wish to abandon that power… There is nothing I can do for you.

Still musing on the left over thoughts from her conversation with him.

"This isn't going to work…" she said quietly as she let her hair fall down around her neck, soaking up the falling water.

This was peace. This was harmony.

What isn't going to work?

Now you're concerned? That's a laugh.

Come now Sonki. You can't just believe that all I have for you is hate? After all, you're going to have to like me at some point. I am never going to leave you after all.

I don't have to do anything for you. The day I trust you will be the day I die.

Such harsh words.

Leave me alone. Just leave me be.

Pathetic girl! You always ask this of me! Will you not fight back! Will you not back up your words against me! Just how weak do you want yourself to become! Just how weak are you Sonki! I saw murderer and you cringe!

Her face twisted up in rage, fists at her side as she tried to keep her mind stable. Trying to keep it in Eden.

I cringe because it is lies! I cringe because it is false! I cringe because that is what I must do! So what if I am weak! I am here now, am I not! I am here trying to become stronger! I do not need you to fulfill my dreams! I do not need you at all! You are just excess luggage! Something that needs to be thrown away! YOU'RE JUST A THORN IN MY SIDE!

Believe what you must. Soon you're frame of mind will crumble… Soon you will die, leaving nothing but a husk that you call flesh.

What do you know?

Silence.

GAROU?

Silence.

"He's gone…" Sonki said, a true smile spreading across her face. "He's left me! Can this be true!"

She laughed madly; falling to her knee's as tears begun to well up in her eyes.

"A wasted husk, huh? A waste of flesh…" She gripped the hem of her coat, eyes shut tightly as she pulled herself into a ball on her knees. "Waste… I am a waste!"

Her tears turned into sobs as she cried harder and harder.

"N-nothing is left for m-me now! All I d-do is cau-use pain and suf-fer-fering where ever I go…" She moaned this out, trying to pull her body into a tighter ball. "I-I can't do this… a-anymore! I c-can't do this alone!"

Arms wrapped around her, a face laying on top of her head as the voice spoke out to her.

"Who ever said you had to do this alone?" the voice asked, eyes showing signs of a long deprived sleep. A sleep that was never going to be fulfilled. "Why do you say such sad things?"

She twisted her face up, only to meet his chest.

"Gaara?"

* * *

Bah! Sorry for taking so long! This was not what I had planned to do! It's been a little over a month now since I have last posted and I am deeply sorry to have not. I know characters are starting to become something else, something they are not in the series and I apologize for this. I'm trying the best I can and that is the best I can give you. Criticism is probably needed, and I do hope I could get suggestions or commits about what I should do next or what it seems like I am doing. Otherwise thank you if you continue to read, and I am sorry if you do not. 


	18. Good Bye

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is the original insert of plot line and my own original character Ekibyougami Sonki.

As was noted with the Hokage question, you were absolutely right. They are looking for the Fifth Hokage and not the Sixth. My manner of thinking was including the Third two times since he took control after the Fourth was killed. So thus the extra number! But thank you for the comet, it will be taken into notice.

Naruto

Chapter 18: Good Bye

Saga: Death and Rebirth

"Gaara?" Sonki repeated, fear now in her voice. _Why is he here! I thought he hated me. _

Even if I believe you for one second… You shouldn't have come here.

THAN JUST GO AWAY!

"I… I thought you hated me… Just wanted me to go away…" Sonki said, too shocked to continue crying as his screams of anger filled her mind. "That I shouldn't have come here…"

"I lied," Gaara replied, pulling her body tighter to his. "I lied. I don't want you to leave."

She remained emotionless in his arms.

"I don't hate you."

You should tell him how you really feel about him.

No matter what you think. At least one person will care. At least one person's life will stop just for you.

"I…" Sonki begun, her voice now caught in her throat. "Gaara… I'm…" She pushed him away from her so their eyes could meet.

The rain was still pouring down, the both of them were now soaked.

"I'm in love with you."

He blinked at her, never drawing his eyes away from hers. Their gaze still interlocked

"Did you…" he paused, for the first few moments he looked unsure. "Did you just figure this out now?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head as a small crept it's way across her face. "Someone helped me."

* * *

"Kiba?" Shinkamaru asked looking over to his companion as they walked through the forest. "Do either of you smell anything? Are we getting closer is what I really want to know…"

"I don't know," Kiba answered wiping rain out of his eyes. "This stupid rain's covering up her scent… But I can tell you…" A confident smile spread across his face. "She was here all right."

"God," Chouji moaned out. "This is taking to long! The rains not helping either!"

"You didn't expect this to be a one day effort did you, Chouji?" Shinkamaru asked looking taken back.

"Could have been," Chouji said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hurry up!" Shinkamaru shouted out ignoring Chouji's last comet. "We need to find her fast!"

* * *

"Where are we?" Gaara asked her, holding out his hand to help her to her feet. "Who lives here?"

"My old master," Sonki answered, brushing the back of her sleeve over her eyes, though it was of no help. "He's the one who taught me how to summon dragons…"

Gaara starred at the front of the house behind her. The shoji door was slide open to reveal the man who lived there.

"Sonki?" Kisei asked, a frustrated tone in his voice.

"Master!" Sonki shouted out shocked as she turned around to face him, a small smile on her face. "This… This is Gaara! He's…" She lowered her voice. "He's from the Village of the Sand."

"One of the Ten…" Kisei hissed out. "The two tailed sand demon, right?"

Gaara lowered his eyes at him, his face beginning to twist up. _Demon!_

"Two tailed?" Sonki asked, a sign of confusion spread across her face. She seemed to have missed the whole demon remark. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kisei answered brushing the subject away with his hand. "It's none of your concern at the moment." His face turned up in frustration. _Ten… She could murder everyone, everything in her path she can slay. If she would have not come to this World things could have been different, the real question is… Are we going to be able to control her?_

"Master?" Sonki asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes," Kisei said, a smile now on his face. "Please do come inside and out of this rain." He then looked at Sonki. "Seems rain has a thing to appear when ever you mood shifts downwards?"

Sonki looked down at her feet, her face slightly red at his remark. _Downshift?_

* * *

"I don't like this, not one bit," Shinkamaru said as he leaned up against the tree nearest to him. Kiba and Akamaru were still working on trying to pick up Sonki's scent, Chouji and Shino were resting beside him.

The five of them had been at it none stop for the last four hours, finding nothing but an old scent, not even sure if it was indeed hers, nor how long it had been since she had passed through this part of the woods.

"We can't find anything!" Kiba shouted out in frustration as he turned around to face Shinkamaru. "Nothing!"

Frustration appeared across Shinkamaru's face. "We have to keep trying. I at least own Naruto that much."

"You got a debt to pay back to him or something?" Chouji asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, nothing like that," he answered shaking his head. "If you ran away from Konoha for no apparent reason wouldn't you like to have your friends come to find you? To welcome you back with open arms?"

"I wouldn't leave in the first place," Chouji answered smugly. "What's the point? Didn't she say she didn't want to leave?"

Shinkamaru nodded his head. "That's what worries me. Something bad is about to happen. Can't any of you feel it? I've got the worst feeling that Sonki's going to be right in the middle of it. She's part of Konoha, so if anything bad happens to her, everyone becomes a part of it. Even if they don't want to be." A smile spread across his face. "Because we're her friends right?"

No one answered him, just stared ahead in silence.

* * *

Naruto starred around the street's around him, his eyes dull, not even bothering to yell at his teacher for undressing a woman who walked past them with his eyes.

"What's wrong with you kid?" Jiraiya asked. "I've been ogling women all day! Even stopped to get some inspiration and yet you haven't yelled at me once for it! What's got you so in the dumps?"

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with," Naruto shot back at him, his temper was starting to rise. "I don't want to be here! So let's just get it over with!"

"Are you in love with her?" he asked stopping dead in his tracks, a smile on his face.

"What?" Naruto said looking at him surprised. "Don't be stupid! Of course not!"

"Than don't worry about her," he answered, beginning to walk again. "If you're not putting her at the top then I see no reason as to why you would try and focus your life around her. If she's not your lover than what is she to you?"

"My best friend," Naruto answered smiling. "She's my best friend."

Jaraiya looked down at him, slapping his hand on the top of his head and rustled up his hair. "What ever you say kid. Just don't let her distract you to much. As soon as we get this done I promise we will go and help find her if your friends don't bring her back…"

"Thank you," Naruto said under his breath as he smiled.

* * *

"Here," Kisei said placing the last cup of tea in front of Sonki. He then walked back over to his place at the low table and sat down. He took a drink and let out his breath. He then asked the one question on his mind. "What is it… That you plan to do now Sonki? Are you going to leave?"

"I don't know," Sonki answered, her eyes were on her hands which were wrapped around the cup.

"She'll be coming back with me to the Village of the Sand," Gaara answered for her. "It's what she wants and what will be best for her."

"How can you decided these things so easily?" Kisei asked him, an eyebrow raised. He then looked over at Sonki. "Is that were you want to go Sonki? Do you wish to abandon the Village that raised you?"

"Abandon?" Sonki mouthed out. "Abandon! I left of me own free will! They didn't and won't need me ever again! I ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You said your Hokage died, correct?"

She nodded her head.

"Do you not think that they might have needed your help to go and find the sixth? You are one of the few most powerful members of the Shinobi in the Leaf, correct? Do you not think they would have taken advantage of that demon inside of you to have helped the village?"

Gaara's hands turned to fists on the table, no one noticed.

"That demon inside of you is what makes you special. That demon is your power. Your friend here and the other one in the village have demons inside of them also. He's probably with them."

Naruto… Her eyes lowered more, almost closed now, a wave of depression rushed over her as the rain begun to come down harder.

"This demon will help you. You have more inside of you too. The Dragons. The Leaf will use you Sonki. Now that they have stumbled upon your secret they're not going to leave you in peace. Jaraiya will come back for you, I'm sure he has more for you to do."

"What?" Sonki asked her, her face turning up to face him. "I don't understand. I don't understand at all what you have been saying tonight… Who… Who are you?"

"They're going to use and betray you Sonki. Don't return to that village. Even your mind tells you that you do not belong there. You're a demon, you won't fit in. It's useless to even attempt."

"SHUT-UP!" Gaara screamed, his hand flew out and caught the upper part of Sonki's arm. He jerked her to her feet and begun to drag her over to the door, her feet wouldn't move with him. "We're leaving now Sonki. I had enough of this shit. Who ever you are, stay away from her! Don't you dare ever interfere with her life again!"

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Kisei asked him, on his feet now. "She is my student and she is obliged to follow my orders."

Gaara pushed her body in front of his and finally out of the door. "As I've said before, we're leaving."

Sonki fell forward, her hands outstretched as she caught her body before it slammed into the ground. Gaara was standing above her, his hand already reaching out to pull her up.

"Don't touch me," Sonki hissed at him. "What are you doing Gaara?"

"He's not who you think he is," Gaara answered his voice full of rage. "Are you blind Sonki! Can you not see that this man in front of you is not some humble master that you claim he is. Dragon Sennin! I've never heard of the sort!"

"How am I to know who you really are?" she snapped back at him, her hands curled up into fists on the ground. "From what I understand you are totally different from what I read! You're not supposed to be treating me like this! You're not suppose to like anyone! You're existence is supposed to based off of killing, not helping me! NOT LOVING ME!"

"Is that what you want," he asked not removing his eyes from hers. "Is that what you really want Sonki! Do you want me to hate you! Do you want me to kill you!"

She bit her lower lip, tears welling up in her eyes. "N-no."

"Than stop bitching about things you don't want to happen. You're being selfish and stupid. I don't understand what the Hell is happening to you. If anyone is acting different it is you, you have become a whole new person."

"I… I don't even understand what is happening to me."

"Figure it out. You only have so long before everyone is going to start to get fed up with you. You're not going to remain the center of attention for very long if you keep this up."

"Maybe…" Sonki whispered out, now standing on her feet. "Maybe it would be better…" The words stopped in her mouth as she begun to utter her next sentence, tears were now streaming down her face. "It-It would be better if-if we didn't see ea-each other anymore!"

Gaara didn't answer her.

Her eyes were still staring into his as she saw the fear and anger rush over his face. She could see the urge in his eyes, the urge to just rip her head off right then and there. The lust to make her suffer as he was suffering now.

"As I see it, that would be the best," Kisei's voice said from behind him, causing both of them to jump. "As far as I can tell all you have been to her is just a thorn in her side. Someone who only brings her suffering. You control her, don't you?"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Gaara screamed at him, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head as he whipped his head around to face him. "YOU DON'T HAVE A GOD DAMN CLUE AS TO WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE! SO AS FAR AS YOU ARE CONCERNED JUST KEEP YOUR FAT NOSE OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"

"Why do you put up with this?" Kisei asked her, ignoring the fear on Gaara's face, this would alter the outcome of everything.

"Because…" Sonki begun and then stopped as the next words wouldn't come. "Because…"

"Tell him to leave Sonki, only you have the will to do so. Even you can't think of a reason as to why you want this demon around you. This waste of flesh," Kisei said calmly as resentment washed across Gaara's face.

"SHUT-UP! STOP TALKING! STOP TALKING LIKE YOU KNOW ME!"

"If it were not for you he would have already have torn me apart by now. He lives by your word but yet controls you like a child. Sonki? Why do you keep her around? He's holding you back from the real power that you can achieve." A smile spread across his face. "You could become God if you wanted."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! STOP LYING TO HER!" He was now standing a few paces from him, sand whirling around their bodies as the rain continued to fall. "JUST GO THE HELL AWAY! WE WERE DOING FINE BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP!"

"Gaara… I…" She stepped forward, hand extended as she touched his arm. "I want to go back… I want to go back to Konoha."

"Not, now," Gaara hissed back at her, his eyes slits. "I've listened to you today, now I want you to listen to me."

"Are you going to kill him!" Sonki shrieked back at him. "Gaara! You can't!"

"I can do what ever the Hell pleases me, you're not going to get in my way. I won't let what he says become true. No one controls me, not even you."

"Do you want me to hate you! Do you want me to loath you forever!"

"You won't. You can't."

Her hands turned back into fists as her brow dug closer together. "Don't assume you know me so well," she replied coldly. "As you said before, I'm someone new, I not the Sonki I was once before. Do it if you're willing to pay the consciences."

"What ever you throw at me I can throw back with twice the force."

The sand begun to close in around Kisei, he was preparing the Dessert Coffin.

"Anything you want to say to him before he dies?"

Her face twisted up in rage. "Don't you dare."

His body exploded before her, coating the two of them in blood.

His eyes dilated as she fell into shock.

* * *

Tsunade pulled back Sonki's eyelid as she peered down into it, nothing but an empty stare.

"When you found her," she said turning over to Shinkamaru who was looking back at her nervously. "Was she wounded at all? Any wound to indicate why she was covered in blood when you arrived with her here?"

Shinkamaru shook his head, Naruto was standing at his side, depression was crawling off of him in waves. "Nothing. There wasn't anyone around her. All we found was some old hut that someone lived in not to long ago. Who ever it was wasn't even home. There was no indignation that anyone was around when we found her. She was alone."

Tsunade sighed as she stared at the floor at her feet. The white tiles reflecting the lights that were on above. "This doesn't make any sense… I wish she would just wake up…"

"Wish?" Naruto croaked out, fear on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I can't determine when she'll wake up," Tsunade replied, her features were now grave. "As far as I can tell she's still in shock, but I don't understand why she is _still_ in it. She should be awake by now."

"This bites," Shinkamaru moaned out as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "First we go out to find her and when we do she can't even thank us…" He opened the door and walked out of the room, Tsunade following behind him.

Naruto stared over at Sonki's lifeless body.

"What the Hell happened to you?"

* * *

Sorry I know this is kind of short and I haven't updated in a long, long time. This is as far as I got and the next chapter should be out at least next week. No more school! More writing time! More inspiration I hope! If you really didn't like this chapter tell me why and I'll change it! 


	19. Best Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. The plot line is no longer based on the series though there may be some points in the story where it relates, I do not own any of those relating points.

Naruto

Chapter 19: Best Friend

Saga: Death and Rebirth

Sonki lay in the black abyss, her eyes looking around the solid black room lazily, her mouth hanging slightly open. Her hand lay at her side, her index finger tracing small circles on the surface bellow her.

Letting out a deep sigh she finally rolled over on her left side, tired of staring at the never ending ceiling that was above her.

"What am I doing here?" she whispered, her voice wouldn't become any louder. "I don't even want to be here…"

"Than wake up," Naruto said appearing before her, his voice sounded as though he were pleading. "Just wake up Sonki."

"I can't, it's not that easy," she answered, not turning over to face him. "Even if someone wanted me to come back, even if someone pleaded with me to come back… I couldn't. I'll I'm good for is running away."

"But I want you to come back," Naruto said, his eyes starring at the back of his head as he face twisted up in pain. "Isn't that enough? It just takes one person, doesn't it?"

"I can't and I won't," Sonki answered, pushing herself up off the ground, her who body sending a wave of tremors down it as she tried to stay standing. She dusted off her pants and then turned around to face him, pushing a lock of her hair out of her face. "You're not real Naruto. This… What is happening right now, it's not real." She smiled at him. "This is all just in my head."

Naruto smiled grimly at her, pain still on his face as he disappeared from her view, leaving her once again, alone.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes," Shinkamaru said in her ear, rolling his eyes as a placed his usual laid back smile on his face.

"And what is the significance of your role here today?" Sonki asked sighing, obviously her mind was trying to clue her in on something.

"Who knows," Shinkamaru asked shrugging as he stepped back from her, his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the endless black sky above them. "After all, everything that happens from her on and now is all based on your actions or thoughts right?"

"Why not," Sonki answered smiling back at him. "But the thing is I don't need you here to tell me that."

"Suit yourself, just thank me when you get back. I wasted my time finding you, and I don't think I deserve to be left here in the dark any longer, after all… we're friends right?" He stepped back, disappearing as Naruto had done.

"Who's next in this little sick and twisted game?" Sonki asked aloud, you could hear the boredom dripping off of her voice. Obviously whatever trick her mind was trying to play out for her was not working, but the real question was… Who had planed and started all of this?

Hands clamped around her throat, pulling her backwards into the body behind her.

"You do realize I haven't forgotten, right?" Gaara hissed in her ear, her skin was beginning to burn under his touch.

"Of course not," Sonki answered, trying to keep all of her fear subsided, trying to disprove any of the thoughts of panic that seemed to be appearing all around her.

The color of the room had now changed to a red, the color of blood. That color seemed to be slowly drifting in and out of focus, just as the waves of the ocean pull in and away.

"Than why are you still breathing!" he screamed at her, his hands squeezing tighter around her throat.

"Because you don't exist."

His body exploded into thousands and thousands of fragments. Slowly drifting towards the floor and then disappearing for ever.

"If you were actually Gaara you would have never wasted your time playing around with me. Strangling? Please, a head on attack is more acquired." A grin spread across her face. "You would rather spill my blood across this floor."

The room changed once more, this time to a light shade of pink. A cherry blossom tree stood to her right, petals falling off of it and floating around the room in the wind.

Sakura stood before her now.

"Next!" Sonki screamed. "She plays no real part in my role! If you truly understood me than you would realize she is nothing more than a character I just so happened to stumble upon." Her hand curled up into fists as the shocked expression on Sakura's face vanished in front of her. "Who ever you are just show yourself and stop wasting my time. Obviously you're the only person who is stopping me from waking up. You're holding me back."

A figure dematerialized in front of her, a smile on her face as she gave her a curt wave.

"Yo," Sonki said to herself, the smile still on her face.

"So you are my alter ego than?" Sonki asked, the gril standing in front of her would have been a complete doppelganger of herself, minus the fact that she would never smile like that. Or at any point seem to be reeking of happiness.

"No, no. Of course not," she replied shacking her head, _still_ smiling at her. "I am you…"

"And you… are me," this new voice sounded less confident that the one standing before her.

Sonki whirled her body around to come to face her own face, though this one didn't seem to have any slight ounce of confidence in her. Her eyes showed fear and she could see her trembling, as though she had thought she should have never spoken in the first place.

"After all… you just kept us at bay."

She turned her head to her side.

This was her once more, confident and the look of disgust on her face. The personality that thought she was on top of the World, that she was God.

"How many more of you are there?" Sonki asked narrowing her eyes at the confident one. "How long is this going to take?"

"As long as you want it to," she spat back at herself. "But for the moment this is enough of _your_ personality that needs to step forth."

"Why do you keep us at bay!" the less confident one whined out, tears in her eyes. "What did we do wrong?"

Sonki frowned.

"Yes, and why do you have to be so depressed all the time? What's wrong with smiling?" Happiness asked, her hands on her hips as she let out a deep sigh she seemed to have been holding in. "It'll help you so much more in life if you would just let me at least scratch the surface of your shield."

"I keep you all locked inside of me for a good reason," Sonki hissed at them, her eyes narrowing. "If I wanted you to surface I would let you show. I'd rather not be in touch with my_ feelings_, it's better just to keep you buried within me."

"But you don't need to…" Happiness replied. "You would be so much happier if you just-"

"GO AWAY!" Sonki shouted at them, flinging her fist at Happiness. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME! I SAID GO AWAY!"

The three of them left. The cherry blossom tree vanished, leaving her in the same pit she had been trapped not to long ago. The darkness had returned once more.

"Don't you see?" Sonki asked, pain washing across her face. "If I let you out than others would find you. Than others would use you, betray you. You'd end up used and broken. You'd be nothing more than shattered porcelain that should have never been dealt with."

"It's not anyone's fault…" Naruto said stepping forward again. His eyes were down shifted at his feet, his face still grave. "You're just not willing to let anyone in. You're not willing to take a risk. Please… Don't blame it on others." He turned up to look at her. "You just don't want to lose everything."

"Don't tell me what I already know Naruto, you'd do the same thing." Her face was now curled up in anger. "You have no right to tell me what to do!"

He vanished.

* * *

Sasuke stood over Sonki's body, starring down at her lifeless figure, the feeding tube still strapped in through her arm.

"It's a pity that everyone focusing so much of their time on you. I don't see why you're so important… What you've done to become a part of everyone's lives," Sasuke hissed at her, his hands curling up into fists. "What is it that makes you so God damn special!"

The door behind him opened, a pink haired girl walking in through it with a vase in her hand. A single red tulip stuck of out it.

"Oh! Sasuke!" Sakura said looking at him shocked, it was entirely questionable as to why he would come here to visit Sonki. In her opinion they seemed to despise each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving," Sasuke said curtly to her as he walked away from Sonki. You could still see the disgust on his face.

"Did Tsunade say when she was going to wake up?" Sakura asked as he reached out his hand to open the door behind him, they were both standing side by side.

"No. I don't see why any of you should care. She deserted us, and the only reason she came back was because of us," Sasuke answered, jerking the door open he left, slamming it shut behind him.

Why do you hate each other so? Sakura walked over to the table beside Sonki's bed and placed the vase down on it. A bundle of random weeds and wildflowers were spread across it. Obviously brought by a male who had no clue as to how to obtain flowers or what ones were flowers and not.

Naruto… A smile spread across her face. She turned back over to Sonki's pale face.

"You're lucky Sonki… To have a friend like Naruto. For someone to care about you, but not fall in love with you." She let out a sigh. "You need to wake up, wake up for Naruto. Right now he needs you more than ever. You're his only best friend."

* * *

"Will you stop it already?" Shinkamaru moaned out, crossing his arms behind his head as he laid down on the grass he was sitting on. "You're starting to make me depressed to. It's not as though it's the end of the world. She's going to wake up. Eventually."

"I guess you're right," Naruto answered. "But what if…"

"Just shut up. She's going to wake up. No matter how much your doubts pile up. It'd be unlike her to keep us in the dark forever. She'll come back when she wants too."

"Yeah…" Naruto said nodding his head. "You're right."

Shinkamaru kicked himself up, now standing on his feet. "I've got to go see Chouji at the moment… but…" he turned his head down to face him. "If you wan to talk about anything just stop by my house latter on tonight. I've got no problems listening to you talk, even if it is boring."

"Okay, thank you…" Naruto answered. "I'll think about it."

Shinkamaru left, leaving Naruto alone as he had found him.

It'd been three solid days since Sonki had stayed in her sleep. She wasn't even showing any signs of recovery, let alone would he have known what to look for.

"This sucks…"

He slammed his fist down into the earth at his feet.

* * *

Sonki stood in front of Garou, she could feel the wolf's breath flowing across her skin. His mouth stained with blood as a body lay at his feet, more specifically it was Kisei's body.

"What do you want?" Sonki asked, her face twisting up in disgust as she saw his mouth tear into the man's flesh. "Anything note able before I wake up?"

"_And you actually think you deserve, let alone will wake up?_" Garou asked her, blood dripping off of his snout.

"Yes. I don't believe that I should stay trapped inside of my own mind forever. Obviously whatever I am trying to tell myself isn't working… So why should I punish myself for something I don't understand?" She shrugged her shoulders at him, letting out a shallow breath as she heard a bone snap.

"_You deserve nothing._"

"Why is it that you feed on him of all people. That my mind would choose for you to feed on him instead of someone like Naruto… or even Gaara?" she asked ignoring his statement.

"_Flesh is all the same. I feed on your emotions Sonki, and obviously he was something of importance to you. So this was brought before me, and I feed. There is no real answer to your question. He is here because he is here._"

"I see…"

"_Do you really?_" He placed his paw down on Kisei's torso, using his mouth his ripped a piece of flesh off down aloud his ribs.

"Why aren't you digging my soul into a deeper pit that it already is. Weighing down my heart as you usually do?"

"_For once you have brought me something that is actually worth eating. For once you have given me something to be pleased over. You need no more pain and suffering than what you are already enduring. I could live forever off of this feeling Sonki. Though I am growing tired of it… I do want something more. Something you will never be willing to forget, something that will pass through your mind everyday, cause you to never sleep again…_"

Sonki stepped back away from him, closing her eyes as she breathed in deeply. The smell of blood and flesh was slowly disappearing. She opened her eyes, to only met a black scaled creature in front of her. It's eyes as red as the blood that had been spilled on the spot Kisei's torn flesh had once stood.

Anoyo stood before her.

"_Why is it that you do not summon us? Why do you keep us sealed inside of you?_" the dragon asked her, the room rumbling due to his voice. "_Do not tell me you are afraid._"

"Because I haven o use of you. Signing the contract was a mistake I should have never made. I should have never even put the thought into consideration. To allow you inside of my body, to allow my Chakra to dwindle in small amounts. For my soul to slowly be eaten away by demons such as yourselves. Garou was enough, but now this…?"

"_It is a price you must pay in order to fulfill your goals. It is a price you pay to become stronger. Is that not you deepest desire? To become the strongest Shinobi? To prove all of those who have always shown you just how weak you are, that you are not?_"

"Yes," Sonki said smiling. "It was once my dream. To become the strongest Shinobi meant that I would no long have to fear for my life. That I would no longer have to watch everyone surpass me. But now…"

"_You have a new desire?_"

"Yes… I no longer want to be the strongest. I just want to… live. To fit in, to find some place I can actually feel as though I fit in. Someone who's not going to betray me, someone who is going to stay by my side forever. My best friend…"

"_Do you not already have a lover? This companion you seek?_"

Sonki shook her head, her face twisting up in frustration. "I'm not sure… I don't know anymore. He's become something else, I've become something else. We are not as we were once before. It's not that same…"

"_You should not shun us because your lust for power has died. We can only be trapped inside of you for so long. Did you not see how Kisei was aging? How tired he looked from day to day?_"

Sonki down cast her eyes, giving no reply.

"_If you truly wish to die, than never summon us. You can only hold out so long as you have mentioned before. Two demons trapped inside of your body, both feeding off of you. Both yearning for more satisfaction that what you are giving us. Release us and you will suffer no more, release me and I can promise pain to all of those who have hurt you._"

"They've already suffered. Everyone has suffered enough, all I want to do now is live." A frown caressed her face. "If I let you out now than it would only lead to more hate and suffering. Surely I would die if I did so…"

"_Remember this…_" the dragons mouth twisted up into a sharp smile. "_We will get out. You can not keep us in here forever, as to such you can never with hold Garou back forever. Eventually one of us will grow strong and overthrow you forever, plunging you into the deepest pit of darkness and despair. Eventually you will have to face us. You can never truly run away._"

"I know this."

Sonki smiled at him, the room dematerializing in front of her.

* * *

Sonki sat up in her bed, arms draped across her knees as she starred out the window at her side. The sun was just beginning to set.

She'd been awake for a few hours, wondering when someone as going to come in and check on her once more. It was not oblivious that people had not come in, due to the flowers that had been placed on the table beside her, it was now begging to over flow.

The door finally opened, the new Hokage stepped in, looking over the papers on the clip board that were in her hand. She let out a deep sigh, not noticing Sonki who was starring back at her intently.

"So you're the new Hokage?" Sonki asked, causing her to jump. "Tsunade the Fifth Hokage?"

Tsunade blinked at her, as though she were checking to make sure that what she had heard and was seeing was actually happening.

Sonki had woken up.

"How long have you been awake?" Tsunade asked her amused, she seemed to have adjusted to her new settings.

"For a few hours, I was wondering how long it was going to take for someone to finally come in here and notice that I was no longer in what I would call a comatose symptom," Sonki answered, a smile spreading across her face.

"I see," Tsunade answered walking over to her. She sat on the end of the bed near Sonki's feet. "So you already know who I am?"

"Considerably enough." She was still smiling at her. "And you me? As to all the rumors that are going on between Kakashi's team?"

"Of course," Tsunade answered yawning. "As though I believe any of it to be true. Honestly it's the worst lie I've ever heard. As to why they would make it up I have no clue."

"So how is Orochimaru?" Sonki asked her, her smile growing wider. "Why is it exactly that you didn't follow him, even though he promised them back to you? You could have had the ones you loved most back in your arms once more."

Tsunade let in a shallow breath, her eyes growing as she let the words Sonki had spoke sink in. "How could you… How do you know this?"

"As I am sure you have heard, I am not from this World. I also seem to have the annoying habit of knowing everything that is going to happen as Sasuke and a few others have so kindly pointed out to me."

"Than… Than they are true?"

"Obviously."

"And as Kakashi also pointed out to me… You are not willing to share what is going to happen? You are not willing to share any of the information that you know of this World?"

"Yes, all it would lead to is your dependence on me. You might as well make me the Hokage as to all the knowledge that is locked up in my head." She then let out a sigh and leaned back on her hands. "Though at this point it is still to be determined what is going to happen now. My appearance in this World seems to have affected everything greatly."

"I understand," Tsunade said dully. She then stood on her feet. "I see no reason to bother you any longer, I'm sure you're friends will be stopping by shortly to see how you are doing."

"You know…" Sonki begun as Tsunade opened the door. "You're going to become a great Hokage, right? You're not going to fail."

Tsunade left the room with a quite smile on her face. _Maybe this kid isn't going to be as stuck up as I was beginning to assume she was. Maybe she'll be or more use to me…_

* * *

"I can't believe you're awake!" Naruto screamed out, resisting all urges to throw his arms around her in the presence of Shinkamaru, Sakura and Kakashi, Sasuke had not even taken it into consideration to coming along with them to visit her when they had been informed of her awakening by Tsunade.

"I'm sorry to have walked out on you like this," Sonki answered, letting out a sigh as she clutched the sheet on the right side of the bed. "I shouldn't have been so selfish. You were right Naruto, I didn't want to leave and I shouldn't have. I have no reason to put any of you through any pain through my loss. I shouldn't have made any of you suffer as I have done."

"No need to focus on the past anymore," Sakura said giving her a nervous smile. "Try focusing on the present, what you did is done and over with right? Everything that is happening now and in the future is important, right?"

Sonki nodded her head, a smile on her face. "Right."

Kakashi let out a deep sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you finally ready to become a part of this team once again? To stop keeping secrets from us?"

"Yes," Sonki answered, no hesitation in her voice.

"Than start by telling me what exactly you were thinking when you walked out on this village, your friends, _your_ team."

"I don't belong her. I can see it in everyone's eyes. Even if I do have friends and it seems that I fit in… I don't belong. As long as I stay here I just drag everyone down with me, everyone suffers because of _me_. So the only thing my mind was able to think of was running away." She looked up to smile at him. "After all running away is the only thing I am good at."

Kakashi chewed on his lip, never adverting his eye away from hers, waiting for her to continue.

"In my thoughts I don't want to be here any long, but I don't want to return to my own World. Either place that I reside in people are just going to suffer, I am going to suffer. For every good thing that comes for me at least twenty bad things follow. Shunning myself away from everyone, excommunicating myself from everyone is the easiest choice. The only choice I believe that will work."

"And now you believe everything is going to go back to normal?" Kakashi asked her.

"No, not at all. I don't honestly believe you or let alone anyone else is going to trust me again. I've done nothing that should prove that I am a trustworthy person. I've used you all and then run away when I decided I was done playing Ninja."

"What are you going to do?"

"Fix things I hope. I'm tired of running away, I want to stay here. This is my home, this is were my friends are. I want nothing more of what my old self spoke of. I just want to live."

* * *

Sonki stopped in front of her door, Naruto at her side.

"You really didn't have to walk me home Naruto. It's not as though I'm going to fait or something, I'm fully recovered. You know that."

"It doesn't matter," Naruto answered grinning at her. "I'm not willing to take the risk of losing a team mate again. Since you've been gone we haven't been able to go on any real missions lately. Just small work around the town, idiot things I think we are in no need of doing. But now that you're back we can go and do real things once again!"

Sonki laughed, grinning back at him. "Is that all you ever think about?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as she opened the door.

Sonki turned her head over her shoulder. "Well I'll see you tomorrow morning Naruto. Otherwise have a nice rest of the night."

Arms wrapped around her waist as she felt a chin being placed upon her head.

"Don't leave again Sonki. You're… You're my best friend. If anything bad were to happen to you… If you were to die… I'd go down with you. You've shown me exactly what Iruka Sensei was trying to tell me all along."

"You're a dork," Sonki replied laughing.

* * *

Hopefully everyone's glade that this came out a lot sooner than expected. A new chapter will come out next week, but I'm not so sure as to when. As to my thoughts on this chapter I liked it and to Rhythmic's thoughts I do like them a lot, though I'm not willing to give up my Gaara/Sonki pairing. But hey, you never know, but I will take your suggestion into consideration, amazingly it a Naruto/Sonki pairing never came into mind. 


	20. Vertigo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own is my own character Sonki Ekibyougami and any of the original story board I have hopefully submitted into the series.

Naruto:

Chapter 20: Vertigo

Saga: Death and Rebirth

Shinkamaru walked out of his front door, his hands in his pockets as a small frown contemplated placing itself upon his face.

Today was the third day since Sonki had awoken from her "coma" status. The frown finally appeared, and still hadn't come to thank him for finding her.

He turned around the corner of the street he was walking on and headed from the docks that surround one of the lakes in the village.

Finally! Sonki leaned on the railing in back of her, catching her breath. _Can't believe I agreed with Naruto to meet up with Konohamaru and the others… This bites!_ She glanced over her shoulder, still heaving from the effort of running. _Ah… I think I got away finally!_ A grin spread across her face as she stood up straight, her breath finally caught.

Sonki leaned on the railing in back of her, catching her breath. She glanced over her shoulder, still heaving from the effort of running. A grin spread across her face as she stood up straight, her breath finally caught. 

She begun to walk along the street, her hand trailing along the railing behind her, a calm expression finally on her face.

"HEY!" Naruto screamed out, three kids following closely behind him. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THEM!"

"Crap…" Sonki said. She begun to run again, her legs still tired as she tried to press her body to move faster. _Got to get away… Got to lose them!_ She looked over her shoulder, they still hadn't managed to disappear into the scenery. _Dammit! Why do they have to move so fast!_

"What the-" a voice cried out as Sonki collided into it.

"ARAGH!" Sonki screamed out as she fell over, pinning whatever she had slammed into on the ground. She turned to face a similar bored expression. "Shinkamaru? What are you doing here!"

"I'm walking…" he said pushing her off of him to stand up, dusting off his pants. "What are you doing?"

"Running…" Sonki cried out, a nervous smile on her face as she took off running away from him.

"Hey…" Shinkamaru said chasing after her. "Where do you plan on going?" He was now at her side, neck and neck.

"Away from them." She pointed over her shoulder as she turned around a corner, nearly tripping over her own two feet as she did so.

The two of them turned another corner, now back on the street. Speeding down a hill they came to a stop at the edge of a dock, both breathing heavily.

"Are-we… done-now?" Shinkamaru asked, looking up at her, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah… I guess," Sonki said falling down, her arms holding her back erect as she starred into the abyss of a sky above her.

"Why were they chasing you any ways?" he asked. He was now seated on the edge of the dock, his feet hanging above the water.

"Well…" She grinned at him nervously. "I kind of promised Naruto I would hang out with him and Konohamaru today… So he wouldn't have to be alone, right? And well…" She tapped her hands at her side. "I kind of got annoyed half way through and ditched them all?" She looked at him for approval.

"You shouldn't have made a promise like that then…"

"I can't say no to him." She laughed. "He's my best friend, you can't say no to your best friend can you?"

"Best friend?" He turned around to face her. "Since when did he become your best friend? Let alone you letting anyone become that close to you?"

"It just kind of happened." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's no big deal."

A silence filled in between the two of them as he turned back around to watch the water.

"Thank you…" She turned her face away from his view, a blush creeping across it. "For bringing me back to Konoha… If you hadn't I doubt I would have ever come this far."

"I didn't have much of a choice. I promised Naruto I would bring you back, so I did."

Sonki stood up, a confidante smile on her face.

"Thank you Shinkamaru." She turned her back to him, still smiling. "Without you I would have never come this face."

"You mean without Naruto…" Shinkamaru sighed out.

She was long gone.

He leaned back, his arms cross behind his head as he starred up at the sky motionless. White clouds slowly made their way through the smooth terrain.

_

* * *

"Oi! Shinkamaru! I think I might have found something!" Kiba shouted out, waving his hand at Shinkamaru and his teammates._

"Is that blood?" Chouji asked recoiling at the tree in front of them.

"Seems so…" Shinkamaru answered sliding his index finger across it. He held it in his vision, the rain washing it away. He turned his head over to look at his teammates who were waiting for his further instructions. "Do you think Sonki… Is this…?"

"It's not hers," Kiba answered shaking his head, Akamaru was around his feet sniffing the leaves below them. "I can smell her… But this isn't it."

A relieve smile slide itself across Shinkamaru's face as he turned his head back to its normal position. Looking at the forest that continued before him he made his first step. "Come on! Spread out everyone! She's around here somewhere right!"

His three other teammates disappeared from site. He continued to walk forward, spotting a tree in front of him he lunged at it. Managing to land on the nearest branch from the ground. His hand rose above his eyes as he squinted to look around the area that surrounded him.

Nothing.

"Dammit…" His hand went back down to his side. He slid down backwards, landing on his feet.

"SHINKAMARU!" Chouji's voice rang out, echoing through the forest.

He was instantly at Chouji's side, Kiba and Shino following shortly behind him.

"Sonki?" Shinkamaru asked, his voice weak as he saw her body.

Covered in blood, eyes dilated and wide open she stared up at the raining sky. She was barely breathing.

"What kind of Hell hole is this!" Shinkamaru cried out.

They area that surrounded them was covered in blood, yet no corpse was in sight.

* * *

Shinkamaru jumped it his feet. The sun was beginning to set. He walked away from the docks with a smug smile on his face.

At least she finally thanked me…

* * *

Sonki collapsed on her couch, her left hand drumming softly on the arm rest as she stared at the wall in front of her blankly.

She heaved out a huge sigh and fell forward, arms dangling between her legs as she starred down at the floor.

"God… You'd think living here in the Ninja Realm wouldn't be this boring…" She heaved herself up off the couch. "Wonder if Naruto's still around…" A wave of disgust washed across her face. "Probably still with Konohamaru… Don't want to go looking for him."

She begun her way towards the front door, jerking it open to come to face Sakura.

"Sakura?" Sonki asked raising an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing here?"

"The Hokage want's to see us, she says she has another mission for our Team," Sakura answered dully.

"Thank you for informing me," Sonki said as she stepped out of the door, closing and locking it behind her as she followed Sakura down the street.

"Why didn't Naruto come and get me?" She recoiled at the look of anger that was trying to reframe from exploding on her face. "Not that there is anything wrong with you Sakura… It's just a surprise. I didn't know we were on good terms again…"

"When were we ever on bad terms?" she snapped back at her, arms crossed behind her back.

"I don't know… I thought you hated me because of Sasuke. You showed up and started shouting at me, slapped me… All because of him, so I figured you hated me because of it." She then grinned. "So I'm guessing he doesn't have feelings for me anymore?"

"No…" Sakura said in disgust. "He still does." She turned up to face her, a frown on her face. "What is it… That you're doing that I am not?"

"Well…" She tapped her chin, a nervous look spreading across her face. "No offense or anything Sakura, but fawning over him isn't going to help your chances of you and him getting together. Guys don't like it when you try to make them your property. They don't like becoming possessions."

"How do you know this?" She sounded offended.

"I don't really." She let out a deep sigh. "Look Sakura, I'm going to tell you this one last time." She then frowned at her, a serious look appearing. "I have no feelings what so ever about Sasuke. To me he's just another boy that passed by. I will _never_ have any sort of positive feelings towards him, let alone a bond of friendship. So you're free to keep trying. I'm not going to get between you two, ever."

"Thank you," Sakura said, a positive look now spreading across her face as she smiled. "I'm sorry to have kept bothering you then. I'm sorry to have kept assuming something that wasn't there, to have developed negative thoughts against you that shouldn't have been there."

"Next!" Sonki screamed. "She plays no real part in my role! If you truly understood me than you would realize she is nothing more than a character I just so happened to stumble upon." Her hand curled up into fists as the shocked expression on Sakura's face vanished in front of her.

"Don't worry about it… Though I'm really the one who should be apologizing." She gave Sakura a weak grin. "I shouldn't have shunned you out. You're not just a character I just so happened to stumble upon. I do hope we can become friends."

"You're weird," Sakura answered grinning.

"I guess…" She turned her vision back to the front, they now stood in front of the main building, which the Hokage presided in.

"You're late you know that…" Kakashi said sighing as they walked through the doors and into the Hokage's office. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be as far away from each other as they could possibly manage.

"It doesn't matter," Tsunade said throwing some paper's aside, ignoring Sonki's protest she was about to let out. "Look…" Everyone's attention was on her now. "I know none of you are Chuunin yet. Not even close. Bust as my records have shown you've already completed an A rank level mission (I think it was A? I'm sorry if it wasn't). Right now what I want for you and you're team," she glanced at Kakashi. "to head over to the Hidden Sand."

"Why?" Sonki cut in, not sounding pleased at all.

"Gaara's missing."

"What!" Sonki screamed out, the room starred at her surprised.

"They reported him missing…" Tsunade answered, she looked at her sternly. "They requested that I send one of my teams out to search for him."

"Why?" She didn't care if she was being rude. "Why don't you send another team, a more advanced team!"

"Because you know him," Tsunade said simply, her hands crossed in front of her face as her eyes enter locked with Sonki's. "You don't honestly think that none of us knew of your little relationship with him. He clearly stated how he felt about you back in the Chuunin Exams."

"You weren't there."

"I was informed."

Sonki stepped back, her face twisting up in anger. Kakashi's arm shot out and grabbed her around the wrist. "Let go. I'm not leaving."

He dropped his hand.

"Sonki. Where is Gaara?"

"How the Hell should I know!" Sonki screamed back at her, images of Kisei flashing through her mind.

"I see you are the same as always." He clapped his hand on her shoulder, leading her in the direction of his house. "Would you like to stay with me again? Or are you going somewhere this time?"

"I don't care what you do, but don't you dare play stupid with me," Tsunade hissed at her, teeth clenched.

"I'm not playing stupid!" Sonki shouted back at her, now steeping forward, her hands slamming on the desk Tsunade resided behind. "I don't know where he is! Nor do I give a damn! Just forget about him! Refuse the Sand's ask of assistance! They're better off without him!"

"What did he do to make you so mad?" Sasuke asked, there was a hint of joy in his voice.

"Shut up! You have no right to talk to me like this!" She was facing him with a deep look of loathing on her face. "You've no concern for me."

"Even the Sand knows of your relations with the boy. You were the closest to him. What happened to him Sonki? You're not going to be able to hide this forever."

She caught the calm expression on Kakashi's face out of the corner of her eye as she slowly turned around to face Tsunade. "I honestly do not know what happened to him. It's news to me that he has gone missing." She let out a shuddering breath, managing to calm her mind. "I never exactly saw him leave, so I can't tell you what direction he headed off to, let alone did he inform me of his later actions."

"Was he… Was he the reason you went into shock?" Naruto asked, his hands were fists at his side. "He was, wasn't he?"

Sonki didn't answer him, but continued to look at the Hokage. "After he killed Kisei--"

"Kisei?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Who is Kisei?

"He was the man who trained me to summon Dragons. Kisei the Dragon Sennin."

"Never heard of him." She shook her head. "But continue…" Her hand signaled her approval.

"After he killed my Master my mind couldn't take it. It shut down, then I awoke here… Back in Konoha."

"Is there anything else you would like to inform us about? Have you no other information as to what is happening outside of Konoha?" Kakashi asked her, everyone was now looking at surprised at his statement, Sonki didn't even turn to face him.

Like what Itachi is up too?

She grinned.

"You know I can't tell you that."

"That is what you choose to do. There are no rules against this I presume. No one announced any when you came to this World, did they?"

"No…" She turned around to face him, leaning against the desk. "But I choose not to. If I did then what would be the fun? Terrible things could happen…"

"Terrible things?" Sakura asked confused. "Wouldn't your information help us? To prevent terrible things from happening?"

"If I would have stepped in the way when the Sound was attacking you Sakura you would have never improved! Ino and the others would never have appeared and improved either! You'd be in a worse condition! No one but me would be profiting because of it."

"What are the Akatsuki planning?" Kakashi spat out approaching her, everyone could tell he was tired.

"What does it matter?" Sonki asked, though her voice showed no confidence in what she had said. "You know I can't tell you what they're planning. It would inter fear with the plot of this World. Meddling."

"What are they planning Sonki?"

She didn't answer him.

"You already know they're after Naruto I assume…"

Naruto flicked his attention at him. Would he finally know why Itachi and the other man had come after him and Jaraiya?

"Yeah…" She was now looking at the floor, a hurt expression on her face. "Don't try and guilt trip me into this."

"What is the harm in telling us what they are up too? Surely you must know that something bad is going to result from their actions."

"They never got a hold of Naruto…" She bit her lips, black and white images smashed through her mind, images of Gaara. _They can't already have him! Can they!_

"What are they planning."

"They're going to rip the demon's out of all nine of them." _Would this include me now? How many tails does my demon exactly have?_

Are you that stupid?

Garou was back.

Is it that hard to pay attention to the demon that is trapped inside of you?

How many?

Ten.

I'll deal with you latter.

"Nine?" Naruto asked bemused. "What do you mean Nine?"_ Nine Tailed Fox Demon…_

"You Demon possess Nine Tails Naruto." She turned to face him. "Gaara's posses One. There are Seven more Demons in human possession out there. They plan to capture all Nine of you and tear the demons right out of you, and the funny part is…" She begun to laugh. "They plan to control them!"

"Is that possible?" Sakura asked, horror in her voice.

No.

"No." She laughed louder. "I've a hard time controlling mine as it is! How can they expect to do the impossible!"

"This is… Unfortunate…" Kakashi breathed out rubbing his temple.

"Is there anything else?" Tsunade asked her.

"We'll just have to find out and see," Sonki answered, a crooked smile on her face. "If there is it's not like I'm going to tell you. I've spilled enough information to give you a taste." Her grin widened.

* * *

"Go home Uchiha!" Sonki hissed out as she turned another corner, Sasuke still following closely behind her. "If you wish for more information I'm not saying a word. I've said what I want to be said. Nothing you do or say will change that fact."

"Stop walking and face me," he called back to her.

She stopped walking and faced him, her lip curled up in rage.

"I WISH NO LONGER TO BE IN YOUR PRESENCE! YOU DISGUST ME!"

Sasuke flung his arm out, catching her by the throat he pinned her to the wall they were following. His other hand holding his balance as he face stopped mere inches away from his.

"What is this bullshit? Why does my presence disgust you now?"

"It always has." Her pupils were huge as she felt rage build up inside of her.

I'll tear him apart. Just let me out.

Dammit! NO! If anyone is to kill him I will! I'll not leave the honor to you! The privilege!

So now you wish to kill? I thought it revolted you, disgusted… Now you wish to become a murderer?

If anyone has enough guts to betray Konoha… to betray and try to kill Naruto they have no right to live! He'll betray everyone!

Seems you've grown up…

"SONKI!" Sasuke screamed, snapping her out of her mind. "Answer me!"

She glared up at him.

"Let me go and leave." She twisted her hand around his wrist, prying it away from her neck. "This won't happen again Uchiha."

"Are you the Tenth Demon!" Sasuke roared at her, overpowering her grip as his hand slammed it's way back into place.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Sonki screamed out, to enraged to be shocked at his discovery. "I'VE NO BUSINESS WITH YOU! IT'S A DISAPPOINTMENT THAT I WAS EVER PLACED IN THE SAME CELL AS _YOU_! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"To Hell I will!" Sasuke shot back at her, applying more pressure to his grip around her neck, causing her to cough. "Tell me Sonki! Are you the Tenth Demon!"

"So what if I am!" She answered, squinting to look up at him. "What does it matter to you!"

"Than you're their top priority," Sasuke answered, a grin sliding it's way across his face as he dropped his hand and stepped away from her.

She rubbed her neck, coughing from lack of air. "If you… If you think this will help Itachi come to you…"

Sasuke glared at her.

"This is nothing! You're not of his concern anymore! He's with the Akatsuki! You've no demon inside of you! Just forget it!" She straightened up and took a step away from him. "I'm leaving now. Don't bother me again."

She walked away from him.

* * *

Sonki sat back at her couch, still drumming her fingers on the arm rest.

Garou?

So you call for me now?

Don't think so highly of yourself, I said I would deal with you latter and I am dealing with you now.

How is it, that you are going to deal with me?

She could hear the humor in his voice, as though he thoughts she were ridiculous.

I want to ask you some things, it seems that your going to be more knowledgeable than I on the subjects…

And what makes you think I'll tell you so easily?

That there might be a way for me to be severed from you, so you can have your own body, your own true form. Instead of trying to harness mine.

The Akatsuki won't just welcome you with open arms to fulfill your task. Even if you come to them with open arms it will make no difference. They will try to tear me from you, but you won't live. You won't be so lucky as to survive.

If I died here… Would I go back to my own realm? Or would I just be that, dead?

Death here is as dying as Death in your original World. You've been a part of this World too long, if you were to leave everything would be ruined. You are part of the major ploy. Without you nothing would be complete.

Can I even go back to my own World? Am I stuck here forever?

If there is a power that can do that, I've never heard of it. Though what is the point in going back to your own World? I've seen all of your memories of it, I know why you left. So what would be the point in returning to a World that you despise, this ludicrous thought you are thinking… I would have thought you would rather have staying in this thought of vertigo.

Is the Akatsuki going to come after me? Because you possess ten tails are the going to come after me because I have become a part of this plot too? That I have now changed it… Making Naruto the second most powerful Ninja in this realm?

Maybe if your lucky they'll go from your friend Gaara and up. Wouldn't you like to be last to have been caught…

They won't catch me. Nor will they catch Naruto.

No more feelings for Gaara then?

Sonki silenced herself from answering, her eyes down shifting as images from their childhood flashed before her.

Why had she disappeared from his village? To be brought here to Konoha. What was the purpose? Who or what had brought her here?

Her hands curled up into fists as she finally spoke, "I don't know. I just don't know."


	21. Good Bye Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters relating to the anime or manga series. All I own is the original plot and the characters I have inserted into this series.

Naruto

Chapter 21: Good Bye Sasuke

Saga: Death and Rebirth

Sonki stood in front of the Kazekage, her eyes at her feet and hands turning into fists at her side.

Her teammates stood solely at her side, only Naruto, in his usual demeanor, seemed to be unaffected with the current situation, his mind lingering elsewhere.

"You swear you have no information as to the whereabouts of Gaara?" the Kazekage asked, his expression stern, this being the third time he had felt the need of asking the question.

"I swear," Sonki hissed at him, annoyed as she turned her head up to face him. "I've sworn three times! What do you hope to gain from this continuing swearing of loyalty!"

"Your answers are vague, who else would not consider putting that under suspicion?" the Kazekage asked frowning at her. "For Gaara to leave…" He trailed off, getting more frustrated every moment as he put thought into the situation at hand. "This is nothing but unusual… For him to act so rashly… To leave without _my_ permission…"

"You're afraid of him," Sonki spat at him, glaring. _Why am I defending him? After what he did… Kisei…_

"That is none of your concern!" the Kazekage roared at her, slamming his fist down on the desk in front of him. "You're here for my questioning! Not to do as you please! If you wish to destroy the ties that have been built between the Sand and Leaf continue to do so! Your Hokage will be nothing more than ashamed!"

Sonki locked her jaw, forcing all thoughts to cease at his sudden outburst at her.

"Sonki…" Kakashi said sighing as he ran the palm of his hand down his face. "Please… Just finish answering his questions. The sooner we get done with this the sooner we will be able to leave."

Sonki nodded her head, her eyes not leaving the Kazekage's.

A victorious smile appeared upon the Kazekage's face. "When did you last see him?"

"A few weeks ago." Her voice was now stern, almost emotionless. "He was in one of the forests that surround Konohagakure Village."

"Which one?" His hands came to an arc in front of his face.

"Shimensoka."

"Why were you wandering around in such a dangerous place?" The Kazekage raised an eyebrow at her, obviously impressed.

"My Master used to live in that forest. Kisei the Dragon Sennin."

"I've heard of him…" The Kazekage leaned back in his chair, his hands gripping the arm rest as he closed his eyes, as though slipping into a state of peace. "A horrid man… Tricking naïve Genin to come under his guidance… It was said that he had been looking for a new pupil…" His eyes opened, boring into hers. "One that was strong enough not to die… One not to fall under the power of the Dragons that they would soon summon… To live with them trapped inside."

Sonki's lip curled up. _Naïve!_

"And so it seems you are the befouled student to have stumbled upon him?" He laughed to himself. "Such a pity. You will soon die…" A wicked smile spread across his face. _All demons must die… What right to they have to live among humans to freely?_

"So I've been told… Many, many times. But as it seems…" Her hands were now rested on her hips. "I'm still alive." She let out a deep sigh. "And obviously that must mean that I am not as weak as everyone comes to propose too."

"That may be so…" He leaned forward, palm flat on the desk. "But as you reside in my Village you will follow under my rules, or so I will have you rejected from the Shinobi World. Death or if you shall happen to have more luck face upon you, exile."

"What ever…" She removed her hands from her side, crossing them over her chest. "Are you done questioning me? I'm growing impatient and tired."

"Did he say anything about the actions he was going to undergo… Or… Someone he was going to kill?"

Sonki shook her head, her expression back to being stern. "Nothing. He said he would listen to me no longer and follow under his own rule."

"I see…" His face was ash gray as he gulped. "Is there anything more that you feel me necessary to question about?" He was now facing Kakashi.

"No, you seem to have done a satisfactory job yourself," Kakashi said bowing slightly to him. "If you would not mind I would like to take my students and myself away from the time we have used up for your day." He looked out the window behind him. "It seems as though you are busy enough without my students snobbish answers."

Sonki shot him a glare complete with malice.

"You are dismissed then…" He waved his hand at them, not even bothering to watch them exit the room.

Sonki lingered in the doorway as her comrades and teacher exited the room. "He may already be dead."

The Kazekage starred at his hands, smiling to himself.

* * *

"Jeez Sonki," Naruto said, his arms crossed behind his head as he looked at her from down the line. "You've got some real guts talking to the Kazekage of this country…" He then frowned. "You would be willing to give up being a Shinobi just to express your thoughts?"

"No, that's not it," Sonki answered shaking her head. She looked back at him frowning. "Don't you understand? The Kazekage resents nothing more than our presence in his Village." She smiled at him softly. "One demon is enough here… But two at the time same. It would cause a sense of panic."

"We're not going to do anything though," Naruto said sighing. "If he didn't want us here than he should have never asked for our assistance! This is all just a waste of time!"

"Maybe so," Sonki said frowning to herself. "But until we do find Gaara…"

"Don't let your guard down for an instant right?" Sakura finished for her, a smile of reassurance on her face. She looked at Sasuke for some sort of appraisal. She frowned as he continued to look ahead, as though he was ignoring the situation that was going on around him.

"It's not just that…" Her eyes lowered. "But as I've already explained the Akatsuki is after Naruto…"

"And you," Sasuke hissed at her, hands in pockets as he gave her a curt glare. "Don't leave such vital information out of the current topic." His face twisted up. "Stop erasing yourself from the picture and explain to everyone what is going on."

De-ja-vu… Sonki frowned and then let out a sigh.

"More secrets?" Kakashi questioned, for once he was not interested in reading his novel. "Would this be about the demon that is sealed inside of you?"

She nodded her head. "Garou… He is…"

"You're one of the nine aren't you?" Naruto asked, his eyes showed all signs of remorse.

"No." She shook her head and then looked at him, almost pleading him to tell her it was not true. "I'm the tenth."

"So you failed to mention when we were discussing this in front of the Hokage," Sasuke spat at her, tension building. "And you wonder why people are mad at you all the time."

"Enough of this!" Sonki roared back at him, her face turning red from anger. "You hate me, I hate you! I'm willing to get over this stupid argument for the moment! For the sake of this team I now reside in I wish to no longer pursue the topic of who hates who the most!"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Mind you this is no truce! I am only meaning to set this up so neither of us will get distracted by outdoing the other in battle! If one of us falls the whole team falls!"

"Acting big aren't we Sonki? Please tell me your head hasn't swelled to much."

"Stop it now Uchiha…"

"What are you going to do about it then? What could you possibly do to make me even consider this little…" He paused as if going into thought. "Squabble?"

She smiled wickedly at him. "Garou has been yearning for a new taste of blood. I might just _accidentally_ let him out for a while. I'm sure no one would mind… At least than your dear brother will never have to worry about a weakling such as yourself trying to tag along behind his hidden footprints. That he will no longer have to worry about letting another Uchiha live in this World."

"FUCK YOU!" Sasuke screamed at her, rage building as his hands turned into fists.

They had all but ceased walking, now watching Sonki and Sasuke fight in words.

"Like I'd ever undo my pants for you…" His face twisted in disgust.

"BITCH! I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN YOU WOULD NEVER IMAGINE!"

"Try it. Try and defeat me than Uchiha! See what happens when I let everything slip!"

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed out.

"KEEP OUT OF THIS YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke flung his fist out, catching Sakura in the side of her face.

"BASTARD!" Sonki roared charging at him, kunai in hand.

"Drop it! Now!" Kakashi hissed, standing in between them. One of his hands holding onto Sasuke's leg and the other on Sonki's wrist. "You are part of a team! Act like one! Differences such as this should be overcome!" He twisted his face up in disgust as he looked at Sasuke loathingly. "And to attack a teammate such as you have done is unforgivable. The Hokage will be informed and you under suspension from any further activities involving this team."

"Do you honestly think I care?" Sasuke asked him, amusement in his voice. "I would give nothing more than to be off of this horrid team. I did not come here by choice!"

"THAN LEAVE!" Naruto screamed at him, several kunai in his hands as he begun to approach him. "I thought I was wrong to assume you were just some stupid arrogant show off! That you could have been or done something to change my thoughts! Everything that happened in the Country of Wave… WAS IT ALL JUST A LIE!"

Sasuke smirked at him, jerking his leg out of Kakashi's grasp.

"I guess so."

"Bastard…" Naruto took another steep forward, passing Sakura who was now sitting on the ground, clutching the side of her face where Sasuke had struck her. "I'll kill you for this!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled at him. "Hold your ground! You will do nothing of the sort! He is your team mate!"

"Look what he did to Sakura!" Naruto screamed back at him, his hand ushering in Sakura's direction. "What teammate would do this to a member of their own team! She didn't even attack him!"

Kakashi frowned, strain coming forth.

"Sasuke… I…" Sakura begun, her eyes watering up.

"What?" he asked her mockingly. "You love me? Honestly…" He drew back his hand, flinging it forward as several kunai stuck at her feet. "WHY WOULD I EVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU! YOU'RE A PATHETIC WEAK EXCUSE OF A NINJA! WANNA-BE'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BREATH THE SAME AIR AS I DO!"

"SHUT UP!" Sonki smacked Kakashi's grip off of her arm and threw her body at Sasuke, kicking him in the back of the head. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY TEAMMATE IN SUCH A MANNER! IF ANYONE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BREATH THIS AIR IT IS YOU UCHIHA! YOU DESERVE NOTHING MORE THAN DEATH!"

He picked his body up from the ground, brushing dirt off of his shoulder's.

"So…" Sasuke begun, turning around to face her. "Why don't you…" He grinned. "Show me this ultimate power you speak of… This Demon you posses… Those Dragons? Why keep their power all locked up? Let them lose, that is unless…" His grin widened. "You don't think you can control them?"

"SCREW YOU! STOP TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF SEEM LIKE THE BIGGER PERSON! YOU KNOW I'M STRONGER THAN YOU! GET OVER IT!" She roared right back at him, her hand shooting to the hilt of her sword.

"THAN SHOW THEN TOO ME!"

Sonki dropped her hand, a smile on her face as she glared at him, now reaching for a kunai.

"NO!" Kakashi shouted out, his hand now back on her wrist as he glared at her with his one showing eye. His body was shaking as he held onto her. "Don't you even think to… _Dare_ too…"

"STOP GETTING IN THE WAY OLD MAN!" Sasuke shouted out, throwing a punch at him. "YOU ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY OF MY BATTLES! I'M GETTING SICK OF IT!"

"Shut your mouth now Sasuke," Kakashi said grabbing a fist full of his hair, cause Sasuke to cry out, stopping midway in his attack. "Do you wish to be in more trouble than you already are! I'm willing to be a bit lenient on you! I know the anger you must have built up inside of you… But to unleash it on your team…!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Sasuke screamed back at him, Sharingan lighting up his face.

"Sasuke…" Sakura moaned out, tears running down her face. She lifted her head to look up at Naruto's face, anger ridden.

"He…" Naruto begun through clenched teeth, eyes not daring to remove themselves from the battle that was about to begin in front of him. "He-can't-do-this."

"Kakashi…" Sonki begun, her eyes meeting his as she removed her hand from the holster at her side. "Please let him go. If he wishes to fight me this bad…" Her faced turned. "Than let him. Let me put him back in the place he belongs. A Shinobi should never stray from their mission…"

Kakashi dropped his hand from Sasuke's head, his face troubled. "I can't let you do this. If you continue in the direction you are headed… You will not be sparred from the report I will have to share with the Hokage."

Sonki took a step forward. "I know."

Kakashi stepped back at Naruto's side, more troubled than before.

"SONKI!" Naruto screamed out, now fixing his glare on her. "DO YOU HONESTLY WANT TO DO THIS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! DO YOU WANT TO BE EXILED FROM THE SHINOBI WORLD! KILLING YOUR COMRADES IS THE LOWEST YOU CAN POSSIBLY GO!"

She shook her head, a faint grin playing it's way on her face. "I'm not going to kill him."

"Is that so…" Sasuke asked, starting the first hand signal.

"Of course…" She faded into the fire the erupted around her body.

"Sonki!" Naruto screamed out.

Sasuke's body came crashing into the ground, Sonki standing on top of him, one foot centered in his back, hands on hips. "Stop now Sasuke, before something really bad happens… Do you really not wish to exact your revenge against Itachi this much?"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT HIM!" He flipped his body out of her grasp, gripping the back of her head in the palm of his hand as he slammed it into the spot he was just laying, now crouching over her body. "Don't you dare…"

"What is it exactly that you're thinking Sasuke?" Sonki asked, then blew hair out of her eyes. "Is there anywhere you wish to… travel too?" A grin spread into her features. "Someone you are searching for?"

"SHUT UP!" He pushed her head further into the ground. "STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! STOP IT!"

"Searching for?" Naruto asked, his face confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't go looking for him Sasuke… It won't work…" She pushed her head against the force of his hand, spitting the dirt out of her mouth. "Even if you do find him… Even if you do gain more power… You'll _never_ be able to get the ultimate Sharingan! I won't allow it! I won't allow you to kill Naruto!"

Sasuke loosed his grip in surprise.

"K-kill me?" Naruto asked. _Him and the Akatsuki are after me!_

"Naruto?" He grinned, leaning his face closer so he could whisper into her ear. "Why would I feel the need to kill Naruto?"

"He's your best friend!" She could feel the palm of his hand pressing harder on her head.

"Naruto's not my best friend…"

Her eyes nearly out of her head. "W-what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh… So something you don't know then? Don't feel so high and mighty do you now?" A satisfactory grin spread across his face. "Naruto has never been my best friend."

"WHO THE HELL IS THEN!"

"Best friend…" Kakashi mused to himself.

"You are." He wretched her head back, now extending her throat openly. "After all you're the only person I've ever felt any twinge of emotion for. You're the only one who's managed to get under my skin…"

Dammit… She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. _This can't be happening! WHY! Why did I wish to come here! Why was this my heart's desire! I didn't deserve this! No one deserves this! I'm ruining everything!_

She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. 

"But do I really want to kill you now?"

Let me out. I'll break his neck in an instant.

No… I can't…

Sonki! Do it! You know right now, at this instant, that you do not want to be killed by this pathetic excuse for a human being! You'd loath yourself even more if your death were to sue-come to this! LET ME OUT!

"NO!" Sonki screamed out, tears now spread in the dirt below her. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU OUT! I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I DO! I CAN'T! I CAN'T INVOLVE OTHERS IN THIS! I DON'T WANT THEM TO DIE!"

"What are you talking about…" Sasuke's grip loosened on her head, Sonki taking no recognition of this.

HE'LL KILL YOU! HE'LL KILL BOTH OF US! HE IS AN UCHIHA!

"I don't care! I won't lose! I won't lose to him!"

"Sonki…" Naruto took a hesitant step forward.

I'LL TEAR YOU APART FROM THE INSIDE OUT BEFORE I LISTEN TO YOUR COMMANDS! I DO NOT WISH TO DIE HERE AND NOW SONKI! IT WAS NOT MY CHOICE TO BE SEALED INSIDE OF YOU! AT LEAST TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION ABOUT YOUR OPTIONS! YOU'VE NO WAY OF GETTING OUT OF THIS SITUATION! YOU WILL DIE!

"I WON'T DIE! I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW IT!" Her hand reached up, grabbing Sasuke's wrist as she flipped his body away from hers. "DON'T TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Sasuke quickly regained his composure, taking in her new reactions.

"I'll do-" He was cut off by Sonki now standing before him, pinning his body to the ground as she slammed kunai through both of his shoulders and into the ground, the neck couple going through his hands as he screamed out in pain.

"No!" Sakura screamed out, her whole face convulsing up into pain. "Please Sonki! Stop this! Stop this right now!"

"I can't…" She positioned her last kunai on his forehead, looking into his fearful eyes. "I can't stop this… Not now…"

"Fuck you… you… murderer!" Sasuke gasped out, spitting blood out of his mouth and onto her face.

Sonki winced, slowly she drew her body away from his, dropping the kunai that was in her hand onto the ground next to her. She took in his blood ridden body, his malice as he glared up at her.

"FINISH ME OFF!" He tore the kunai out of his hands and shoulders as he stood up. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

"Go to him…" Sonki begun, taking a step back, fear taking control. "Go to Orochimaru… I don't…" She gulped. "I can't… I don't… to kill you now?"

"YOU'RE SO PATHETIC!" Sasuke roared back at her, now on his feet, but with no balance as he swayed from side to side.

Kakashi took a step forward, grabbing Sonki around the shoulder, pulling her back into his chest.

"Leave…" Sonki crocked out. "Leave now…"

Sasuke turned his back to them, walking away.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed out.

"Don't…" Sonki begun, trying to rush over to Naruto's side, only to be held back by Kakashi. "Let me go… Kakashi-sensei… Let me…"

She stopped as she saw his hand rise to cover her mouth.

"For now… We will head back to the Hidden Leaf. The Kazekage will understand. As soon as these matters are sorted out we will return, to finish this mission."

"Why did you…" Sakura begun as she saw Sonki jerk her body away from Kakashi's. "Why did you hesitate to kill him?"

"I didn't want to become a murderer."

LIAR!

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Tears come back into her eyes. "I couldn't…"

BULL SHIT! YOU'VE KILLED AND YOU'LL DO IT AGAIN! THIS FEELING RUNS TO THE DEEPEST PART OF YOUR SOUL! YOU WILL KILL AND CONTINUE TO KILL! IT IS A PART OF YOU!

Sakura stood shakingly to her feet. "So you… You let him go to Orochimaru instead?"

"He wants to kill Itachi…" Sonki stopped in front of her, meeting her eyes. "For him to gain power he must go to Orochimaru… To defeat him here would be pointless."

"You should have just killed him now!" Naruto screamed at him, allowing himself to be quiet no longer.

"It would have been pointless. All I would have to do is allow my demon to break free… To summon a single dragon… He would have died instantly… At least now… Now he may have some chance of surviving. I will come to meet him again Sakura…" She frowned. "And when I do… I would like for us to at least have a fair advantage over each other…" Her frown deepened. "Then at least the original story board will go back to it's original content. At least now things will go back to… normal…"

Naruto threw his body in front of her, glaring into her eyes. "BUT STILL!"

"I couldn't do it!" Sonki screamed back at him. "I couldn't kill him! Even if I wanted to! Even if he had nothing left to fight with! I still wouldn't be able to kill him!"

"Because he called you're a murderer?" Kakashi asked, turning to face her. "Because that is your weakness?"

Sonki didn't speak, turning her head to face the ground.

"We're leaving…" Kakashi stated.

The team headed into the direction of the exit, grim looks on their faces.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to bother you all with this… But if you would, please leave comets at the end! I want to know what you think, what I should change, something to improve everything. If you don't oh well, this will not inter fear with the posting of new chapters. Just a request if can be managed.

On another note I think this story will be finished in about six more chapters at max, but at least four. Otherwise thank you for reading this story!


	22. It's Not Like I'm Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters relating to the Manga or Anime series, all I own is the original plot and all characters that are not mentioned in either series.

Naruto

Chapter 22: It's Not Like I'm Dead

Saga: Death and Rebirth

Her arms bent back, crossing themselves behind her head as she laid back. Her eyes closed as memories from the day before flowed into her mind.

Sighing deeply she opened her eyes.

And they're off…

* * *

"I'm not going to apologize for letting him leave," Sonki said staring a hole at the floor at her feet, her hands forming into tight fists. "And don't think you can guilt trip me about it. I've done what I've done and I don't regret it."

"I wasn't going to do anything of the sort," Tsunade said smiling, amused at Sonki's actions. Her hands were arched in front of her face as she looked across her desk at the fearful looking Shinobi. "But you don't honestly think I can let your bad choice go by unnoticed… can you?"

"Are you going to exile me? Revoke any privileges I've gained from becoming a Shinobi?" Her eyes hardened, her knuckles becoming white. "What can you_ possible do to me that anyone hasn't already done to me!" _

"What happens next?" Tsunade questioned, ignoring the question. "What happens after Sasuke leaves?"

Sonki blinked, then let a smile slide onto her face as she looked up at the Hokage. "If I'd never come here Sasuke was to leave of his own accord. Naruto and the others would then go out after him, only to fail, barely grasping onto their lives. But since you have the unfortunate event of my arrival in your World, I surely did alliterate everything that was supposed to take place."

"So even you are now in the dark on the events that are hence forth going to take place?"

Sonki looked up to her right. "Who's to know? All demons containing one to nine tails exist, so who's to say that the future events have been altered that greatly? Sasuke will be coming back. And it wouldn't surprise me if the Akatsuki just showed up on your front door steep. They already have Gaara of the Sand."

Tsunade flinched, her brow creasing. "How do you know this? Are you that positive?"

She shrugged. "Just a guess."

"'They already have'… That sounds sure enough to me." She frowned. "Do you know where the Akatsuki are?"

"Some big spooky cave? How should I know?" She laughed. "But when the Akatsuki come calling for me I'll make sure to send you a postcard."

She stepped back, heading towards the door, her hands now in her pockets, her face blank of any emotion.

"Are you leaving then, without hearing your punishment?"

"What is it that you're sentencing me to then? I didn't need to waste half of my day talking idle chatter with you. Being the Hokage and all I'm sure you have more important matters to attend to, after all, all of the lives in this village rest in your hands."

"Lecturing me?"

Sonki stared back expressionless with no reply.

"You're not to take any missions until your team comes back from the one they are currently under. I should strip you of all the rights you were granted when you become a Shinobi, but I'm feeling a bit generous, these times aren't going to get any better. We may need you."

Tsunade's hands dropped as she stood up from the desk.

"When that time comes are you going to be willing to fight?" A frown creased the Hokage's face, her features gaining at least ten years.

"Your going to use me?" She took another step towards the door, her hand now on the handle. "Or at least the demon inside of me?"

"Naruto would help, even if we were as you say… using him. He'd know this was about the village… this village that he wants to rule over."

The door slammed shut as Sonki exited.

* * *

you 

Sonki opened her eyes slowly, yawning as she sat up, her hands stretching above her head.

It's been two weeks, you're not honestly going to continue doing nothing are you?

What else is there to do? I can only wait for my team to come back… And obviously they haven't, otherwise I would be out there…

She never said you couldn't leave the village. You could leave and go in search of that boy for yourself. You don't have to stay here and waste away like you choose to.

I'm not wasting away, I'm resting, thinking… If Sasuke shows up now…

If only he would… At least then I would have some entertainment. I do not wish to sit around doing nothing anymore.

You're not the one in control are you? So instead of complaining just live with the situation you've been placed in. It could be worse…

Nothing could be worse than this… Nothing can amount to the suffering I've endured just by being stuck in your wretched mortal body.

Whatever… Just stop complaining… You're stuck with it and there's nothing you can do. So just shut up already.

She swung her legs of the side of her bed, yawning again as she stood on her feet.

"Eh?" She rubbed her eyes, turning her attention to the furious raid of knocking that was protruding from her door. "What the Hell could want to talk to me this bad…"

She walked towards it, pausing as she reached out for the handle. _Maybe I should just pretend I'm not here… Just go back to bed…_

"OPEN UP!" the voice screamed from outside. "OPEN UP NOW!"

Sonki flung the door open, the first smile appearing on her face in over two weeks.

"Naruto!" she cried out, practically dancing with joy. "What are you…" She blinked, the smile sliding off her face. "He isn't…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"We found him." The smile remained on his face. "We actually found him."

"How did you… You didn't run into the Akatsuki did you!" Her face welled up, tears still in her eyes. She glanced over Naruto's shoulder. "Where's Sakura! She isn't… She isn't dead is she!"

"Calm down!" Naruto answered frowning in confusion. "What are you getting so worked up about? Just calm down alright!"

"What happened…" She took a step back, tears now running down her checks. "You found him… You really found him… How? Where?"

"Do you mind if I come inside? We just got back this morning…" He grinned at her nervously.

"Yeah…" She nodded her head.

"So how did it happen? How did you find him if you didn't run into the Akatsuki?" She leaned on her arm, which was propped up on the table.

"At first we were just running of leads when we came back to the Village of the Sand. We'd just been traveling to places he was rumored to be been seen in, you know… stuff like that…" He frowned. "Finally we came to a dead end, there was nothing left to go off of…"

Sonki frowned, nodding her head to signal for him to continue.

"When we returned to the Village of the Sand the whole town was in an uproar, he'd come back while we were away searching for him… He just showed up one day and went to his father, demanding his position."

"What did his father say?" She stared at his confused features.

"He gave him the position. Gaara's the Kazekage now… He's in charge of that whole village, just by demanding it!" He frowned, his hand curling up into a fist. "Can you believe that!"

"I'm sorry." She sighed lowering her head. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"Huh? For what?" He blinked, looking taken back. "You didn't do anything…"

"You must be mad right? He got the position that you've been working towards as far as you can remember right? Even if it was just for his village he still accomplished it so easily, yet you've been working at it… Dreaming about it, right?" She gave him a week smile.

"It doesn't matter." He shook his head, smiling back at her. "I'm doing what I want to do. I'll become the Hokage when it happens. Even if it's twenty, thirty years from now it'll happen…"

She sat up, hooking her arms behind the chair as she let out a sigh. "Better outlook that I could have mustered up. I would have been infuriated…" She closed her eyes, leaning back in the chair. "So where is he now?"

"He's in his village… He wants to talk to you… You're all he talks about now… He's been asking for you ever since he got back…" He laughed to himself. "But weren't you guys mad at each other? Didn't he do something to make you upset?"

"Yeah…" Her eyes opened to slits.

"What'd he do to make you so angry?"

"He murdered my sensei right in front of me… Kisei, he cold heartily killed him… _Right_ in front of me, ignoring my pleas for him to stop."

Naruto gulped, his breath caught in his throat as he stared at her motionless body across the table. "Are you still… Are you going to get… revenge?"

She let her chair fall forward, opening her eyes fully as she looked into his own. "No. I could never, even if what he did was horrible. It's not me who has to live with the guilt, it's not me who has to live in a never ending horrible nightmare."

"Will you go see him?"

She shrugged, standing to her feet. "I don't know. If I feel like it I might, but then again that may not come anytime soon." She grinned. "Maybe even twenty thirty years from now."

Naruto grinned back at her.

* * *

Sonki tapped her finger on the counter she was seated behind. Her head rested on her open palm as she looked head.

"Do you always have to be so boring?" Shikamaru asked at her side, watching her finger. "And stop that… It's annoying, you act like you've got better things you could be doing."

"I might," she answered grinning. "And what do you mean boring? I'm not the one who spends their day staring up at the sky for hours on end…"

"At least I can release my frustration instead of keeping it locked up inside of me."

"I wasn't aware that you cared about me so deeply…" She turned to face him just as the ramen was placed before the pair. "Don't tell me you still have that little crush on me…"

He blinked at her, his eyes narrowing. "What are you talking about?"

"Men…" She sighed, turning to the food that was in front of her. "Though thank you for dinner… Everyone's probably noticed I haven't been out for a while…"

"You know the whole time that you were restricted to this village I was here right, for the most part I wasn't assigned to any missions… You could have came out to have at least talked with me or something… A game of Go even…" He poked the carbohydrates in the bowl. "You didn't have to stay locked up to yourself the whole time…"

"What does it matter now? It's over with…" She continued to smile. "Next time I'll put it into thought alright… I won't be so… antisocial?"

He shrugged. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks…"

Sonki slapped him on the back of his head, causing the ramen in front of him to be upturned by his hand, spilling in his lap.

"Dammit! What'd you go and do that for!" Shikamaru screeched out jumping to his feet as he wildly been to slap at his pants, the broth burning his skin where it had soaked through, through the material.

"Picking on girls just because you like them isn't any way to show signs of affection…" She stood to her feet, throwing a couple of coins on the counter. "Since I managed to knock yours over I'll pay for that to, and I'll even take you out to dinner sometime if I get around to it…"

He narrowed his eyes. "Promise?"

"Course." She turned, walking away.

"Where are you going! I still want to talk!" Shikamaru called after her.

"Home?" She looked over her shoulder at him. "I've got things I need to do before I head out of the Village tomorrow for a while… We'll have more time to talk when I get back."

Shikamaru sighed as she faded into the darkness, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Heading out of the village? Going to see the boy from the Sand?

Course I am stupid… Not like I have anything else to do… Besides if what Naruto says is actually true… I really do need to go see him… I can't have him calling my name forever…

You miss him… Don't you?

I don't know…

* * *

Sonki stood at the entrance of the Hidden Sand, a forced smile on her face. She let out a sigh, stepping forward.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"As long as it takes."

"What took you so long?" the blond headed teenager asked, a frown on her face.

"Oh! Temari!" Sonki shouted out smiling at her awkwardly. "You've been expecting me?"

"Not I…" Her hands were on her hips as she walked towards Sonki. "Gaara's been expecting you ever since he got back. He's been asking for you night and day."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow. "Naruto also told me he's been asking for me… but why?"

"Who knows…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Does it really matter? You've already come so obviously you're going to see him, right?"

"I _am_ here…" She sighed, the palm of her hand running down her face. "But then again I wouldn't have a choice on the matter, would I? Just walking around in these streets taunting him would be too much…"

Temari grinned at her nervously. "You weren't actually thinking about doing that… where you?"

She shrugged. "A passing thought."

Temari frowned at her, her hands still remaining on her hips. "What do you plan on doing at the moment?"

"I was actually wondering if you would waste your time taking me to him. Since as it seems I'd rather not walk in by myself."

"Scared?"

"You wish." She grinned at her.

"So how are you?" Sonki asked, sitting down in a chair across from Gaara, who was behind his desk.

Gaara grinned at her. "What took you so long?"

"That's what Temari asked me…" She leaned back in her chair, her arms enter locked behind the chair as her eyes met the ceiling. "Were you really calling out for me when you got back?"

"What do you think?" A smile was playing across his face.

"How should I know… I don't have the slightest clue as to who you are anymore…" She frowned at the ceiling, her eyes never leaving the same spot. "You've changed so much that I can't possibly keep up anymore."

"Changed?"

"Did you call out from me Gaara?" She rocked forward, all four legs now on the ground as she stared at him wide eyed, innocent. "Have you been asking for me since you got back?"

He stared at her unblinkingly. "I would go as far as to say I called out for you. I asked for you. I just wanted to see you… I want to know how you're doing."

Her face twitched, rage building.

"Bullshit!" she screamed on her feet, the chair on the floor behind her. Her hand were pressed flat on his desk, her face enraged. "That's a lie and you know it! You don't gave a damn as to how I feel! If you did you would have never killed him! YOU KILLED HIM RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! IF THERE WAS ANYTHING HUMAN LEFT IN YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE AT LEAST LISTENED TO MY PLEAS! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO DIE!"

"He was using you, he wanted you become of the demon you possess inside of you." He sucked in a sharp breath, trying to keep his anger stilled.

"MY VILLAGE IS USING ME! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ALL OF THEM TOO!" Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "TELL ME! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO KILL ANYONE THAT YOU THINK IS USING ME GAARA! WHAT HONESTLY GIVES YOU AUTHORITY TO THINK THAT YOU CAN CONTROL MY LIFE! I DON'T NEED ANYONE LEADING ME AROUND BY THE FUCKING HAND!"

"I'm doing this for you!" His face was now hidden in his hands. "I'm doing this for you!"

"You're doing this for yourself!" She fell back into her chair frowning, though her anger had not been subdued. "How can you say you're doing this for me!"

"You've lost your way. You need someone to guide you."

"I don't!"

"You can't live on your own. You've already proven to me just how lonely you are." His face was still buried in his hands.

"I'm not lonely! I have Naruto and the rest of my team!"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

"Ah…" She stopped herself, staring at him surprised, unsure. "I'm… convincing you."

"You're so hesitant. This just proves how far along this small road you've already traveled. You need me." He looked up at her, his face wincing up.

"What about you? You've been telling me how much I supposedly need you, when honestly I think it's just you trying to say that you need me." She frowned.

"I do need you."

She blinked.

"I came back for you, you who'd thought I'd been captured by the Akatsuki. You who'd already lost all hope in me."

"What can you expect! If I already know what's going to happen I can't help but follow along that train of thought! You were supposed to get captured by the Akatsuki… But it just seemed that they'd caught you a bit sooner than I'd expected…" Her face welled up as she looked at him. "I couldn't help but give up home…"

"You were worried about me?"

"How could I not be!" she cried out, tears now in her eyes, sorrow over whelping her. "You told me that you loved me!"

"I do."

She shook her head viciously, tears streaming down her face.

"You cry so much lately…" He stood up from his chair, walking around his desk so he was in front of her. "Is it because I'm around you?"

"What do you think?" she snapped at him, choking back sobs.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, his hand caressing the side of her face.

"But your not!" she shot back.

He pulled her head forward, meeting his lips.

Slowly he pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry to have ever bothered you."

She stared back into his eyes, tears falling more freely down her face. She gasped out, her hands now clutching his shirt as she buried her face into his chest sobbing.

* * *

Sonki rolled over, staring out the window across from her bed, the sky was still dark.

"If you want… I'll stay with you tonight. So you don't have to be alone."

She heaved out a sigh, pushing herself up from the bed she walked over to the window, looking down at the empty streets below.

"Somehow it's hard to imagine that no one would be out… Even if it is this early in the morning." Her eyes narrowed. "Even in Konohagakure some people were out at night…"

The door slammed behind her as she darted out of the room.

She was gasping for air as she slowed down along the sidewalk, her hand gripping a brick wall. She raised her head, her eyes narrowing.

"I was right…" Her eyes met those on a dark voidless pit. "What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"What do you think?" he asked grinning at her, his hands dug far into his pockets as he eyed here. "You know why I'm here don't you?"

She pushed herself up straight, frowning. "When and where?"

"Now and here…" He looked down at the sidewalk, bored. "No use putting it off."

"Fine." She nodded her head.

* * *

A/N: I didn't forget, I just procrastinated, which was not the best of idea's to put into use at the moment, but that's just how it goes. I've decided I could end it in another chapter and that's what I choose to do. So as my writing spirit gets sucked back into my being the next chapter should be extra long and might take me a while to get posted, but it _will_ be worth it, so if you can keep enough interest stay tuned. 


	23. Nowhere

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All I own is the main character Sonki and the original story board.

Naruto

Chapter 23: Nowhere

Saga: Death and Rebirth

_Dammit!_ Sonki gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing as she slid across the cement sidewalk, hands and legs outspread. _He's blocking everything I throw at him! _Her frown deepened. _And he hasn't' even unlocked his curse seal yet! He's barely lifting a finger! Am I this weak!_

"What, giving up?" Sasuke asked bored. "And you're the one who wanted to fight me so bad… To say…" He look up at the sky, as though going into a deep thought. He smiled down at her weak figure. "Punish me because I'm a… horrible person?" He laughed. "It's never been any of your business as to what I do… As to what side I choose to go too… What does it matter! You're not even supposed to be here!"

"Who ever said you had to be such an asshole!" Sonki roared at him standing back to her feet. She wiped the back of her head across her mouth, smearing the fresh blood. "What do you think gives you the right to set yourself against the village that supported you! They never turned their backs on the Uchiha family! What do you hope to accomplish by setting yourself against us!"

"_Us_?" he hissed out, glaring. "What do you mean by _us_? You were never really a part of that village! You don't even belong in this World! What makes you think you _belong_ to Konohagakure!"

She grinned. "If I didn't than I'd be thinking along the same stupid lines as you wouldn't I? Chasing after some man that I don't even know? Orochimaru?" She laughed. "Honestly Sasuke! One look at him and you know he's just like a snake… He'll betray you after he's had his fun… You won't make it far…"

He sucked in a hallow breath. "What gives you the right to assume you know what I'm thinking."

"You're doing this because of your stupid brother! I don't blame you for wanting revenge! But what makes you think that you need to go against the village you've lived in for your whole life? That you would betray us just to get your revenge!" Her hands turned into fists at her sides. "Have you ever even thought about asking for help? That maybe, just maybe me, Naruto and the others would help you! That you're not alone in this world!"

"Shut-up! I didn't come here so you could lecture me!" He screamed. He charged at her, his fist poisoned.

She caught his fist in her own hand, shaking as she tried to match her strength against his. "You… wouldn't be getting… this stupid lecture, if you'd…" She swung her leg up, knocking him away from her. "If you'd just asked for help!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR GOD DAMN FUCKING HELP!"

He was on top of her in a blink of an eye, holding a kunai at her throat. Their faces inches apart, his breath coming out in hallow gasps.

"Just… Shut-up… And start fighting me… Act as though you want to kill me!" He slammed the kunai in the ground beside her head, his free hand forming a fist, slamming itself into her face. "Fight back god dammit!"

Her nose broke, blood spilling down her face as she gasped out from the pain.

She grabbed his hair, jerking him off of her body. He fell, inches away, slightly surprised at her lewd set of actions against him.

She stood to her feet, the palm of her hand running down her face, blood still gushing out.

"Damn… that hurts…" she gasped out, a weak smile playing on her face. "Don't think I've… ever broken my nose before…"

He glared at her, his eyes trailing the ground to where his kunai lay, still sticking into the surface of the cement at her feet.

She spit the blood in her mouth at her feet, reaching down to pick up the kunai he had been eyeing. "This isn't going to help you much…"

She stretched her arm up, her wrist facing the sky.

"What are you…" He narrowed his eyes, a smile now sliding into his features. "Finally I'm going to witness the feared Dragon's, am I?"

She drug the kunai down her wrist, stopping at her elbow, allowing the blood to ooze out. She dropped the kunai, her bleeding arm falling to her side as she let the blood collect into a puddle at her left side.

Sasuke continued to smile.

Sonki fell to her knee's as the ground begun to shake. _Shit…_ Her eyes begun to drop, only to open again as she caught the reality outside of her mind. _I'm loosing to much blood… I dug in too deep…_ She blinked, looking at the mammoth size whole forming in front of her, the blood running towards it. _I wonder who will come this time…_

"Am I supposed to be afraid?" he asked, unsure of the situation opening in front of him. "A hole of all things is supposed to frighten me?"

A black scale claw of a hand reached up, grabbing the side of the crater that had been formed. Slowly the Dragon rose, his black scaled head moving around, blood red eyes surveying the scenery. The dragon pulled itself out of the hole, standing on all fours, nearly ten stories high.

"Who…" She blinked, her vision sliding out of focus. "What…"

Sasuke steeped back, shook his head and glared up at the massive Dragon. "Is this the best you can do Sonki! Your blood must be weak!"

The dragon moved towards him, hot air rolling out of its throat, scorching the sidewalk as it moved closer to the boy.

"Pathetic!" He whipped his hand in front of him, sending a haze of kunai flying. They dropped to the ground as they knocked against the dragon's scales, no marks shown an attempt of an attack.

He clamped his mouth shut in frustration, his eyes hardening as plans flashed through his head, leaving little remains.

"Not so… not so tough… now…" Her body fell forward, her hands catching her torso from hitting the ground as blood spilled out of her mouth, flowing across the ground and into the hole that still stood before her. "Shit…"

"Speak for yourself! You're going to die and you didn't even lay a finger on me!" He laughed, content at the image of her lifeless body.

The dragon lunged its arm forward, missing as Sasuke stepped to the side, confused at the dragon's blunt actions. It's tail curved around, impacting with his back, causing him to stumble forward into the dragon's outstretched claw of a hand.

Sonki spat out more blood, gasping for air. She turned his head up, seeing Sasuke in the dragon's claw like hands. "Sa…su…"

He screamed, the pressure increasing. His eyes clamped shut, in fear that they would burst out.

"Sasu…ke… No…" Her own eyes fell shut, blood spilling between her tightly shut lips. Her mouth burst open, the blood falling to the ground, rolling into the hole.

**Don't tell me you actually have sympathy for this boy! You wanted him dead!**

_Not like this… Not like this…_

**What does it matter how he dies! He betrayed your village! He deserves to burn in the deepest pits of Hell! Don't show him mercy now!**

_If I don't stop this… If this continues…_

**He'll die! That's what you want! He tried to kill you! He tried to kill your team mates! He's turned himself against your village and now is in league with Orochimaru! Hate him! Kill him! Wrath is still trying to take over you, accept him! Don't push him away! Let him into your soul! Let Nidhogg tear this boy into a thousand pieces! Let him feast upon his flesh! His blood spilling to the ground, this is what you want! **

_NO! He still has time! He can turn his back on Orochimaru! He could turn his back on the World and yet he will still have a second chance! If he's going to die… I want to kill him myself!_

**You won't have the chance…**

Sasuke's screams cut through the air.

"Dammit…" she hissed out, her vision finally fading. "I can't do this… I can't…"

She fell forward.

"_Finally…_" the voice hissed from her throat.

Sonki stood back on her feet, claws and fangs extended, her eyes a vivid red.

Garou flung Sonki's body forward, aiming for the arm Nidhogg had extended.

Her claws dug into Nidhogg's arm, causing Sasuke to drop to the ground, setting off a deafening 'thud', as he made impact. A smile curved into her features as she saw blood running down the dragon's arm, her claws tearing apart the flesh.

Nidhogg roared in pain as Sonki drug her clawed hands down his arm, digging deeper into the flesh and opening up a deeper blood flow.

_Stop it!_

Sonki dropped to the ground, landing on all fours. Her grin widened as she saw the black scaled tail come flying around at her. Catching it with her hands she bit down into the scales, ripping open another wound, nearly tearing it in half.

_Stop it! Stop it now!_

Nidhogg screamed once more.

Sonki spat the dragon's blood out of her mouth, glaring up at the black scaled giant in front of her.

"_How does it feel to be defeated by a little girl?_" Sonki asked laughing. "_A immortal Dragon such as yourself Nidhogg! The eater beneath the tree!_"

The Dragon flinched, stepping back, getting closer to the hole he had come from.

_Let him go! Don't destroy him Garou! I summoned him to defeat Sasuke! Not for you to tear him apart!_

"_SHUT-UP!_" the voice screamed from her throat. "_I didn't manage to come out because you wanted to lecture me!_"

The Dragon backed into the hole, slowly lowering himself inside, cautiously watching the demon in front of him.

_LET ME OUT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TAKING CONTROL OF MY BODY!_

"_I had to right to be trapped inside of you! You a mortal holding me!_" The deep voice laughed from her throat.

_LET ME OUT!_

"_You have no right to come back!_"

_**LET ME OUT!**_

Sonki's body hunched over, her hands clamped onto her head.

"**_STOP IT! DON'T FORCE YOURSELF BACK INTO EXISTENCE! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SITTING AND WATCHING YOUR LUCID ACTIONS!_**"

Hands clamped around her neck, causing Garou to cry out.

"Let her out," a voice hissed in her ear.

A wicked smile curved into her features, red eyes gleaming.

Sonki swerved her leg back, aiming for his stomach.

Gaara side steeped out of the way, removing his grasp from around her neck.

"_Idiot… You can't force me to let her come back… Not now, not now of all times…_" She erupted into laughter once more in the Wolf's voice.

Gaara frowned, glowering over him, his hands fists at his side. _I can't… I can't do anything!_

"Sonki…" Gaara begun, almost pleadingly. "Sonki…"

_Gaara…_

"_SHUT-UP!_"

"Sonki… Come back. Don't let him take over your body. You're stronger than this… Don't fall to your knee's before him. Sonki, come back."

_Gaara!_

Sonki fell to her knee's the Wolf demon crying out in frustration as his soul was pushed out of control.

She looked up at the boy with hair the color of dried blood, a pitiful smile on her face.

"Gaa…ra…" She fell over, dead to the world.

* * *

Her body bolted upright, a confused expression on her face.

"Took you long enough," Gaara said, his voice echoing in the room.

She turned to look at him, her face completely blank.

He had his arms crossed on the back of the chair, his head rested between them as he stared at her, unblinkingly.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days…"

She frowned.

"You should lay back down, you're beginning to bleed again…"

She looked down at her stomach, blood seeped through her white shirt. She winced, laying herself back down. "When did I get that…" She frowned, confused. "Garou?"

"They're starting to eat through your body…" Gaara begun, his voice ceasing to be amused. "The Dragon's… You tried to destroy one of them, now this is payment."

"So I'm going to die than?" She laughed coldly. "They're going to eat through my body!"

"I don't know… You've made it this far with a demon in your body and a pack with the Dragons… You'll probably live…"

"No… I won't…" She narrowed her eyes, staring up at the ceiling, her arms going numb at her side. "I want you to take me back to Konoha."

"I won't." He stood up, the chair scratching across the floor. "If we moved you now you'd die! You won't make it further past the door in this room! I'm not going to let you kill yourself!"

"No! I have to go to Konoha!" She screamed at him, her body sitting back up.

She gasped out, nausea taking over her body as she rocked forward, trying to get the room to stay still.

"Lay back down before you injure yourself more!" He rushed towards her side, his hands on the red sheets at her side. "Lay down!"

Her mouth opened, spilling blood into her lap. Gasping for air she looked up at him, the outside of her mouth stained red, her eyes wide in fear.

"Lay down…" He pushed her back, running his thumb around her lips. He gave her a weak smile as he stepped back, his thumb now in his mouth. "I'll be back latter to see how your doing, otherwise get some rest…"

She gasped out as she nearly fell of the bed, her hand catching the railing as she reached out for Gaara's figure, closing the door behind him.

"Dammit…" She lay back down, the room spinning once more.

* * *

"She's moving!" an excited voice called out.

"Shut-up!" the female voice retorted. "You're going to give her a headache and she's going to end up sending us away!"

"You're the one with the loud voice!" he screamed back.

Sonki opened her eyes, staring blankly at the room filled with people.

"Sonki!" Naruto screamed out, his blond head flashing into view, his eyes bright. "How are you feeling!"

"What do you think…?" she asked pushing herself up. Her hand caressed her forehead, her eyes squinting from the pain. She looked down at the white sheets covering her blankly, they had been changed. "Besides…" She looked up at everyone. "What'd you do? Bring the whole village or something?"

Shikamaru gave her a wry smile, his arms crossed over her chest. "Would you have rather we brought no one? Given up on any hopes that you'd wake up some time soon?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked yawning. Her face welled up as pain singed through her stomach. She crossed her arms over her stomach, the sheets now sticking to her arm. _Damn… I was hoping it would have stopped… At least for now… So they won't worry…_

"Sonki?" Sakura asked looking at her worried. "Do you need me to call the nurse?"

She shook her head violently, forcing a smile on to her face. "No! I'm fine! Don't worry about it! Besides if you did that I'm sure she'd send you all away!"

"Right," Naruto answered nodding his head, unsure.

"Why are they here anyway?" Sonki asked, nodding her head in Kiba's, Chouji's, and Shino's direction. "I didn't know I was that good of friends with them…"

"Are you honestly going to start complaining about who comes to visit you, you idiot!" Kiba growled at her. "The three of us went out to save your sorry ass! We could have just ignored Naruto's request! But no! He had to go off and leave us to do his dirty work!"

"And didn't I already thank you for saving me!" she shot back at him, narrowing her eyes. "I wasn't complaining either! I Just didn't think either of you liked me!"

"I've never even talked to you… So what does it matter if I hate you or not?" Chouji asked frowning. "Besides, it's not as though it's going to matter much anymore, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true…" She frowned, the room becoming quiet.

"You're not really…" Hinata begun, her voice trembling, eyes lining with tears. "You can't be…"

"Gaara says I'm going to make it…" A smile formed. "But when it really comes down to it… I'm going to die. As I've said before, two soul's can't inhabit one body. It just doesn't work… The chemistry just gets all messed up or something… Besides, if he ever took full control of my body…" She narrowed her eyes. "If he ever took full control of my body again I don't know what would happen… He could kill everyone I held dear without a second thought… I don't want to see that happen, so maybe it is better if I die now…"

"Don't say things like that!" Kakashi snapped at her, his fingers digging into the palms of his hands. "Just because the odds are against you doesn't mean that you're going to fail!"

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked quietly. "Is he still… alive?"

"He's down the hallway," Sakura answered just as quiet. "He made it through… He's still alive… He's woken up too… But he just…"

"Just what?" She frowned, confused.

"He just lays there, staring at the ceiling. He wouldn't even look at me when I came in the room and started to talk to him… He won't talk to anyone, he just lays there… As though he's dead…" She sucked in a sharp breath, as though stopping tears.

"I don't think I would be satisfied if he turned tides and starting acting like everything was as it was before…" She frowned, her hands clutching the white sheets as a new wave of pain sprung forward. "I'd get up and try and kill him again if he did that…"

Naruto laughed weakly, his face turned up in worry. "You're starting to act like your old self again… You sound better already…"

She frowned, pulling her arms away from the blood ridden sheet she was trying to cover. "No. I don't sound better."

All eyes were on the stained sheets.

"Sonki…" Shikamaru said, his eyes slowly moving up to her face. "What…"

"They're trying to dig their way through me. I made a pack with them and now they're getting their revenge. I tried to destroy one of them, Nidhogg… They're going to tear right through my body, or at least if I can manage…" She smiled. "I'll hold out long enough just to bleed to death, to never experience the true pain of betrayal."

"There's got to be a way…" Naruto begun, only to cut himself short, realizing his own answer.

"You know…" She frowned, her eyes focusing hard on the blood spreading down the sheets in her lap. "You know I actually sided with Orochimaru… I actually helped him when he needed someone the most… When Kabuto could do nothing more for him…"

"Sonki…" Kakashi begun, his body leaning away from the wall.

"I gave him arms," Sonki said, cutting Kakashi off before he could utter more words. "I allowed him to take Akito's arms after I'd killed him… After I'd stabbed him to death, stood over him in the rain… Watching the blood run down the drains…"

She flung her head up at them, tears streaming down her face.

"I betrayed Konohagakure after all!"

* * *

Naruto raised his eyes from the floor, looking over at the falling sun that was hitting Sonki's body through the window, rays the color of a blood red. He moved around in his chair uncomfortably.

"What about the Akatsuki?" he finally asked.

"What about them?" Sonki asked mournfully. "There not going to get the three of us while we're under such heavy guard… You've got nothing to worry about at the moment…"

"I'm not talking about that!" Naruto shouted, his voice serious. "You know what I mean!"

She frowned, silence over taking her.

"What am I going to do without you! Who's going to help me fight against them when they try to capture the ten of us! I can't do this alone! I need you Sonki!"

"You mean the nine of you…" Her frown softened. "I'm not going to be hear much longer."

Her sheets and gown had been changed again.

"Don't say that…" he whispered. "Stop talking like you're already dead."

"It doesn't matter… You can handle the Akatsuki yourself… That's how it should have been… I should never of come here… I don't know why I was so desperate to get out of my own world! I should have just stayed there to rot! I shouldn't have come here and screwed up everything so bad! I never belonged here to begin with! I should have never existed!"

Naruto gripped the chair, biting down on his lip so he wouldn't scream at her.

"Besides… That's how it should have been… Just you, Gaara, and the seven others against the Akatsuki… Not me and the nine of us…"

* * *

**So you're just going to let yourself die than? You're not going to fight back against them? You can't lead me on to believe that you have nothing left in you…**

She stared out the window, the sun already set, the dark sky lit up by the moon.

_I won't fight back against them… I'm tired… I just want to go to sleep… I'm tiered of it all… everything… I don't like being in a World I don't fit into… I should have never left my own…_

**Maybe you shouldn't have… Maybe you should have never come to this World! But what does it matter now! I'm stuck inside this pile of shit you call a body and you won't set me free! I'm not going to pay for your mistakes and wishes! You can't expect me to die with you!**

_You don't have a choice…_

She rolled on to her side, letting the blood spill out of her mouth and onto the floor.

_I've been bleeding so much lately… I'm almost dry… Just a husk… Nothing left to hold me together…_

**I won't let you kill me.**

_Just try to fight back against me…_

She smiled, happy for the first time.

"Just try and stop me from killing you…"

She stood to her feet, nearly falling over as gravity came down upon her.

**What are you doing?**

"I realized…" she gasped out. "That I'm never going to see him again…"

**Who?**

"Gaara and…" She gasped again, reaching for the door handle. "And… Naruto… If I die tonight than… Than I wouldn't have said good-bye to them… Besides…" She pulled the door open, blood dripping from the hem of her dress where it had collected. "I forgot to tell them that I wanted my stupid name carved on that memorial…"

She smiled, stepping out into the hallway, begging her journey towards the Kazekage's office.

* * *

_"The day could come… when one of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make such a choice." Kakashi begun, lifting his body up off of Sasuke's back, the kunai backed away from his neck. "When you are on a mission your lives will always be on the line."_

_He walked over to a marker, the stone Naruto had claimed to be a 'boulder'._

_"Look at the marker… All the names carved in the stone. Heroes of our village. Shinobi." His expression became grave, his students eyes glued to his figure._

_"That's it! I just made up my mind" Naruto screamed out._

_Sonki looked up at him dully, her ears still ringing from his scream._

_"There's where I want my name to go! I'm not gonna throw my life away! I want to be like them—a hero!"_

_Kakashi coughed, annoyed. "…But the one's listed there aren't just any heroes…"_

_Sonki flinched, turning her attention back to Kakashi, a chill running up her spine._

_"Really? What kind of heroes are they?" Naruto replied, his voice running high in anticipation._

_"Don't tell…" Sonki cut herself short, Naruto's voice booming once more._

_"COME ON! COME ON!"_

_"The dead kind. They died in the line of duty." _

_The smile vanished from his face._

_"This is a memorial… It includes the names of my best friends…" Kakashi drew himself away from the memorial, turning to look at his students, his face grave._

_"Now pay attention…"_

* * *

Sonki stood in front of the Kazekage's office, her face bent up in frustration, her eyebrows nearly becoming one as she screwed her face up in pain, another wave was sent rushing over her body.

A trail of blood followed behind her, leaving her clueless as to why no one had managed to see it and follow her to this point. She _had_ been moving slow enough, even a slug could have caught her.

She turned the door handle, nearly losing her grip as she used all of her strength to open the door. It creaked open, Gaara standing in front of her looking surprised.

"Heya sunshine, can you get that look off your face? Doesn't really suit you…" she grinned at him, ignoring the horrified look on his face.

"Sonki!" he screamed out, his hands clamping on to her shoulders as he drug her into the office. He bent down on his knee's in front of her as soon as he had seated her in a chair. "What are you doing your moron! How did you even manage…" He frowned, not daring to continue.

"I've got something to tell you…" She lowered her eyes, still smiling.

"What…?" he snapped, then frowned. "No… You shouldn't even be here… I need to take you back to the hospital. What ever you have to say can wait until tomorrow… I don't need to listen now…"

He moved forward to pick her up, only to be pushed back by an angered face.

"No! You're going to listen to me right now!" she snarled, her anger pent up to long. "I'm tired of everyone being so worried over the state I'm in! Get over it! I'm going to die and you know it! You _can_ smell it can't you! That disgusting odor of Death that is trying to claim me! Just listen to what I have to say!"

He shrunk back, afraid of her for once in his life.

"I want you to take my body back to Konoha…" She frowned. "But I want you to remove me head and leave it here."

He looked at her, his face turning into revolt.

"And tell Naruto I want my name on that stupid memorial wall." Her smile widened. "Deal?"

"No… Sonki…" He stood to his feet.

"Do it now." She stood to her feet, clutching her gut in her fingers, blood staining her hands. She then laughed, fully in taking his expression. "I know this sounds a bit morbid… Maybe even a bit out of character but…" She smiled at him warmly. "I want you to kill me. I want you to remove my head and send my body to Konoha."

"I…"

"The sooner you do it… The less I have to suffer. I'd rather die by your hands than by these Dragon's tearing me apart inside out. That way… At least I know I died for a reason, not because of something…" She continued to smile. "I love you Gaara. I guess I do become a sickly romantic when I ask you to kill me."

He shook his head. "I can't… I don't want too."

"You don't have a choice." Her voice became stiff as she frowned. "If you don't I can always have someone else do it… There are loads of people who would love to kill me. I'm sure I could even provoke Sasuke to do the nice deed."

He sighed, running his hands down his confused face, his face twisting up in pain. "You honestly…" He stopped himself, knowing the answer she was going to say.

"Why would I want to kill you?" He finally settled upon.

"Because you said you loved me. Love is just a form of dedication Gaara… You've dedicated yourself to me and I have to you… So if you could… Just make it quick and painless… I'd rather not keep on living."

He shook his head once more. "No."

"Do it Gaara. I _will_ ask Sasuke."

"No."

"Gaara." Her voice flared in anger.

He reached down at his side, opening his kunai pouch, pulling one out between his index and middle finger.

"You can't honestly be asking me too…" His face squeezed up, his aqua eyes beginning to shine. "You don't…"

"If anyone were to kill me…" She took his hand in hers. "I'd want it to be you." She pulled his hand up to her throat, the kunai pressed against it.

"I never truly did belong here. I never belong anywhere."

She flashed him a quick smile before the kunai dug into her throat.

Falling to her knee's she gasped for air, pain surging through her body, it took every once of strength she had not to scream out. Her eyes glazed over and finally she fell to the floor in a puddle of her own blood.

Eyes closed and gone forever.

Gaara stood over her body, tears running down his face, the bloody kunai still in his hand. He dropped to his knee's in front of her, barely able to breath himself. Stabbing the kunai into the floor at his side he reached out, pulling her dead body into her lap, staring down at her expressionless face, the wide slit in her throat.

"I hate you…" he whispered, no one to hear. "I hate you so much…"

* * *

Naruto stood at Gaara's side, a grave expression on his face.

"Are you going to be…" He fell short, unsure on how to finish his sentence. _Of course he's not going to be alright… He just lost the girl he loved… He even had too…_ He gulped. "Do you want us to stay here for a couple of days?"

Gaara looked over at him, his face blank.

"You know… Just in case… Shikamaru and the others wouldn't mind staying… Just in case the Akatsuki show up… I just…"

Gaara nodded his head, not even able to give him a weak smile.

"Do what you want," he croaked, his voice sounding like he'd aged twenty years. "Do what you feel necessary…"

Naruto nodded his head. "She was a really great person…"

He nodded his head.

"I don't think there's one person who's not going to miss her…" He looked over at the crying pink haired girl, her face buried in her hands. The purple haired gril at her side, trying her best not to cry.

"She… She wants her name on that memorial… She came to me… Asking me to tell you that…" He laughed dryly. "_And tell Naruto I want my name on that stupid memorial wall._"

Naruto cracked a smile. "She's herself till the end."

Gaara looked down at the grave at his feet, bearing the legend: "Never Truly Anywhere."

* * *

_Four Years Later_

The rain pelted down as the two shadowed, soaked figures stood in front of a solitary grave. Weak smiles on their faces.

"She liked the rain…" the man with the hair of dried blood said. "She always said that was when she was truly at peace… That she didn't have to think anything when the rain came down upon her. It was her serenity."

The blond haired man nodded his head. "Than I'm guessing you succeeded too than?"

He nodded his head. "Four years… It took me four years to track down that sadistic bastard… Now she doesn't have anything holding her back… I've killed the man who caused her so much pain… In both world's."

"I'm glade. It took me just as long to find the Akatsuki and destroy them all…" He smiled grimly. "Sasuke finally did get his revenge… Though he never did go to Orochimaru for power… The Curse Seal has already faded away… She changed him…"

"She changed everyone." He frowned. "There wasn't a single soul that hadn't met her who didn't get some sort of feeling when around her." He bit his lower lip. "She did belong someone. She belonged here, with us."

The blond nodded his head.

"She saved me… Because she was here the Akatsuki never got a hold of me… They never got the chance to drag the demon out of me. She saved me… There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret it."

The blond turned, looking at him confused.

"She would have never died if she hadn't come to me. If we'd never have met than she wouldn't be laying here below the ground before us."

"She loved you. That's what you do when you're in love. You make crazy decisions. The one you love the most is the only thing that ever comes into your mind. She loved you until she died."

Gaara nodded his head. "I know."

The man with hair as dark as the night sky stood leaning against a tree. His arms crossed over his chest, eyes shut as the rain plopped against the fading green leaves. He pushed himself away from the tree, following the blond haired man that walked past him.

"I'm sorry I never took the time to find out who you really were…" he muttered, his eyes downcast at his feet. "I'm sorry we always fought and never became friends… That I realized to late that what you were really trying to do was save me from a for sure death…"

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder confused.

Sasuke smiled at the man. He hurried to his side, hands deep in the pockets of his navy blue pants. "So how does it feel to be the Hokage?"

Naruto shrugged, grinning ear to ear. "I can't believe the old woman actually gave me the position."

* * *

A/N: It's the end I'm sorry to say. This chapter was long to me and I apologize if it wasn't for you. I'm not going to make a sequel to this story, I had trouble enough ending it, and I won't bring back the dead, they're dead, and that's how they are staying. Otherwise I hope everyone had as much fun as I did with this story. I will eventually within the next year go through the story once more and correct all the errors I made and fix all my nice double negatives, along with adding a couple of scenes that I left out and I knew I shouldn't have. That's all you can expect from the future activity with this story. But yes to the main point. Thank you for making this story such a big hit (at least to me it was)! I appreciate all of your commits and suggestions! I will be writing other stories for but I won't update so frequently, if you're a fan of my writing please tune in to my other stories. Thank you again. 


End file.
